Bloody Chess
by Immortalus
Summary: This story revolves around my OC. It is a bit more dark than my previous fanfic but there will be romance, adventure and perverted events(Rated-M for Lemons and Limes). Issei from the original story will be included. Let the game of bloody chess begin...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello there! No I am not general Kenobi :p (not funny I know, but I couldn't resist). This is a new story I thought a couple days ago. Well, I read a couple opinions in forums about how Rias is really the biggest manipulator on the series and it got me thinking that maybe that's true. This story is around my OC named Haze. He is a dhamphir with the sacred gear of the dragon Dragul. This fanfic might be a bit more dark from my previous one, but I promise there will be adventure, romance, the usual perverted events. Issei from the original story will also be included.**

 **I don't own Highschool DxD, only my protagonist Haze.**

 **Narrator POV**

The sound of drops filled the cold catacombs. The old prison stood inside the dense mist like a haunted place forgotten by the sun's rays. Most of the cells were empty, the darkness engulfed the the cold walls and rocky floor. One candle radiated a faint light in a single cell. Inside there was a boy doing pull-ups hanging from one of the ceiling's timbers. He was around 17 years old, he had a slim, muscular body with pale skin. His black, wavy hair reached his shoulders hiding his slightly pointy ears. Suddenly, the armored steps of a guard came closer to his locked door. The guard slid an envelope under the door and walked away without saying anything.

The boy stopped his training when he heard the footsteps fading and landed on the floor silently. He picked up the folder and sat on his bed. A smirk spread on his face as he saw the seal on it and opened it. His grey eyes narrowed reading its contains, he grabbed the candle and burned the letter.

"...That might be a way to kill some time..." he monologued unamused.

Three hours later he was brought by five guards in an office illuminated by a fireplace. The men left closing the door behind them with a loud sound. The boy stood in front of the desk as a figure appeared from the shadows. A man dressed in a red victorian suit came before him. His red, slit eyes examined the boy. He sat on his velvet chair and took two wine glasses from a drawer. He nodded the boy to sit on the other chair. Then, he clicked his fingers, a girl entered and stood near the him extending her arm. The man took a knife from his pocket and cut her veins filling the glasses with her blood. After they were filled he licked her arm healing the wound. The girl left after bowing. The pale skinned man gave one to the boy and sipped a bit from his own closing his eyes.

"Not a bad breed..." the vampire said and turned to boy who also drank a bit without voicing his thoughts. "We have a mission for you...one of our regular clients is in need of your...delicate services...". The boy didn't show any changes to his expression. "You will meet the client in Japan...he didn't give us any information regarding his request but I doubt it would cause you a problem."

"...Of course not Lord Tepes." the boy responded and got up from the chair.

"...Haze...I know it's a given but don't let anyone know of your "gift"...it would create unnecessary complications..." Marius Tepes told him before returning to his drink.

 **Haze POV**

One day later Haze was in Tokyo, he was dressed with a black coat that hid his leather armor. He walked in the city with his eyes hidden behind his bangs. He would eavesdrop on the conversations around him due to his high senses.

"...Such ephemeral creatures...they think the world spins around them while they live their short lives completely clueless...don't you agree Dragul?" the boy thought with a smile.

" **I know what you mean Haze...but you have to admit there is a certain charm in humans..."** a dark voice mused in his mind.

"...Oh! Sorry I forgot that you preferred human hosts..." Haze teased him.

" **Yet I am stuck with a wicked dhamphir such as yourself...life is full of such entertaining ironies..."** Dragul teased him back chuckling.

The boy arrived at his destination, a big skypillar. He went to the reception and showed the letter his master gave him. The receptionist looked carefully at the letter and then at the boy before giving him a card. Haze entered the elevator and pushed the card on the sensor. The elevator lifted several levels. The doors opened and Haze walked in a luxurious apartment. He raised his brow noticing several alchoholic bottles scuttered in the floor along with some clothing and black feathers. A woman with long, purple hair and massive breast was panting blissfully in her sleep.

"Huh...It seems Penemue won't be walking for a couple of days..." Haze mentioned with a grin on his face as he turned to a man with black hair, blond bangs, a black goatee and purple eyes.

"What can I say...she asked for it..." Azazel dressed in a bathrobe, commented with a perverted smile smoking a cigar while sitting on a couch in front of the glass-wall. "How have you been Haze-boy?"

"Absofuckinglutely great! I am horored to follow my masters orders and I get the privilege to offer my humble services to esteemed clients such as yourself!" Haze made a disrespectful bow while having a grin on his face.

"Hahahaha!" Azazel roared laughing. "That's why I adore you! You are the most interesting guy among those snobish, cold-blooded aristocrats!" He offered him a cigar and began discussing for trivial things for a while.

"Alright...back to business..." Azazel stated with a serious expression. "I fear that some of my subordinates have disobeyed my instructions..."

"Really~?! Fallen angels disobeying the rules!? That's a first!" Haze commented sarcastically blowing a bit of smoke.

"There was a human who I suspected that he possessed an extremely rare sacred gear so..." the fallen ignored him and placed five pictures on the table. "...I sent these 4 spies in the city known as Kuoh to keep an eye on him..."

Haze picked up the photos. The first shown a female fallen with raven,black hair and violet eyes with a name underneath – Raynare. The second one, an another a bit older female with blue hair and dark blue eyes – Kalawarner. The third a young girl with blonde twintails and blue sharp eyes – Mittelt. The forth a middle aged male with black hair and dark blue eyes – Dohnaseek. The fifth, a highschool boy with pointy, messy brown hair, chocolate eyes and a goofy face – Hyoudou Issei.

"...Why so much secrecy for such a stupid looking fella?" Haze asked him still looking at the boy's picture.

"Because if my hunch is right and he possesses a strong sacred gear I don't want the other factions to sniff him out...and because he lives in the territory of a pure-blood devil..." Azazel explained noticing the boy's frown.

"...I get the situation...what do you need me to do?" Haze asked him with a bit annoyance in his voice. He didn't like pure-bloods nor from his kind nor from other races. They were always looking down on the hybrids as impurities to their kind.

"...Before that I should inform you about something else...there are two highborn female devils witheir peerages in Kuoh..." the fallen said and he placed some documents on the table.

"Ohh! Lovely~!" the boy mused unamused and read the files. A nasty smile spread on his face. "Well~! Well~! What a naughty princess we have here?" Haze commented after reading the info.

"Indeed! Though I suspect that the one actually pulling the strings is her brother, Sirzechs Lucifer..." Azazel stated "My orders were to keep an eye out of the boy and see if he would join our ranks...but from what my intelligence says the boy was killed by a light spear a week ago...So I need you to find out why my subordinates have turned rogue..." the fallen said and gave the boy a cellphone. "You can report to me daily through this...".

Haze put the cellphone in his pocket and got up from the sofa. "Alright...have you prepared a temporary base for me or I have to use my charms to get one?" Haze turned to the fallen who with a smirk gave him a key and a paper with an address.

It was 4 a.m. when Haze stood in front of a simple two-storey house. The neibourhood was quietly sleeping as he used the key and unlocked the door. The house was empty, no furniture at all. He got up to second floor and entered a room. Inside there was a sleeping bag, and a suitcase. He unrolled the sleeping bag and took off his clothes. He lied and closed his eyes.

" **Time for your training blood-sucker!"** a voice boomed in his mind. He opened his eyes and found himself in an old dungeon. The shadows around him began gathering forming a dragon. The dragon was 10 feet tall, its body was slim but powerful, black scales armored its back, arms and legs. Its belly and its neck were red. It's bat like wings were black apart from the membranes that were blood colored. The dragon lifted its massive head locking its blood-slit eye on the boy while its mane waved like black smoke.

The body smiled cockily and extended his arms from his sides. Two short shotguns formed inside some black, red mist. Their stock was pitch black, the barrel red, silver receiver and trigger and under the barrel there were silver curved, blades like axes.

"Let's begin partner!" the boy fearlessly challenged as the dragon dashed at him.

Around 3 p.m. Haze strirred up in his sleep. "Damn Dragul! That hurt!" the boy complained and rubbed its head in pain.

" **You were the one who insisted to make it as challenging as possible"** Dragul said laughing in his mind. **"But I have to admit you are getting stronger...3 years ago you wouldn't last so long against me..."**

"Wow! I feel sooo special~!" the boy retorted sarcastically as he pulled the curtains aside. He looked outside of the window. Althought he felt more calm in the dark the sun didn't bother him. Some children dressed in some tasteless outfits, as he thought smirking, were walking back home from school. "I guess it's time to get to work." he thought and sat on the floor bringing the suitcase closer to him.

Haze was walking towards the Kuoh academy. He was dressed in dark blue jeans, black boots, a black, tight shirt with his leather jacked hanged on his shoulder. Some girls peeked at him and started whispering with their cheeks red. On the other hand, some boys looked at him with deadly glares. "...Too bad I can't have a normal schoolife...it would be funny..." he said quietly with lingering sadness in his voice. He sat on a bench and waited for his target to appear. Thankfully that didn't take long. Issei Hyoudou walked out of the school gate along with two other boys all of them with perverted grins on their faces as they stared the girls walking in front of them.

"...And he is a stupid pervert...we may have something in common after all..." Haze let a small laugh and followed them. The boys left Issei when they arrived at a bridge after exchanging some perverted remarks abouts boobs and butts. Issei watched them walk away and then his expression turned sad as he leaned against the railway.

Haze observed him from afar with interest. He began following him again as Issei stared pacing slowly back to his house. As he turned to a corner he collided with a girl. "Oh! I am sorry! Are you ok?" Issei stuttered as he helped the blonde nun to get up.

"...Y-Yes...I am sorry as well... I tend to be clumsy..." the girl said with a kind smile.

Haze stalked them as Issei guided the girl named Asia Argento to an abandoned church in the forest. After they said their goodbies Issei left with his face woried as the nun entered the church. Haze felt something was wrong with that building and decided to wait sitting on a tree. A few minutes later Raynare landed in the church from a hole on the roof. "Bingo!" Haze thought and turned his body into shadows erasing his presense as he approached the church.

 **Raynare POV**

Raynare landed in the hall and saw the nun they have been waiting for praying in front of a damaged cross. A bitter smile apeared on her pale lips as she placed her palm on the girl's shoulder.

"...You pray to him after all those things that church did to you?" she asked her.

"L-Lady Raynare! I-I...know that I am a heretic but...I can't forget my teachings..." Asia responded with her emerald eyes leaking a few tears.

"...As you wish...but I think it's hopeless to offer your love to him..." Raynare said shrugging her shoulders and walked in an other room ignorant of the shadow following her from the ceiling. She went inside and found three other fallen along with a man sitting around a dusty wooden table. The white-haired boy turned his red eyes to her and stuck his tongue out.

"Hello Ray-chan~! Where have you been? I missed my dirty eyecandy" Freed teased her while looking at her bouncing breasts. Raynare looked at him expressionless as she formed a purple light spear on her palm.

"Raynare...I know he is handful but we need him..." the male fallen stated with his intimidating voice.

"...Yes... Dohnaseek-sama..." Raynare said and sat next to the blonde fallen. "The nun has arrived..."

"Indeed...we will proceed with the ritual in three days..." the male fallen said and wore his grey fedora. "I have to give my report to our superior..." with these word he left the room.

"...Are we really going to do this?" Mittelt asked looking with sad eyes the nun still praying.

"What~? You feel bad for this trash Mittlet-chan?" Freed asked her while laughing. "I suppose I could fuck her before she meets her creator..." he said and licked his lips staring at the Asia.

"...If you lay your hands on her be ready to lose what's between your legs..." Raynare hissed glaring at him.

"Enough!" Kalawarner shouted and hit her palm on the table crushing it. "The girl's fate is sealed but Freed you are not allowed to touch her...Are we clear?"

"...Yes Kalawarner-sama..." Freed answered a bit afraid of the fallen before him.

Mittelt and Raynare showed Asia to her room and sat on a bench in the hall. "I don't like this..." Mittelt whispered clenching her small fist on her thighs.

"Neither do I..." Raynare admitted staring at Asia's room. "She is innocent...but I guess that doesn't matter in this world..."

"...Wha do you think is Kokabiel planning?" the girl asked her resting her head on her shoulder.

"...Probably increasing his strength before he begins his revolution against Azazel-sama..." Raynare responded petting the blonde's hair.

 **Haze POV**

Haze left the church in his shadow form flying throuth the forest. He manifested his body on the street across Issei's home. "He is not here..." he though when his senses picked only two human signatures in the house. He went back to the Kuoh academy and felt many devils. Some of them were inside the school's main building and a smaller group inside a remote building. He turned again in his shadow form and peeked through the window.

SLAP! He frowned as he saw a crimson haired girl around his age slapping Issei. Inside the room there were two other girls and a boy. The silver haired girl was sitting on the couch watching the situation with a stoic face. A girl with silk, black hair in a ponytail was behind the crimson haired one with a sad smile on her face. The blond boy was leaning against a wall expressionless. After discussing something with Issei the devils bowed to her and left the room.

 **Rias POV**

Rias was sitting on the couch as her peerage left. She signed and began to undress. "...First fallen angels trespassing in my territory and now my pawn fell for a nun..." she murmured and went to take a shower. After ten minutes she got out naked drying her long hair with a towel.

"Well played Heiress of Gremory..." a male suave voice made her jump. She turned around and saw a boy sitting on the couch.

"Who are you?" she demanded without covering her body with her aura leaking around her. "...I didn't sense him...how did he get in here..." she thought a bit panicked without letting it show.

"Relax princess" Haze replied with a teasing tone unfazed of her naked figure. "I just thought to inform you that the nun your pawn is infatuated with is in the abandoned church in the forest along with some charming company." the boy continued.

Rias hid her power and wrapped her body with the towel. She sat on the opposite couch and crossed her legs. "...What do you want?" Rias asked him a bit irritated of his relaxed attitude.

"From you nothing...I am working for a certain individual that sent me to investigate the situation..." Haze explained with a grin.

"...I suppose you would be so kind as to inform me of your benefactor's identity?" Rias asked with a bewitching smile.

"...I suppose I wouldn't..." Haze answered making her smile twitch. "I just thought to inform you that I will handle the situation regarding the fallen angles..." he said and got up from the couch.

"Oh! And you think you can behave as you please in my teriitory?" Rias asked him still smiling but her anger shown in her voice.

"..Pretty much..." Haze responded teasingly. "...Apart from my orders I doubt your peerage could handle them." Haze added with a small laugh.

"...Excuse me?" Rias whispered and walked towards him. "My servants are more than capable to obliterate those filthy crows!" She told him angrily.

"Regarding your servants..." Haze said calmly but Rias felt chills on her spine. "I am aware that your pawn is an idiot...but how come the others didn't realise your intentions?" he asked her staring at her with his grey eyes. Rias froze a bit with her green-blue eyes wide.

"Those children are my family..." she started saying but backed away as shadows eminated from the boy's body.

"...Family? Hahahah!...That was priceless...it's weird how you were always there to offer them a new chance when their lives were destroyed" Haze told her with shadows lingering around him ominously.

Rias stood there speechless as the boy walked to the door. "Good luck with your engagement!" Haze told her sarcastically and left the room. He walked out of school with a cocky smile as a figure with violet eyes behind square glasses and short, wavy hair looked at him from a window.

 **Haze POV**

Haze entered his room and pulled the cellphone out of his pocket.

"...Took you long enough..." Azazel picked up the call with a grupmy voice.

"...Sorry about that...There have been some interesting developments..." Haze answered as he lied on his sleeping bag.

"...Do tell..." the fallen urged him.

"Regarding the boy, Hyoudou Issei, he has been reincarnated as a devil in the Gremory's peerage."

"FUUUUCKKK MEEEEEE!" Azazel screamed in his ear totally pissed.

"No thanks...and you might wanna check on Kokabiel...apparently he was the one to give new instructions to your spies..." Haze said while yawning.

Azazel took a few breaths to calm down. "Can you be more specific?" he asked him still angry.

Haze reported about the nun, the ritual and the conversation between Mittelt and Raynare as Azazel listened without interrupting him.

"...That war-maniac son of a bitch..." he whispered a bit sad.

 **Raynare POV**

Raynare woke up with Mittelt in her embrace snorting sofly and a strain of saliva leaking from her mouth. She giggled a bit and got up careful not to wake her up. She wrapped a towel around her body and walked out of the room. She entered the church bathroom where she found Asia sitting on her knees washing her body.

"O-Oh! Excuse me...i will be out shortly..." the girl said shyly and turned around.

"Don't worry..." Raynare said and hanged her towel on a hook. She sat next Asia and began washing her blonde hair with a guilty expression. Asia gasped at first but she closed her eyes enjoying her touch.

"Do you feel comfortable around us?" Raynare asked her as she applied some shampoo on her blonde hair.

"...Yes...you and Mittelt are so kind with me..." Asia responded making Raynare close her eyes and bit her lip frustrated. "...I even made my first friend this morning when I got out for a walk..." Asia added with her cheeks pink.

"Must be nice to make a friend so soon..." Raynare said "...What's his name?"

"...Hyoudou Issei..." Asia replied cheerfully without noticing Raynare's shocked expression. "He took me at the arcade, we ate burgers and …Raynare what's wrong?" she asked her feeling that Raynare's hands stopped moving on her head.

Raynare shook her head and smiled at her. "...It's nothing...I am sorry Asia I need to go..." she said and left Asia confused. She went back to her room with Mittelt still sleeping. " Kalawarner said she killed that boy after their date...unless..." she though walking around in the room nervously. She snapped her fingers and her black,latex-strap outfit appeared on her body. She raised her hand and disappeared in flash of light.

She appeared in the Azazel's office at the Gregory Base in the underworld. Azazel was sitting on his desk reading some reports. He lifted his purple eyes when he saw her appear in front of him. Raynare walked in front of his desk and bowed to him with her head and hands on the floor.

"...Either you are completely stupid or arrogant to appear in front of me..." He said with a cold voice as the girl began to shake on the floor.

"...U-Uncle...I know that I have dishonored you with my actions...but I thought that we were acting on your orders...later I discovered that Dohnaseek was dancing in Kokabiel's palm..." Raynare said not able to face him.

"Get!Up!" Azazel ordered her and she complied keeping her eyes to her feet as he walked in front of her. He raised his hand intending to slap her. Raynare flinched and closed her eyes. She opened them again confused as Azazel hugged her and caressed her hair.

"...I feared you betrayed me..." he whispered weakly.

"...I wouldn't...I was trying to find a chance to come find you but Dohnaseek had this crazy, stray priest on my tail all the time..." she responded and planted her face on his chest crying. They stayed there for a couple of minutes until Azazel broke the hug and wipped her eyes.

"Thankfully, I had a man access the situation beforehand..." he said and picked his cellphone from the desk.

"...W-Who..." Raynare asked shocked while her uncle dialed a number.

"You will meet him shortly...He is a real keeper~!" Azazel responded with a smile.

 **And down with the first chapter.**

 **A few words...**

 **Haze is a sadistic, sarcastic asshole...but a charming one. He is strong but not overpowered from the beginning. About his sacred gear and Dragul. Well I imagined something like a vampire hunter with dual shotguns. I won't enclose any info about Dragul yet. He has a Balance Breaker and something equivalent to Juggernaut Drive.**

 **Haze's Harem**

 **Sona Sitri, Serafall Leviathan, Kuroka, Fem. Gasper ( I am having trouble finding a name for this one, if anyone has any suggestions hit me!), his familiar (not revealed yet), Raynare**

 **Maybe: Grayfia, Momo Hanakai, Mittelt, Elmenhilde Karnstein, Bennia and Akeno**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello again! Haze continues his journey messing around with everyone. Darek321 thanks for the review. R3hmix I am really glad you like my OC and yes he won't become Rias's pet. D3F4LT thanks for the kind words, I was thinking about putting him in Sona Sitri's peerage but I am still debating about it...probably not. I don't own Highschool DxD only my main character-Haze.**

 **Haze POV**

"Well~...I've woke myself in worst situations than this...but I give it a 7 out of 10..." Haze commented with a cocky smile chained up on a wall with his hands tied up above his head. He was in an unfamiliar room with 5 girls and 1 boy watching him with different emotions on their faces. They were dressed in the Kuoh's Academy school uniform but he sensed none of them was human. At his left there were two girls who had a faint blush on their cheeks peeking at his mascular naked torso. One of them had light-blue hair reaching her shoulders and dark blue eyes. The other had messy, reddish-brown, shoulder-length hair in twintails and brown eyes. Next to the door, leaning against the wall a slim girl with long, brown hair combed in braids with a blue headband on top and matching eyes had a hard time choosing where it was safe to look. At his left there were two girls behind a blond boy with grey eyes with a smirk on his face. One of the girls behind him was tall, with long, white hair and green-blue eyes and large breasts staring at him amused. The other girl was clinging at the boy's arm a bit afraid. She was short with brown hair in long twintails and big green eyes.

"...I realise that I am an eyeful but would you mind not staring so openly?" he asked them still smiling which made the girls a bit embarrassed and the white-haired one to giggle. The boy glared at him angrily.

That moment the door opened and two girls entered. The first had black hair, styled in a short bob cut and strict, violet eyes behind black square glasses. Behind her was a tall girl with silk, black hair that reached her knees, heterochromic eyes, the left one violet and the other light brown also wearing light-blue square glasses. When they entered all the others bowed respectfully until she nodded them to stand up.

"From the way they kissed the floor so tenderly I guess you are the boss around here..." Haze concluded teasingly with a smile.

"How dare you talk like that to Sona-sama?!" Before the girl could answer the blond boy stepped in front of him angry pointing his finger at his face.

"Hrroooaarr!" Haze let a deep, beastly roar baring his vampiric fangs at him.

"Iiiiaaa!" the boy screamed like a girl and jumped in the white-haired girl's arms.

"We have a brave one ladies and...whatever you are..." Haze said with a small laugh.

"...You are acting rather cocky for someone in your position..." Sona said calmly fixing her glasses on her nose.

"...Oh! You would be surprised by how many times I was chained up by beautiful girls..." He commented with his charming voice making the girls giggle a bit which earned them a cold stare from Sona.

"...I saw you yesterday leaving Rias Gremory's office and I was curious about you...when I talked with her she said that you are just a common grunt...I had my queen follow you to learn where you live...From what Tsubaki-san reported you are living alone in an empty apartment close to our academy with only little personal belongings...I searched your suitcase to discover..." she started explaining when.

"I am flattered that a gorgeous lady such as yourself searched through my stuff to learn about me." Haze interrupted her smiling which made her cheeks slightly pink.

"...You have no identity, nor records from any educational or penal insitute, only a cellphone and some clothes...Who are you and what is your purpose here?" She asked him raising her brow.

"...Uff...When was the last time someone shared his secrets with you just by asking?" He asked her back after signing.

"I prefer solving my problems in a civilised manner...but if it can't be helped I resort to more harsh ways..." she threatened him leaning closer to his face.

"Please be gentle...it's my first time" He teased her, also leaning forward tilting his head while staring at her eyes with a grin.

Suddenly, the cellphone rang and Sona smiled victoriously. "It seems that was easier than I thought." she stated and looked the callers id. "Who's Rich Featherbutt?" she asked him frowning.

He didn't answer and Sona brought the cellphone next to his ear. "Talk!" he ordered him as she pressed the accept button.

"What do you want Azazel? I'm bussy..." Haze complained making Sona and the rest gasp with their eyes wide open.

"What do you mean by bussy?! I called you 4 times and you didn't answer! I am at your base and I detect devil magic in here! WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU?!" the fallen screamed in his ear making him roll his eyes annoyed. After calming down from her shock Sona brought the phone next to her ear.

"Governor Azazel!This is Sona Sitri speaking, it's a pleasure to make your acquaintance..." She said with a composed smile.

"...What have you done to Haze?" he asked her with a cold voice.

"So that's his name...well I haven't done anything to him yet...could you please inform me why you and your pet are in a devil's territory?" she responded looking at Haze with a smile which he returned back.

"...Release him and meet me at these coordinates...you can bring your peerage if you want... I will be there with an another fallen angel...do you agree?" after a pause the fallen proposed as he sent some numbers via message.

"...I agree...I don't want things to escalate nor to let anyone else involve in this..." the devil said and ended the call. She turned to the tall girl behind her. "Tsubaki release him, but if he tries something funny you can be rough with him..." she said and left the room after sparing a last glare at him who was smilling unfazed by the hole stuation.

 **Raynare POV**

Raynare was sitting in a bar dressed with a black T-shirt and a pair of jeans and sneakers with Azazel who was sipping calmly some of his drink. She was nervous since her uncle informed her of the meeting with some devils who abducted his man. The door opened and she tensed up as 8 devils and someone else entered in. Azazel raised his hand and they sat around the table.

"I could use a drink after all of this..." the boy with the black, long hair and grey eyes said cheerfully as he sat earning some irritated glares from Azazel and Sona.

"...How come a trained spy such as you got owned by some devils with half your battle experience?" Azazel groaned annoyed while massaging his temples.

"...Actually...he was sleeping the hole time...he didn't wake up until we had him chained in our base..." Tsubaki commented a bit disturbed by his carefree demeanor. Azazel glared at him both amused and angry.

"What?! I'm a heavy sleeper!" Haze exclaimed making all of them look at him in disbelief.

"...Can you explain the situation please?" Sona suggested trying to return to their objective.

After Azazel informed her about what transpired the last days with Raynare sharing her point of view Sona leaned back on her seat and crossed her arms under her chest. Haze didn't pay any attention to their discussion, he ordered a cocktail and listened to the music humming.

"...I see..." Sona said after taking in the information. "How do you propose handling this situation?" she asked the fallen who played with his glass.

"If possible...I wish to save the nun and Mittlet...regarding Dohnaseek, Freed and Kalawarner you can do as you please...but we don't have enough evidense to corner Kokabiel...I will try to discover his plans before things get ugly..." Azazel said looking at her seriously.

"...May I propose a condition for our agreement?" Sona suggested with a smile.

"What kind of condition?" the fallen asked her narrowing his eyes.

"...I along with other two members of my peerage will assist you in subjugating them...but in return I wish Haze to join my peerage and the nun Asia Argento to join Rias's..." Sona declared making Haze leak some killing intent.

"...I see...althought it's a waste to lose someone with a rare sacred gear like Twilight Healing I guess it's possible..but regarding Haze it's not my place to give my permission..." Azazel stated peeking at Haze who had a nasty grin on his lips revealing one sharp fang.

Sona turned to Haze with a smile ignoring his hostility. "What do you say Haze-kun? Would you like to join my peerage?"

"...Can you elaborate the reason you want me?" he questioned her with a serious face.

"Certainly! You are a dhamphir and as Azazel said you are trained as a spy...I think your powers and experience would bolster my peerage..." she admitted which made Saji stare at her with an annoyed expression.

"...At least you are honest..." Haze said after a couple seconds. "But I can't join you...when my mission is over I will return back to my master..." he added with a bitter smile which didn't escape from them.

"Haze...maybe I could work out a deal..." Azazel started proposing but Haze laughed sadly.

"Hahaha! I don't think you could buy me from them...One thing vampires value more than their bloodline is power...as long as I am useful they won't let me go..." Haze said finishing his drink.

"You mean your sacred gear?" Azazel asked with a smile making Haze to stare at him with a frown. "Come on! Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"...I suppose I was a foul..." the boy admitted rubbing his eyes.

"...Can I ask which one you possess?" the fallen asked him curious while Sona also looked intrigued.

"...I am afraid I can't tell...master's orders... but I am allowed to use it if the situation demands it..." Haze reponded with a deadpan tone.

"...Right..." Azazel exasperated dissapointed. "...I need to return to my office before my absence is noticed...Raynare you will cooperate with Haze and miss Sitri until this issue is resolved...Haze do you mind letting Raynare stay with you for tonight?" he asked as he picked his jacket and let some money on the table.

"Not really...but I only have a sleeping bag..." Haze responded shrugging his shoulders not noticing Raynare's cheeks blushing.

"True...you can use my apartment then..." He said and took out a pair of keys. "...Don't do anything funny...are we clear?" he threatened him with a dangerous glare. Haze smiled innocently and drew a halo above hid head with his finger. Azazel narrowed his eyes and turned to Raynare worried but she gave him a reassuring smile.

"...No point staying here anymore..." Sona said and got up with her peerage following suit. "We will meet at my office in Kuoh academy tomorrow at 10 a.m..." she announced and started leaving. Saji smirked at Haze arrogantly and turned to leave but he tripped on Haze's foot and fell face down on the floor. Haze laughed as Saji got up ashamed and walked quickly to Sona who looked at Haze with her brow raised.

"...You shouldn't make people like her angry intentionally..." Raynare commented as they were walking to the address her uncle gave them.

"...Why not? It's hilarious!" Haze responded with his hands in his pockets making her sign.

"You are nothing like Azazel said..." she complained a bit discouraged.

"Oh? He talks about me? Well life is already hard as it is...only the dead don't make jokes!" he stated as they reached an apartment complex.

They entered in a westrern style room and Haze lied on the couch letting a loud sign. Raynare rolled her eyes and went in the kitchen, she made quickly some snacks and returned to the living room with a tray where she found him watching TV and smoking one of Azazel's cigars.

"No smocking in here!" she told him with a harsh tone and hit the cigar with a small light ball.

"...Yes honey~!" he teased her and threw the cigar's remains in an ashtray.

She got a tickmark but decided it wasn't worth it. They watched some TV while eating in silence. Raynare leaned back on the couch and yawned hiding her mouth behind her palm and her eyes tearing up.

"...You didn't sleep that well in there..." Haze concluded without taking his eyes from the screen.

"...I guess so..." she admitted with her cheeks getting a faint, pink color.

"...I am surprised..." he admitted making her stare at him curious.

"By what?" she asked him.

"...From what I picked up you are not the most powerful one in your group...but you protected that blonde lolita and tried to do the same for that nun...I haven't met a lot of people like you..." he said making her to hide her red face behind her hair.

"...Why I am reacting like that?! I don't need his approval!" she thought and shook her head.

"Well...we better get some sleep..." he added and took off his blouse making her blush intensively. She walked quickly in her room and peeked at him before closing the door. She undressed and put her folded clother on a chair. She lied on the bed wearing only her black,lacy panty and hugged a pillow. She could feel her heart racing and her body getting hot.

"...Stupid dhampir..." she whispered quietly and went to sleep.

 **Haze POV**

Haze was in a dark dungeon where the shadows formed a black dragon who looked at him with a teasing smirk.

"What?" he stared at him with his brow raised.

" **...I haven't met a lot of people like you~"** Dragul sang imitating his voice.

"...You know I didn't mean it that way..." Haze retorted camly and manifested his dual shotguns.

" **...You know she wouldn't want you to live like this...she..."** the dragon started saying but he took a red blast on the face.

"...Unfortunately... we will never know what she wanted..." Haze responded angry with his left weapon smocking. The dragon cleared the smoke with his crimson wings and looked at him not knowing how to comfort him. "...Let's begin..." the boy said as entered his battle stance.

At 9 o'clock in the morning a topless Haze was making breakfast consisted of scrumbled eggs, sausages and some chocolate cookies for dessert.

Raynare opened the door and she froze due to his state of dress but the food's smell made her overcome her shame.

"Mmmm! Smells nice!" she commented and stood beside him observing his motions.

"It will be ready in five minutes..." he responded tiredly.

"...Are you ok?" she asked him with a frown.

"Yup! Just a bussy night that's all..." he said and served the dishes. Raynare tilted her head confused by what he said but his expression didn't let her to persue the subject further.

They sat on the table and started eating. "Wow! I-It's sooo goood~!" Raynare exclaimed happily with her cheeks stuffed with food.

"Glad you like it..." Haze said with a small grin.

"How did you learn to cook so well?" she asked him while chewing some sausage.

"...Azazel told you that I was trained as a spy...not exactly wrong but it's more than espionage..." he told her not really interested in the subject. She stopped eating and looked at him urging him to continue.

"...My training consisted of learning languages, customs, psycology, alchemy and martial arts...you could say that I am a world-class assassin..." he explained with a bitter smile and opened his suitcase.

"...And you must possess an extremely strong sacred gear...I felt some power eminating outside my room while I was sleeping..." she mentioned as she picked their dishes.

"...Sorry if I distrurbed you..." he said and wore a white T-shirt. "We better get going..." he added when he looked at the clock on his cellphone. "We don't want to make a bad first impression" he said sarcastically.

Ten minutes later they reached the schoolgate causing many students to look at them and whisper.

"Who is he?"

"He looks like a bad boy but he is cute~"

"Is she his girlfriend?"

"Die pretty-boy!"

Haze laughed listening their discussions and made an evil smirk as he hugged Raynare with his hand around her waist pulling her close to him.

"W-What are you doing?" she gasped with her cheeks getting red as the girls made dissapointing sounds and the boys glared at them jealously.

"Messing around a bit" he whispered in her ear with his charming voice making her shiver.

"...Stop it..." she said weakly and he laughed but let her go.

They reached outside of the school council's office with Raynare looking at her feet still embarrassed. "Knock~! Knock~! Is a devil in here~!?" he asked loudly with a wide smile while Raynare looked at him as if he was crazy. The door opened quickly and an irritated Saji appeared.

"...Are you out of your mind?!" he ask him after looking left and right in the hallway.

"Goodmorning too my sunshine~!" Haze responded teasingly and entered the room leaving Raynare and Saji to sign exhausted. They entered in and found Haze relaxing on a couch with Tsubaki ignoring him and Momo peeking at him from her book. Raynare sat next to him nervous due to the devils around them.

After ten minutes a bookcase behind the desk opened revealing a passage, from there Sona entered the room.

"It's seems you can be puntual..." she said as she sat on her chair and looked at him.

"Only on tuesdays..." he responded with a smile earning a hit from Raynare's elbow at his ribs.

"...Fallen angel...when exactly will your ex-comrades perform the ritual?" Sona questioned her ignoring Haze's attitude.

Raynare fliched as the girl turned to her but she was angry that she didn't refer to her by her name. "It was scheduled for tomorrow night...but since I didn't return they must have suspected that something is wrong and they will speed up the process...we have until tonight at best" She answered coldly.

Sona pressed her fingers together and began thinking. "Alright...Haze will intrude their base and save the nun...the fallen will serve as a distraction as me, Tsubaki and Momo will teleport next to their base and we will begin our assault when Asia Argento is secured." she declared.

"Wait! What about Mittelt?" Raynare got up from the couch and glared at her angrily.

"Not my concern...if you want to save your friend that's your choice..." Sona responded coldly.

Haze raised his brow at her statement but didn't say anything as Raynare trembled in anger. He got up and held her hand making her jump surprised.

"Don''t worry when I get Asia out I will return to help you..." he promised making her smile relieved.

"I didn't think of you as the hero type..." Sona commented with an annoyed face.

"What can I say? I have a soft spot for cute things..." he responded as he petted Raynare's hair making her blush.

"...Kaichou? Why didn't you pick me?" Saji interrupted displeased.

"Because you just started getting used to your power and you don't have the required experience to stand against fallen angels." Sona explained and Haze made him the loser sign on his forehead.

"Bullshit! I can take him and that filthy crow as well!" Saji shouted and a purple-black bracer resembling a lizard manifested on his right hand.

"Watch it kiddo..." Haze walked in front of Raynare with shadows eminating from his body.

"...Actually that's a good opportunity to grasp your power..." Sona commented with a smile.

They followed Sona throught the passage she appeared before and found themselves in a spacious arena illuminated by torches. "This is where we train away from prying eyes." She explained when they got in. Saji walked to the upper part of the arena and stood there confidently. Raynare started walking to the opposite side when Haze grabbed her hand.

"Can you leave this to me? I need to let of some steam..." he asked her with a calm expression which for some reason got her worried.

"...Sure..." she accepted and leaned against the wall away from the devils.

Haze stood a few meters ahead of him and started stretching his legs and arms. "What? You don't want your girlfriend to get hurt?" Saji provoked him while laughing.

Haze let a dark laugh that send chills to their spines. "Hahaha! That's it...keep talking while you still have that mouth..." he said and started walking towards without taking a battle stance.

"...You shitty vampire!" Saji roared and raised his hand. A line extended from his sacred gear and pierced Haze arm. "How is this?!" He asked as he started absorbing his power.

"...Absorption Line..huh..." he commented observing his hand with interest. Then his arm turned into shadows and the line fell on the floor.

"T-This never happened before!" Saji screamed afraid as Haze kept progressing to him.

"Actually it's rather common phenomenon...it happens to 4 out of 10 men nowadays..." Haze explained cheerfully making Raynare and Momo giggle despite the irritated glares of Sona and Tsubaki.

"Aarrg!" Saji screamed and kept blasting some magic bullets at him but they passed though him as if he was made of smoke. Then he run towards him and punched him in the face. Haze tilted his head to the side hiding his face behind his hair. Suddenly his hole body emitted ominous shadows and grabbed Saji from the colar of his shirt. Saji paled as two grey, slit eyes stared at him.

"I forgive you for being cocky due to your naivety...it's your master's fault for this...but I guess I can be thoughtful and give you a crash lesson on reality." Haze told him with a sweet smile baring his fangs. Then shadows filled the room in complete darkness despite the torches and Saji's high pitched screams echoed.

"Saajiii! Stop this at once!" Sona ordered with her body leaking her aura. The darkness dispersed and Haze was walking towards Raynare with a cocky smile and one hand in his pocket. Saji was nowhere around.

"Where is he?" Sona demaded with two bluish spheres in her palms. Haze laughed and pointed with his other hand somewhere behind his back. Sona looked at the direction he pointed and saw Saji hanging to a torch by his underwear crying pitifully.

"If your curiosity is sated we will be going now~!" Haze mused and left the room with a pleased Raynare.

Momo helped Saji to get down from his embarrassing position while Tsubaki approached her king. "...He is dangerous..." she stated still feeling chills on her spine.

"...Indeed...all the more reason to keep him close..." Sona said and walked away with a devilish smile.

 **And done with this chapter. Read! Review! Enjoy!**

 **I know I said that Haze is strong but not overpowered from the beginning but...I hate Saji...I don't need any other reason :P**


	3. Chapter 3

**Since I had some spare time I wrote the next chapter... Darek321 and atamanee I won't make him a devil thank you for the reviews! I don't own Highschool DxD only my character Haze.**

 **Mittelt POV**

"...Where is she (sob)..." Mittelt whispered crying with her knees pressed against her chest. It has been almost 2 days after Raynare's disappearance. Dohnaseek locked Asia in her room and had Freed and Kalawarner to stand as guards. She was also ordered not to leave the building and she could feel that her movements were being watched.

"Mittelt-chan~!" she jumped as she heard Freed's voice. She wipped her eyes and saw him leaning against her door with a sick smile.

"...What do you want freak?" she asked him standing up.

"Boss-chan decided that the ritual will be done in two hours and he wants you to prepare her as a sign of your loyalty!" the man said and Mittelt stared at him disgusted. "That stupid nun has been crying since yesterday! It drives me nuts! I was this close to break her little neck but Kalawarner-sama didn't let meee~!" he added laughing at her face.

He guided her at Asia's room and Mittelt noticed that nor Kalawarner's nor Dohnaseek's signatures were close. "...They must be bussy setting up that altar..." she thought while Freed unlocked the door. He moved out the way and nodded her to enter with a smirk. She went in and found Asia curled up on her bed crying.

"M-Mittelt?" she stuttered weakly. Mittelt sat next to her and forced a smile.

"Asia-chan...how are you?" she asked her seeing her pale complexion and red eyes.

"...Now (sniff) that you are here I feel better..." Asia responded with a smile making the girl to clench her fists angry. "Where is Ray?" she added wipping her eyes with her sleeves.

"...I don't know..." Mittelt responded and turned her face down feeling her eyes watering. Asia hugged her and started petting her hair.

"Oooh~! How touching! The lamb comforts the wolf! Hahahaha!" Freed interrupted them laughing crazily. Mittelt got up and hid Asia behind her forming a light spear in her hand. "What?! You guys planned to kill her from the start and now you protect her?! You must be crazier than me Mittelt-chan~" the man said and drew out his pistol from his coat.

"SHUUUTT UP!" Mittelt screamed furiously when she felt Asia getting away from her. She turned around and saw her cowarding against the wall with her emerald eyes in fear.

"Hahaha! Yes! That's exactly what I wanted to see! See Asia-chan~? Nobody wants to be your friend! They acted that way to earn your trust before they kill you like the trash you are!" Freed roared and pointed his gun at Asia before firing. Asia's eyes opened wide in shock as Mittelt stepped in and took the bullet in her shoulder.

"Aaaahhhh!" she screamed in pain as Freed kept shooting at her laughing like a maniac. Asia was frozen in Mittelt's embrace as her blood flowed on the floor. "...I-I am sorry...we really wanted to be friends with you..." she said with a pained smile before she passed out.

Freed walked towards while licking his gun's barrel. "No-no...Mittelt-chan...the fun has just began~!" he said and pointed his weapon at Asia's face. "You! Heal her! NOW!" he barked pulling the gun's cork with a psychotic smile.

 **Sona POV**

Sona, Tsubaki and Momo were waiting in her office for Haze's call to begin their assault. "He's late..." she said looking at the clock on the wall. Then, her cellphone rang and she answered it while the two girls readied themselves.

"We have a problem..." Haze said before she could ask.

"Define problem..." she said raising her brow.

"You better come here..." he responded ending the call. She looked at the girls who nodded and began forming their magic circles. They appeared 15 meters away from the church and there they found Raynare holding Haze whose body was smocking as if he was burned.

"What happened?" she asked him kneeling next to him.

"...They must have suspected us...when I tried to get in using my shadow form I was blocked and forced back to my original form...someone has enacted a pretty bothersome barrier..." he explained with a groan.

Sona looked at the building and indeed her senses picked up a strong barrier around it. "Well we can always use the front door.." she decided and turned to Tsubaki. The girl nodded and turned to the church, she took off her glasses and closed her eyes taking a small breath. A gold aura enveloped her body making Raynare sweat nervously. Tsubaki opened her eyes and the violet one glowed intensively. Then the barrier cracked and shuttered with a glass-breaking sound. As soon as the noise disappeared many exorcists rushed out of the building with their light-swords and guns ready.

"I sense the nun beneath the church...along with one fallen..." Sona said pushing her glasses on her nose. "Now that the barrier is down we will teleport there right away and secure her..." she declared and turned to Haze.

"God's grace be with us~!" he joked and the devils held their heads in pain. Raynare slapped the back of his head and spread her wings.

"I am going for Mittelt" she said and flew ahead of them. The devils looked at Haze with their eyes half-closed before teleporting throught their magic circles. He turned to the exorcists in front of him and walked towards them with his usual cocky smile.

"Evening ladies~!" he provoked them as they took a battle stance. He extended his hands to his sides and black-red mist covered them as his dual shotguns manifested. "Time for some target practise..." he said with a nasty grin baring his vampiric fangs.

 **Raynare POV**

The black-haired fallen flew in the hall with two light-spears ready. She could hear some screams outside of the church along with some gunshots making her hair stand up. Her amethyst eyes scouted around her for any movement. When she was sure there wasn't any enemy present she landed and started walking towards the living quarters. Her breath was frantic as she paced in the silent space. "Iiyyaa!" she froze when she heard Mittelts's screams. She run quickly and blasted the door with one of her spears. Her face turned to a mask of pure rage as she witnessed what happened before her. Mittlet was on her knees with her hands locked in shackles above her head against the wall. Her clothes were torn, her face and body were covered with cuts and bruises. Many bloody feathers of her small, black wings were on the floor and Freed had taken out his member trying to force it in her mouth pulling her hair with his other hand.

"Oh! Raynare-chan~! How good to have you with us! Although Mittett-chan is a fallen angel she is rather clumsy with those things! Hahahahahaah!" He commented and slapped Mittlet hard enough to cough out some blood.

"BASTAAAARD!" Raynare screamed and lashed at him throwing her spear. Freed jumped away and pulled his dick in his pants.

"Well~! That was rather sloppy! Ahahaha!" he laughed and drew his blade. Raynare created two light swords and spin her body slashing. Freed parried her strikes and kicked her stomach sending her on the wall. She grunted in pain but glared at him with hate.

"That's it! I think you are finally falling for me~!" he said and licked his blade. She spread her wings and dived at him with her blades raised. Freed rolled on the floor and pulled his gun. Before Raynare could react she screamed in pain as he filled her wings with holes. She fell down clenching her teeth with her eyes tearing up.

Freed kicked her in the face cracking her jaw and sending her on a table which flipped sideways. She was coughing blood and breathing hardly as Freed walked slowly at her ogling her breasts bouncing in her black, latex-strap suit. "...You must be a really slutty one Ray-chan~! I've seen girls with more clothing in Amsterdam's Red Light District! Hahahaha!" laughed like a madman and pinned her down with one hand chocking her.

"Aaaahhh!" she shouted as Freed pierced her wings on the table with two daggers. "Your screams are soooo~ sweet! I can't wait to hear more!" he said and licked her cheek. He ripped apart her chestwear and drooled as he looked at her boobs. Raynare started crying as he extended his hand to fondle them. "No-No! Not yet sweety~! You can cry later when I rape your sister after I am done with you!" His red eyes were filled with insanity and he was sweating like a pig.

"AAARRGGHH!" he groaned still smiling with blood leaking out of his lips. He fell sideways with a large hole on his back. Haze was standing behind him. His grey-slit eyes were locked on Freed and his face was distorted by cold anger. In his left hand covered in blood was Freed's spine. He tossed it away and kneeled next to Raynare who flinched in fear as he leaned closer to her.

"...You don't have to be afraid of me..." he whispered softly as he pulled out the daggers carefully not to damage her wings any further. "Can you stand up?" he asked her as he examined her wounds. She just nodded feeling that her voice would betray her. She got up and turned to him while he approached Mittelt. He broke her shackles with his vampiric strength and lifted her small body.

"...She needs medical treatment...you bet...Argh!" he stopped as a purple, light spear pieced his leg from behind. He fell down and behind him was Kalawarner holding another spear. She looked at them and Freed and a smile spread on her lips.

"Thank you for taking care of that for me..." she told Haze who was growling on the floor. He lifted his hand and his shotgun manifested. "Ah!Ah! And here I thought you would want to meet your friends~" she said and Haze glared at her furiously before unequipping his weapon. "Good boy~" she teased him before kicking his head making him pass out. She turned to Raynare who was shivering with Mittelt in her arms.

"...You are a disgrace to our kind! You conspired with those lowly devils...I should rip off your wings...but Dohnaseek thought that you can still be useful as a hostage..." she said and formed some chains in her hands.

 **Sona POV**

Sona shook her head trying to get rid of the dizzyness. She opened her eyes and with her blurry vision saw a dark room illuminated by candles that casted shadows on a damaged cross. Asia was chained on it still breathing but clearly exhausted. She tried to move her body but she couldn't as gold colored chains were around her arms and legs. At her left Tsubaki and Momo were in a similar position but unconscious. All of them have some burns and wounds on their bodies.

"...Should have expected that..." she thought bitterly. When they teleported in the dungeon the fallens had enanted a field that showered them in holy light. Tsubaki tried to withstand its effects but she was punched in the stomach by a middle aged fallen in a coat and fedora. On the other hand, Momo passed out quickly and she was left alone not able to react. She looked at Asia and her servants ashamed of her weakness.

"...We really have to stop meeting like this..." she heard a pained voice behind her and turned around. Haze was also chained upside down from the ceiling.

"...Are you alright?" he asked her with a smile, but before she could answer two fallens entered the room. The female drew Raynare and the unconsious Mittlet by chains. The male one approached Haze and stared at him with interest.

"...Who hired you?" He asked as he coated his hand with holy aura. Haze returned his stare not answering. Dohnaseek punched him in the belly hard.

"Cough! Cough!...A little more to the left please...The itch is killing me!" he joked while coughing. The fallen narrowed his eyes and threw 2 more punches. The boy started laughing causing him to get angry. He pulled the chaine that held the body attached to the ceiling and tossed him at the ground in the middle of the room.

"...T-That's the spot!" Haze commented while smiling in pain. Sona closed her eyes not able to endure. Raynare started flailing in her chains to no avail. Dohnaseek formed a light sword in his hand and pulled Haze from his hair forcing him to his knees.

"Nice knowing you kid..." the male fallen said and shoved it in Haze's abdomen. Haze cleched his jaw not to scream as he glared at him. He pulled the sword out and blood flowed out. Haze groaned in pain and his head fell on his chest hiding his face in his hair. Raynare started crying still flailing in her restrains. Dohnaseek turned to Kalawarner who was giggling seeing Raynare's pathetic attempts. "...Begin the ritual..." he ordered her but soon noticed that something was wrong. Sona, Raynare and the other two fallen felt chills on their backs as the room started getting darker. Haze lifted his face revealing a nasty smile. Dohnaseek afraid formed a light spear and lanched at the boy's heart sending him a few meters back. The darkness stopped spreading but didn't disperse. The fallen backstepped as Haze's body lifted from the floor making a 90 degree angle. Shadows emitted from his body corroding the chains. Haze let a beastly roar baring his vampiric fangs as the room was filled in darkness. The only light sources were Kalawarner's and Dohnaseek's light swords. The sound of chains breaking reached their ears. "AAAA!" The restrains holding the girls disappeared.

"KALAWARNER!" the fallen screamed in agony when something pulled the woman in the darkness. Then, two red faint lights appeared before him. Haze stood ahead of him with a strain of blood on his lips and two shotguns in his hands.

" **Crimson Rhapsody"** a cold voiced boomed.

Black chains with crimson veins adorned with spikes broke out of the ground and trapped the fallen who screamed in pain as his blood and power were sapped by them. Haze disappeared in the shadows and suddenly countless red blasts were shot from everywhere around Dohnaseek blowing away bits off his body.

Sona's eyes were glued to what was happening in front of her. The fallen was reduced to a pile of ashes. The shadows dispersed and Haze was breathing sharply. His face was paler than usual with his wounds still open. His legs gave in and fell face down on the floor.

 **Raynare POV**

Raynare run to his side immediately while Sona turned to her peerage members who began regaining their senses. Tsubaki looked around confused, she tried to get up but she hissed in pain holding her belly.

"Don't get up! You may have a broken rib or two..." Sona concluded and turned to Momo. "...Free the nun..." she added and formed two spheres of pure water in her palms to perform first aid to her queen. Momo untied Asia from the cross and helped her walk offering her her shoulder.

Asia turned to Raynare and she didn't know what to say. Mittlet was wounded still on the floor unconscious. She broke free from Momo's embrace and kneeled next to the blonde fallen. She raised her hands and two green glows appeared healing her. She got up and did the same for Tsubaki was was looked amased as the pain subjugated. The blonde nun walked with shaky steps next to Raynare and touched her tattered wings with a pained expression.

"I am sorry for leaving you behind..." Raynare said not able to look at her. She gasped as Asia hugged her tightly and began healing her. Sona stood by with Momo and Tsubaki holding Mittlet in her arms.

"Can you do the same to him?" Sona asked her looking at Haze's expressionless face.

"...I-I can heal the wounds...but I can't replenish the blood he lost..." Asia responded and placed her small hands above his torso. The wounds started mending but at a slower rate making Asia to frown. "His body is resisting the healing!" she thought worried. Thankfully his wounds closed but he didn't react.

"..Haze? Haze?!" Raynare started shaking him from his shoulders. Raynare felt her eyes watering and Asia pulled her in her arms. Momo turned around to hide her face and Tsubaki closed her eyes.

"...We have to inform Azaz..." Sona started saying trying to control her feelings when.

"DAAAAAAAMNNNN!" Haze roared loudly scaring the shit out of them lifting his upper body. "...That hurt..." he added with a wide smile.

"...Y-You...insufferable prick..." Raynare complained wipping the tears from her cheeks ashamed.

"Yeah-Yeah! I know you dig me~!" Haze responded cheerfully and planted a soft kiss on her cheek making her blush.

The girls started laughing at her red face as she was opening her mouth like a fish. "Aaahhh! Just stay dead for all I care..." she screamed and pulled Mittelt in her arms before disappearing in a glow of light.

"...A little help? Pretty please~?" he pleaded with a smile making Sona to roll her eyes.

 **Haze POV**

After they returned to school council's's office for Asia and the others to rest Sona teleported herself along with Haze back to his base. He groaned in pain as she helped him lie down to his sleeping bag.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay with us tonight?" Sona asked him for the third time worried.

"...I appreciate the gesture...but right now it's not a good idea to be around me..." he said closing his eyes.

"...You need blood..." she concluded looking at his pained expression.

"...Since I used my sacred gear while my body was at that state...sadly yes..." he admitted with a small laugh.

Sona looked at him bitting her lips before making a choice. She hopped on him gently and started unbuttoning her white shirt. Haze looked at her with doubt as she let it fall down revealing a lilac bra and her flat stomach.

"...I didn't think of you as the cute type..." he mentioned causing her cheeks to get pink.

"...Consider this a favor for saving us..." Sona declared trying to sound like her usual self but her trembling fingers showed otherwise. She tried to unhook her front-clip bra but Haze lifted his torso and hugged her by the waist with one hand and he grabbed her hands with the other. He unhooked it and her A-size breasts came out. Her eyes fell down disappointed.

"...I know that they are not big enough..." she whispered sounding like a girl her age. "Aah!" she gasped as she felt his cold hand fondling them.

"...Maybe...but they look sensitive..." he said and pinched her pink nipple. Sona's face got red and her breathing more frantic. Haze carressed her shoulders as he pulled down the straps slowly. She hugged him wrapping her legs around his waist with her hands feeling his mascular back. She shivered when her hard nipples were pressed against his cold chest. Haze smelled her neck enjoying her scent. He leaned back and saw her flustered face. Her violet were lost in lust and her glasses had some steam on their lences.

"...We can still stop..." he told her giving her one last chance to walk away. She made a sexy smile that Haze didn't think she could make. She took off her glasses and drove one their temple tips on her lips licking it.

"...You are not so bad after all~" she provoked him and her heart skipped a bit when he let a small growl.

"...You...have...no...idea..." he whispered and pulled her closer, he licked her neck causing her to pull his hair.

"Ah!" she gasped as his sharp fangs pierced her skin. Although it was a bit painful she kinda liked it when he started sucking her blood with his cold lips kissing her. Sona began grinding herself on him while moaning sweetly. Her fingers gripped his skin greedily as she heard the lewd sounds made by his sucking. She began feeling dizzy and her arms fell down. Haze lied back and kept her on him in his embrace.

"You need to eat some protein in the morning..." he advised her petting her hair.

"Mmmhhhmm~..." she responded hearing his heartbeat with her head resting on his chest. He covered both of them with his sheet and fell asleep in each other's embrace.

Haze woke up a little later than he used to. Sona wasn't there and he laughed bitterly realising that what happened last night was a one-time thing. He gathered his stuff and packed up his suitcase. He wore some casual clothes and went downstairs playing with the keys in his hand. Just when he was about to open the door to leave.

"Goodmorning~!" Raynare appeared in front of him dressed in the Kuoh academy uniform holding a suitcase in one hand and two papercups with coffee in the other.

"Goodmorning?" he responded narrowing his eyes as the girl entered and left her suitcase against the wall. She offered him one of the cups and took a sip of her own.

"What's with this ridiculous getup?" he asked her with a teasing tone.

"What? Do I look weird in it?" she asked taking a spin causing her skirt to lift enough for him to see her black panty.

"Not really...but I think wearing black in the morning might give the wrong impression..." he teased her sipping a bit from his cup. Raynare's cheeks got a bit red but she cleared her throat and opened her suitcase.

"Here! That's for you!" she said and gave him a male school uniform enclosed in its plastic bag. Haze almost spit out his coffee as he saw what she held.

"W-What the hell is this?!" he asked sweating.

"Didn't you check your e-mail?" she asked him tilting her head.

Haze opened his mail and saw a new message from Rich Featherbutt. He opened it and his expression turned stupid as he read the text. "Good work last night. Raynare reported me what happened concerning the incident. I am afraid your services are still required for my organization. I worked out a deal with Miss Sitri to allow you, Raynare and Mittelt enroll in her school. Don't worry about your master, I had some dirt on Lord Tepes so he won't bother us for a while.

P.S. Raynare will live with you as well as Mittelt, after she recovers from her exhaustion. Your payment will be given to you the usual way. Enjoy your school life Haze-boy! :P"

"...I don't believe it..." was all he managed to say in his shock.

"I hope we get along from now on H-a-z-e-kun~!" Raynare giggled adorably.

 **And that's all for now! Read! Review! Enjoy!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello again! I didn't releash a new chapter for a while due to some problems that came up with my university life...I might not be able to update my fanfics on a weekly base but I will try. I don't own Highschool Dxd only my character Haze.**

 **Haze POV**

"Unbelievable...stupid...ass-eater..." Haze kept cursing behind his teeth as he was pacing towards Kuoh Academy with Raynare next to him giggling. She got him to wear the school's outfit after making pleady-puppy-looking eyes. He was wearing black pants with a silver belt, white sneakers and the usual shirt with black stripes without the blazer. He had rolled up the sleeves and the collar lifted.

They reached the school grounds earning curious looks from the girls and boys around them. The gossips started despite Haze's scary expression. Raynare smirked and hugged his arm between her breasts making the girls causing the females to pout and the males to curse him. Haze gave her a side look with his brow raised.

"...What? I thought you liked messing around?" she told him with a provoking smile.

"...True..." he mused and pulled his arm from her and pinched her butt strong enough to make her gasp making sure the others around them saw him.

"Aaahh!" she shouted with her cheeks pink and followed him inside the main building making a mental note to get back at him.

They reached the school counsil's office and Raynare knocked the door. After a few seconds Tsubaki opened the door and let them in withouts saying anything. In the room Sona was sitting behind her desk discussing with a red haired girl who was sitting on a chair in front of her.

Rais turned around her head with grace and glared at them with a bewitching smile. "Goodmornin..." she started saying.

"Shut your trap tomato-head!" Haze hissed at her making her narrow her green-blue eyes displeased. "What's the meaning of this?" he asked Sona who looked at amused.

"...I was just explaining Rias about your enrollment in our school due to our contract." She responded sending him a meaningful look. Haze rolled his eyes and sat on the cough bored with Raynare following him evading Rias disgusted look.

"...Why is there a fallen trash in here Sona?" Rias asked her ignoring Haze's dreadful smile. Before Sona could answer Haze embraced the fallen around her shoulders and brought her closer to him.

"She is my associate and sometimes my sexual releash...so I would prefer if you kept any smart comments to yourself lobster..." Haze said with a smile making a blushed Raynare to elbow him.

"...I suppose everyone has his fetishes..." Rias added dismissingly before turning to her friend. "...So where is the girl?"

"...Asia will be here shortly...I let her sleep with Momo to keep her company after her...traumatic experience and to get her accustomed to our situation." Sona responded calmly playing with a bishop piece in her hands. Then, the door opened as Momo and a nervous Asia wearing the school's outfit entered. Haze frowned when he felt her devil signature. Rias got up and examined Asia who kept looking at the floor embarassed.

"...So...Asia Argento...I heard you possess the Twilight Healing...how adept you think you are in its uses?" the red devil asked her with sickening sweet voice from Haze's point of view.

"..I-I have been using it for 3 years...The church made me a saint when they found out its power...until I was excommunicated for healing a devil..." The blonde responded with a sad expression. She gasped when Rias pulled her in a hug and petted her hair.

"...Don't worry...we won't let you alone..ever again..." Rias said with a charming smile. "From now on you are part of my peerage as I have traded you with Sona...Do you want to meet your new family?" she asked her holding her cute face in her palms.

"...Y-Yes..." Asia said with a nod and turned to Haze. "...Haze-sama...thank you for saving me..." she added with a small bow.

"It's Haze Asia-chan...I guess we will see each other regularly since we are schoolmates..." He responded with a bitter smile.

Rias hugged Asia around her petite waist and guided her out of the room before showing an arrogant smile to Haze before closing the door behind them.

"...Bitch..." Haze said loudly making Raynare to open her eyes wide and Sona to let a small laugh.

"She is not that bad...just desperate..." Sona commented and placed the bishop piece in a drawer. "...I guess you have questions..." she said and turned her attention to Haze crossing her fingers in front of her lips.

"Sure I do..." Haze stated and walked in front of her desk and placed his hand on it. "How in the seven hells I am contracted to you and why am I wearing this ridiculous outfit?" he demanded with an angry face.

Sona frowned displeased. "Ridiculous?! I designed this!" Sona retorted getting up from her seat with her face a few inches away from his.

"...Oh...well that explains one thing..." the boy commented sarcastically making her cheeks pink from anger. She fixed her glasses with an annoyed face and sat down on her chair. She opened a drawer and pulled out some papers. Haze took them and started reading them.

"...Yuuma Amano and Haze Amano?..." he raised his brow and turned to Raynare who had a faint blush on her cheeks while rubbing her legs embarassed.

"Governor Azazel thought it would make things easier if you were presented as siblings, since you are living to together it would cause some...unfavorable remarks from the other students..." Sona explained and tilted her head as Haze facepalmed himself. "...Is something wrong?"

"...Nothing too serious...well we can always say we are adopted..." Haze mused shrugging his shoulders and Raynare giggled a bit making Sona to glare at her. "...About the contract?" Haze asked and snapped his fingers to get her attention from Raynare.

Sona took a deep breath while the rest of her peerage entered the office. "Right now you serve as a diplomat between me and the fallen angels...At least that's what I told Rias..." She added causing Haze to cross his arms and lock his grey eyes with hers. "In truth, Azazel is going to share with me his knowlegde regarding the sacred gears he has investigated and in time he promised to make some artificial ones for my peerage."

"...And what exactly is my part in this bussness?" Haze questioned her suspiciously.

Sona looked at him while pondering about something. "Haze are you familiar with the game known as chess?" she asked him making Tsubaki to open her eyes wide without saying again anything.

"...I have played a few times..." Haze responded slowly not understanding her intentions. Sona clicked her fingers and a chessboard manifested on her desk with blue colored pawns on her side and white one at his.

"How about a bet? If you defeat me I will answer your questions...but if I defeat you, you along with Raynare will join my peerage." she declared with a confident smile. Haze stared at her for a minute before letting a small growl. He sat down on a chair and moved his knight piece staring the game.

After twenty minutes Sona was sweating profoundly. She had lost most of her pieces apart from her bishop, rook , King and a couple of pawns. On the other hand. Haze had used efficiently all of his pawns during the game. He had lost all of them along with his knight but all the others were still alive and pressuring her. She glanced at him and found him smilling charmingly without breaking eye contact.

"...Don't look at me like that..." she pleaded in her mind and moved her bishop in front of her king to shield him from his queen. Haze took her bishop with his queen. "Check mate Sona-chan!" he stated and leaned back in his seat with a annoying smirk. Tsubaki run behind her king and grabbed her shoulders looking at Haze trying to see something only she could. Sona petted her hand with a weak smile and took off her glasses. She hid her face behind her hand and Haze stopped smiling thinking that she started crying but he made a curious expression when she started laughing like a child. She revealed her face and Haze frowned when her voilet eyes locked at his. She got up and in front of everyone sat on his lap and wrapped her delicate arms around his neck.

"...I knew you were special..." she whispered with a sweet voice that made him shiver. Raynare looked at them angrily with her fingers twitching. Sona closed her eyes and kissed him making the girls gasp and Sanji to fall on his knees heartbroken. Haze didn't return her kiss causing her to lean back with a childish pout on her face. "Last night you were more appreciating~" she stated sexily. Haze pushed her back and got up from his seat.

"You didn't answer my question." he demanded with a cold voice. Sona stared at him before she let a sign. She put her glasses on and sat on her desk.

"...Well...I asked Azazel if he could make it possible to make you stay...I still want you in my peerage but since you defeated me I have to wait for that...in truth I wanted you to serve as a trainer for my servants...last night even if I took my strongest members we were outsmarted from 2 fallen...I don't wish to experience it again...no offence Raynare.." she added and turned to the black-haired girl who was smilling dangerously on the couch.

"None taken Sona...care to explain what happened last night?" she asked with a cute smile that didn't fool anyone. Sona blushed making the girls to look at each other giggling apart from Sanji who was glaring murderously at Haze and Tsubaki who examined her king's reaction confused.

"She let me drink some of her blood in order to calm down my vampiric thirst." Haze responded still looking at Sona with an expressionless face. The girls looked at their master with lecherous faces causing her to look at her feet embarassed. Haze turned around and walked to the door ignoring the girls ogling him. He opened the door and turned to Raynare who was fumming. "Are you coming?"

 **Sona POV**

After the door closed behind them Sona let a deep sign and lied on the couch face down. The girls got around her and started poking her while letting small laughs at her reaction. Thankfully Tsubaki stepped in and saved her. "Calm down everyone! You are being disrespectful to our king!" she barked making the girls step back. Sona sat on the couch and started caressing her neck where Haze's fangs pierced her.

Tsubaki pulled her hand and unbuttoned a few buttons. She saw 2 red marks on her colar that were almost healed. "...They don't seem to be infected...What were you thinking?" she accused her after examing it.

"...I don't know...I just felt like doing it..." she admitted weakly making Tsubaki to frown. She had never seen her behaving like that.

"...The more important question would be...how was it?" Momo stepped in with grin.

"OOOHHH! COOOMEEE OOOON!" Sanji roared and kicked the door open before storming out with Nimura running behind him.

 **Raynare POV**

"Fucking devil-whore!" Raynare cursed in her mind while following Haze to their first class. He didn't say anything after leaving from that devil infested nest. She felt a sharp pain in her chest when she remembered Sona kissing him. Some of her holy aura began leaking around her palms until Haze grabbed her gently from her shoulder.

"Calm down! We don't need more problems right now..." he said and looked at her seriously. Raynare threw his arm and glared at him.

"I am not that stupid!" she shouted with her cheeks getting red. Before Haze could answer a teacher opened the door and glared at them. They introduced themselves in class and took their seats as Sona and Tsubaki entered the classroom. The students immediately stood up and bowed until Sona sat down gracefully. She glanced at Haze who was giggling on his seat and made a pout. Raynare sitting behind him spend the rest of the day trying to ignore the boys who tried to pass notes at her and narrowing her as when she spotted Sona peeking at Haze who was playing lazily with his pen.

The teacher noticed that the boy didn't pay attention in the lesson and threw a piece of chulk aiming for his forehead but Haze tilted his head to the side. The chulk fell on Raynare's head causing her to frown. "...I am sorry Amano-san...well Amano Haze, since you seem bored do you think you can help me solve this reaction?" the teacher said while pointing on the board.

CH3COOH + CO3(-2) =

Haze looked at the reaction completely bored. He let a small sign and approached the board. He filled the answer and sat down while rolling his eyes.

CH3COOH + CO3(-2) = CH3COO(-1) + HCO3(-1)

Haze turned to the teacher "This reaction is only possible because the second acid is weaker than the first one...but sensei you forgot to set at which temperature this reaction takes place..." he added and started playing again with his pen making the teacher stare at him speechless while the girls started giggling. Raynare slapped the back of his head and turned to Sona who was staring at him like a silly schoolgirl in love. "Excuse me sensei! I need to step out for a moment to puke a little..." the fallen said and went outside ignoring the teacher's protests. Haze glanced at her before crossing his arms on his desk to nap.

 **Haze POV**

The boy tried to ignore the whispers around him while taking a nap, but then many sounds started reaching his head like drums. He lifted his eyes, the classroom was the same but he could see the layout of the veins on everyone's body. They glowed with a warm orange color which intensified with every beat of their hearts. He looked around and saw the devils's bodies. Sona's veins were light blue while Tsubaki were a tint darker.

"...Dragul? What's goin on?" he asked mentally his partner.

" **I am not sure...I think I sensed a change in your blood last night after you drank that devil's blood...until now your body was adjusting it to yours...If my hypothesis is correct you might have absorbed some of her magic resulting to this new power..."** the dragon speculated calmly.

"...I can see everyone's blood circulating inside of them...I know that my race has the ability to increase its power temporarily by drinking blood...but this feels different..." Haze thought confused while taking small breaths.

When the bell rang Haze got up immediately and went outside quickly in order to avoid being interrogated from his new schoolmates. He went to the school's courtyard and sat under a big oak's shade. He stretched his arms while yawning when...

"PEEEERVEERRTSSS!" a female scream was heard from the school's gym. He turned his head and saw 3 boys running away from some girls barely covering themselves with towels and their hands swinging shinais over their heads. The bold guy and the one wearing glasses tripped over and soon where surrounded by the furious girls. The other boy, Hyoudou Issei run for dear life and disappeared around the corner. He laughed his ass off while the two unlucky perverts took their beating. He put his hands in his pockets and transformed in his shadow form. He flew behind them and tailled Issei. He found him leaning against the wall sweating while hearing his pals's cries.

"...You know...I can't decide if you are brave or stupid for peeking at those kendo girls..." Haze mused while he reverted in his original form next to the boy.

"W-What?! Who the fuck are you?" Issei shouted shocked and took a few steps back afraid.

"...Just your senpai in perversion~!" Haze stated making a theatrical bow with a cocky smile. "You know there are better ways to admire the beauty of a woman's naked form." he added making Issei to perk his ears.

"I am listening..." the boy said with a perverted grin on his goofy face.

A few moments later...

"Sensei you have earned my eternal devotion..." Issei whispered with a major nosebleed on his face. They were on the roof peeking at the female changing room through a window. "Ohh~! Murayama's breast have gotten bigger! Katase's still have a way to go but her butt looks juicy!" he started commenting while his brown eyes scanned the hole room greedily as if he tried to inprint it in his mind. Haze looked inside the room admiring as well the semi-naked girls while he took out his cellphone. He started taking pictures and turned its screen to Issei.

"Why not take some pictures...for educational purposes of course..." he added and passed the phone to him.

"Senpai! I just found my shangri la! This is a true piece of art!" the boy exclaimed while tearing up completely moved.

"Hahaha! You can take as many pictures as you want Issei...I will send them to you later..." the dhamphir said while the boy returned to his...persue of art.

Haze leaned against the edge smilling. He looked down and found Sona, Tsubaki , Momo and the rest of her peerage having P.E. lesson wearing some, as Issei complimented them, eyecandy bloomers. He narrowed his eyes as he saw the gilrs running around the course with Sanji following behind them admiring their asses with a lecherous look.

Haze made an evil smile and closed his eyes. He took a small breathe and opened them again, he could see the layout of their veins. He pointed his index at Sanji who stopped running immediately. The gils noticed his strange behavior and turned around confused. Then, Haze stuck his tongue out playfully and moved his finger sideways, suddenly Sanji slapped himself hard.

"...W-What the hell?!" he roared angrily while staring at his hand.

"Sanji...what's wrong?" Nimura run to him concerned. Before he could respond his hand raised again and started slapping him repeatedly on both cheeks.

"Aou! Ow! Aiii!" he shouted between the slaps while the girls looked at him as if he was crazy. Haze fell on his back laughing himself to tears.

"What are you doing?" a female voice snapped him out of his fun-time. He threw his head back and saw Raynare looking at him with a deadpan look and arms crossed.

"Nothing." he responded with a poker face making her to sign.

"Oh! Who's the baby Haze?" Issei interrupted them looking at her big boobs.

"This is my sister Amano Yuuma. Yuuma here is Hyoudou Issei a fellow pilgrim on the man's romance." Haze introduced them with a smile before wrapping his arm around her waist. "Well, at least this is the cover story...Isn't it Raynare-chan?" he added and kissed her cheek making her to punch him in the gut.

"Is she one of...us?" Issei looked at her with a confused expression before the fallen extended her black-feathered wings. "S-She is one them! The ones that killed me!" Issei stuttered and manifested a red bracer on his left hand.

"Pfff! Just a twice critical! I can't believe we were sent to observe him..." Raynare laughed while observing his sacred gear.

"...I wouldn't be so sure my dear..." Haze went close to the frightened boy and grabbed his shoulder. "Don't worry she is not your enemy...well technically she is a fallen angel and you a devil but anyways..." Haze reassured him with a smile before turning to the girl. "Since it's weekend tomorrow how about we go buy some necessities for our apartment?"

"...You...live together?!" Issei asked with some blood running from his nose.

 **Raynare POV**

Haze and Raynare were walking through the city shop district that Issei proposed at school. Haze stood in front of an ATM and pulled out his credit card. "FUUUUCKIIING MIIIIDDDAAAAS GOOOLD AAAASSS!" he exclaimed when he viewed his bank account. Raynare stood at her tips and peeked from his shoulder with her mouth wide open.

"500.000.000 doooollllaaaars..." she gasped not believing either the amount. Haze shook his head and withdrew some of it with trembling hands.

"What the fuck is your old man thinking?" he asked her.

"...Don't ask me!" she responded pinching her nose.

They spent the next 3 hours browsing the shops to buy some furniture for their house. After he signed the papers with their address and other information they sat to a cafeteria to take a break. Raynare ordered a vanilla milk shake while Haze an apple juice. Raynare rubbed her knees with a pained expression.

"Think we got everything we needed?" she asked him lifting her amethyst eyes. He didn't answer and kept staring at something. She turned her head around and saw a shop with a black grand piano on display. He entered the shop and discussed with a clerk before coming out after shaking hands with him.

"I didn't know you played." she commented with a smile.

"...Actually...I know only one song...so that's hardly knowing how to play." he responded a bit sad for some reason and took a cigarette out of his pocket. They started walking back home with Haze blowing shapes with the smoke cheerfully.

Raynare looked at him disapointed due to his bad habbit. "No smocking in the house!" she stated causing Haze to laugh.

"Last time I checked it was my house...but I guess smocking inside is indeed a lack of manners." he admitted. They got home after an hour and found three trucks waiting for them outside. The movers helped put the furniture inside after Haze gave them a tip.

"...What a day..." he mused tiredly as he sat on the new, comfy, white couch. Raynare agreed with a cute yawn while stretching her arms causing her breasts to bounce. " I am too tired to cook...do you mind if I ordered some pizza or something?" he suggested while taking off his shirt.

"...Not really..." the fallen responded averting her eyes feeling her cheeks getting red. Haze noticed her behavior and smiled teasingly

"...Here I thought you would be used to nudity since your battle attire is..." he didn't complete his sentence as Raynare threw a pillow on his face and run upstairs. "She is so cute!" he commented before picking up his cellphone.

"Stupid! Playboy! Sex-deprived dhamphir! Lecher! Jerk!" Raynare kept calling him names irritated as she was taking a shower. She touched her chest while feeling something warm inside her. She started massaging them with her eyes closed.

After she got out of the shower with her wet, black hair combed to the right exposing her neck, she went downstairs wearing a purple t-shirt and black shorts. She perked her ears as she heard a melody coming from the living room. She peeked from the corner and found him playing a slow, beautiful song on the piano. It was a song she didn't recognise but still liked it. She sat next to him and observed as his fingers kept pressing the buttons. He smiled as he glanced at her and kept playing. Raynare closed her eyes and started humming softly to the melody. After the song ended she opened her eyes and froze as she noticed a single tear running to his cheek.

She hesitated at first but started rubbing his back while smiling. "Is something wrong?"

"...Not really...it's just...I don't even know the song's name I am playing...a friend of mine used to play this when I was sad..." he responded before wipping the tear. The doorbell rang and he turned around. "Why don't you pick up a movie while I pay the delivery?" he asked her.

"...Deal..." she responded and kneeled in front of the tv set trying to choose a film. Haze returned holding three pizzas and a bottle of coca-cola. Raynare had placed 3 films on the table. He put the food on the table and waited for the girl to pick some dishes and glasses. She found him lying on the sofa with a brow raised.

"What?" she asked while tilting her head to the side.

He raised his hand holding the 3 films she chose. "50 shades of gray, Twilight and The Notebook? If I didn't know any better I would suspect that you are trying to seduce me..." he teased her with his charming deep voice.

Raynare pulled the disks from his hand with her face deep red. "These were for later!" she exclaimed ashamed.

"...Later?" Haze smiled while the girl stuck her tongue out and put one comedy in the dvd player. They started eating while watching a film about a family who went on a road trip with many mishaps on the way. Haze ate his share and leaned back putting a fluffy pillow behind his neck. Raynare started feeling sleepy after eating and had a hard time keeping her eyes open. She placed her head on his lap and fell asleep soundly. Haze looked at her sleepy face and poked her cheek with his finger. She mumbled something in her sleep and hugged his arm on her chest. Haze giggled softly and pulled a blanket from his side. He covered her causing her to make some appreciative sounds. He caressed her neck with his index until he fell asleep observing her.

 **Haze POV**

The boy began stirring in his sleep as the smell of bacon and eggs reached his nostrils. He opened his eyes and he frowned confused as Raynare was still sleeping on his lap. He got up slowly in order not to wake her up and walked towards the kitchen. He rubbed his face and raised a brow as he looked inside. A short girl with blond hair styled in twintails was cooking wearing a white apron while humming cheerfully.

Haze opened the fridge and pulled out a bottle of milk. He was about to drink a bit when he stopped with his mouth gapping. The girl was wearing only a lacy, pink string under the apron. He batted his eyes trying to confirm what he was seeing.

"Ahhmm! Goodmorning!" Raynare said as she entered the kitchen yawning. She looked at Haze who was staring at the blonde amused.

"Goodmorning onee-chan~!" Mittelt exclaimed and hugged her happily. Raynare returned the hug and her hands fell on her buttocks. She froze as the petite fallen stared at the dhamphir provokingly with her blue, sharp eyes.

"...This is your influence..." Haze stated as he drank some milk while Raynare was blushing and Mittelt was giggling while shaking her butt.

"M-Mittelt...what are you doing?" the brunette asked her with her voice trembling.

"...I saw you sleeping with him and I thought I would wake him up while giving him a morning service!" the girl responded with a smile and lifted her apron showing her underwear to Haze who didn't react. "...Oni-chan do you approve of this?" she asked him while Raynare opened her eyes wide.

Haze let the bottle on the table and turned to Raynare." Yep! I can see the resemblance..." he teased her as he gave a thumbs up to the blonde one.

 **Read! Review! Enjoy!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi all! The story continues! Moops, Imperial-samaB and the rest thanks for the reviews! I don't own Highschool DxD...only my character Haze...**

 **Mittelt POV**

The blonde petite fallen was sipping her orange juice throught a pink straw while swinging her legs happily. She opened one of her cyan eyes to peek at her roomates. Raynare was eating silently her breakfast with a frown. At the other side of the round table, Haze was drinking coffee from his mug with a red slap mark across his left cheek. Mittelt giggled softly and got up from her seat.

"Onii-chan~! What are we going to do today?" she asked him while wrapping her slim arms around his neck causing Raynare to glare at her. Haze placed his mug on the table and closed his eyes thinking.

"...Since I am stuck in this devil infested town due to someone's uncle..." he responded with a teasing voice. "I will be responsible for training Sona's peerage...and I thought to include you as well...".

Raynare raised her brow and crossed her arms under her chest. "...Oh! And what is the mighty Haze going to teach us?"

Haze smirked at her question and cleared the table whith Mittelt. "...I saw a bit of your skirmish against that priest and to say the least I am not impressed..." he commented making her cheeks red from anger. "Well...your light magic is slightly above average...your endurace as well as your speed are depressing...I don't know what kind of training you girls did back in the Grigori Institute but clearly they did a sloppy job..." he finished while wipping a dish.

Raynare's lips twitched and she gripped her sleeves hard trying to resist the urge to punch him. "Alright..." she whispered while getting up. "When we shall begin...sensei?" she questioned him pronuncing the last word mockingly.

Haze pulled out his cellphone and typed something on, three minutes later the message notification sounded and his smiled. "In one hour..." he answered with a cocky smile.

 **Haze POV**

Sometime later Haze was walking towards Kuoh Academy with the two girls following him. Raynare was glaring at his back still angry. Mittelt peeked at her face and smiled mischievously. She grabbed Haze's hand and batted her eyelashes at him causing Haze to raise a brow and Raynare to click her tongue in annoyance. They arrived at the school's gate where Saji along with Nimura were waiting for them.

"Goodmorning sunshine~!" Haze waved at him with a cocky smile. The blond boy narrowed his eyes and clentched his jaw annoyed. The girl peeked at them shyly behind Saji's back. They went in Sona's office and Saji pulled a book from the bookcase revealing the hidden passage. They arrived at the underground arena and Haze pinched his nose while letting a tired laugh. Inside Sona and her peerage were doing warm up exercises while wearing some tight gym clothes consisted of black shorts with pulrple lines around their thighs and white basques. Sona was lying on her belly doing the combra posture when she spotted them. She smiled and whispered something in Tsubaki's ear who she nodded while staring at him with calculating eyes.

Both of them got up and walked towards them glancing at the petite blonde fallen who was observing their clothes with sparking eyes. "Goodmorning Haze!" Sona said with her arm behind her back probably trying to make her breasts more noticable. Tsubaki raised a brow with her kings unusual attitude but didn't say anything. Haze looked at their attire intensively causing Sona to get a bit flustered and Tsubaki to fidget nervously. "...So...do you like what you see?" she asked him while rubbing her thighs against each other hoping to hear compliments. Haze stared at her violet eyes before smirking.

"...Your sense of fashion is disturbing...but for a spoiled girl I think it's anticipated..." he teased her making Sona to pout annoyed.

"...But...onii-chan you liked it when you saw me in my underwear serving you breakfast~!" Mittelt intervened causing Raynare to fume while Sona made an evil smile glaring at the fallen and the dhamphir.

"...Uhu...I see..." she said with a bluish aura enveloping her body. Haze petted Mittelt's hair making her giggle.

"...Well you are the best cute sister I could ever have Mittelt-chan...but it would be prudent not to share what's happening in our house to others..." Haze winked at her and turned to the furious devil heir with an unfazed smile. "Gather your peerage I wish to see their abilities."

Sona hissed at him but gathered her peerage who stood next to each other in line. Haze walked in front of them studying their bodies causing some of them to get flustered, especially Momo who gave him a provokating glare causing Sona to tremble irritated.

"...For starters I wish to see how much mana and power each of you possesses. One at the time will step forward and introduce yourselves so I can get accustomed with your names..." Haze started with his charming voice coated in authority making Sona to take a small breath.

A girl with long, brown hair with a blue headband took a step forward and looked at him with her maroon eyes. "Kusaka Reya! Sona Sitri's Bishop!" she stated and let her body be enveloped with a yellowish aura. Haze examined her power signature and nodded.

"What is your area of expertise Reya-san?" she asked her while grabbing her hand, sensing her pulse. Reya shivered a bit feeling his cold fingers on her wraist.

"...I am more of a magic user since I got the bishop piece...although I don't know advanced offence spells... I am well versed in creating defensive or concealing barries.." she answered. Haze murmured something while frowning. He gestured her to step back.

The next girl was tall, with shoulder-length blue hair and celest eyes. Her physique was athletic, she had well toned legs and faint abs. Her arms were not robust as a man's but they were adequate strong. "Tsubasa Yura! Sona Sitri's rook!" she introduced herself with confidence making Haze to smile.

"...Although I can't sense any magic from you I sense some kind of pressure from your body..." Haze commented while feeling her pulse as he did with Reya. The girl raised a brow amused and she focused making some kind of grey aura emit around her.

"...That's touki..." Haze said feeling her life force circulating in her blood. "Thank you Yura-san."

"My turn!" shouted happily a medium height girl with two short, reddish-brown twintails. "Tomoe Meguri!Sona Sitri's knight! Nice to meet you!" she said cheerfully as she looked at him with her brown, almond shaped eyes.

"...Meguri?" Haze frowned as he observed her with curiosity. "Are you a member of the Meguri clan?" he asked her making Sona to look at him surprised.

"How do you know about that clan?" Sona asked him making a clear attempt to learn something about his past.

Haze rubbed his chin while examing the girl whose cheerful demenoar was replaced with suspicion. "We have extensive information regarding the known exorcising clans...The Meguri clan members were well known as some of the strongest as they were using holy swords and mostly for their unique sword style..." He explained causing the girl to resume her initial behavior.

"Indeed! We have exorcised many demons and other filthy creatures of the night!" she boasted making Tsubaki to facepalm and Sona to rub her temples ashamed and the others to tense. "What?" she retorted while Haze was giggling amused.

"...Tomoe...you remember that one of these filthy creatures you spoke of is right in front of you..." Yura explained with a sweatdrop on her forehead. Tomoe froze with an awkward smile on her peachy lips causing Haze to laugh hysterically.

"Hahahahaha! Oh my! That was priceless! Thank you Tomoe..." he said trying to catch his breath while the tension lifted in the room. Haze observed her body making a cirlce around her. She had a spoon body shape with well toned legs. Her waist was wide making Haze to think that her balance would be unparalleled. Her arms were not as strong as Yura's but that wouldn't be a problem. He grabbed her hand gently and felt her pulse, he made a frown when he felt something inside of her.

"...Ummm...is something wrong?" Tomoe asked him with her cheeks slightly pink due to their contact and Haze's grey eyes locked at hers.

"...Not really..." he responded and thanked her while sending a sneaky glare at Sona who nodded.

The next girl made a step forward hesitantly. "R-Ruruko Nimura! Ummm..." she gasped with a cute tremble in her voice. She was the shortest girl in the group, her big green eyes were peeking at Haze while her long, brown twintails were shaking due to her nervousness. Haze smiled at her and petted her hair causing her to flinch and gain a massive blush.

"Don't worry munchkin! I don't bite...often..." he joked making the girl let a cute laught while Sona got flustered.

"HEY! KEEP YOUR FIL..." Saji screamed angrilly trying to separate them earning a strong kick in the stomach. He fell down crouching trying to keep himself from throwing up.

"What did I tell you about running your smart mouth sunshine~?" Haze teased him with a cocky smile while Nimura brought her hands in front of her small mouth afraid looking at Saji who was groaning in the floor. "Well he spoiled the mood...Nimura could you please take him upstairs to rest...we can resume this later...that's your chance..." he whispered the last part in her ear making the girl to blush before bowing to him. She helped Saji get up and guided him throught the passage with one arm around his waist.

"...Ahh! What do I do for love!" he exasperated amused making the girls giggle apart from Tsubaki of course.

The white-haired girl stepped forward with her arms behind her back causing her big breast to shake inside her tight-skin gym bra. "Momo Hanakai! Sona Sitri's bishop!" she introduced herself with a seductive voice while ogling Haze with her teal eyes. Sona glared at her with her fingers twitching, on the other hand Raynare made an evil smile plotting something nasty in her head. Mittelt made a pout as Haze grabbed Momo's hand to feel her pulse until Momo placed her other hand on top of his caressing it. "...So cold and yet smooth~..." she commented while smilling alluringly. Haze looked at her with some faint amusement in his eyes but he slapped her hand.

"...Not without a drink first..." he teased her causing her to wink at him.

"Ghhmm!" Tsubaki made a fake cough to remind them of their objective. Momo rolled her eyes and let her aura envelop her body. Haze observed her power signature while feeling her pulse.

"...Your mana pool is large enough to make you dangerous..." he commented making her smile proudly. "But your stamina is lower than human's..." he added making her freeze and the other girls to giggle.

"..Excuse me! I am a mage...my role is to deal heavy damage while supporting the melee fighters of our group!" she retorted with her cheeks getting a bit pink.

"...True...but what would you do if someone got close to you and didn't have time to cast a spell...or what would you do if you were in a tight space where you couldn't cast any large area spells?" Haze questioned her with a cold voice sending chills at her spine. She didn't know what to say and stepped back ashamed while Raynare, Mittelt and surprisingly Sona smiled satisfied.

Tsubaki stepped forward and looked codly at him. "Tsubaki Shinra. Sona Sitri's queen!" she stated with her expressionless face.

"Ah! The party animal!" Haze commented making the girls giggle and Tsubaki to raise her brow. She let her golden aura to envelop her body causing the fallen angels to step back. Haze narrowed his eyes and made a circle around her. If he could voice his thought he would admit that she had a very pleasing figure. Her pear shaped body was enhanced inside the tight-skin clothes. Her knee-length, black hair were combed in a ponytail. Her heterochromic eyes didn't falter under his observasion.

"...I suspected you were strong when I heard your surname...A priestess from the shinra clan...that's why my adorable friends feel uneasy around you..." he commented with a teasing smile.

"...And you don't?" Tsubaki made for the first time they saw her a faint smile as she provoked him.

"...Meehh! Not really..." he responded with a carefree attitude irritating her. He gestured her to extend her hand and she complied even a bit unwillingly. Haze felt her pulse and smiled while closing his eyes. "...Mirror Alice..." he whispered causing Tsubaki to pull her hand and glare at him shocked. She narrowed her eyes as if she tried to figure out something. Haze smiled at her and passed her to stand in front of Sona who had mixed feelings inside her head all this time.

"Sona Sitri! Heir of the Sitri clan and king of this peerage!" She introduced herself with authority befitting of royalty. Haze looked at her with an expresionless face causing her to fidget nervously. Finally het let a depressed sign. "W-What?!" she demanded with her cheeks getting flustered.

"...You are the one I have to train from scratch..." he stated with a tired voice as Sona's bluish aura enveloped her body.

"...You realise that I am the strongest inside here!" she commented with her eyes glowing.

"...And look what you achieved with this spoiled attitude!" Haze barked at her with strict voice causing her to falter and to get a bit wet. "One of your bishops is clearly misused as she has extremely large mana pool but her conditioning is even more depressing than Raynare's!" he stated causing the fallen to glare at him. "Your other bishop although more balanced doesn't have education on highly offencive spells. Your rook is clearly an experienced fighter but her reaction time and speed need work." At this point Yura realised that her bra was flipped up revealing her perky, tear-shaped breasts causing her crouch on her knees and let a surprisingly cute scream. "Your knight on the other hand is the complete opposite...her speed and balance is top class but her strength is lacking...Your pawn although I felt that she is knowledgeable about martial arts from her body structure how is she supposed to get behind the enemy lines to use promotion with that timid attitude? And don't get me starting with Sunshine...Your queen is the only one around here I deem dangerous...but she is in a desperate need of a girl's night..." he completed his statement and took a deep breath while massaging his temples annoyed.

Sona looked at her feet ashamed as all of the things he said were true. "Before everything else..." Haze started causing her to peek at his face. "the king, the leader is someone that must cover his followers's weaknesses...he must ensure that he has the trust of those that follow him...at least at the part you did an adequate job..." he added with a warm smile while Sona felt her heart skipping a bit.

"Alright ladies! We will begin your training pronto!...Yura sorry for that but it was defenitely worth it!" he said with a smile making the knight to hide her face behind her bangs ashamed. "Reya! You will start by reading this book.." Haze said and manifested a manuscript from the shadows. "Don't try to cast any of this spells if I or Tsubaki are not around!" he added and turned to Momo. "You my lazy-ass doll will wear this..." he manifested a suit made of metal strings which made Momo to look at him terrified. "This tool will restrain your movements...for starters you will run around the arena...let's say twenty laps...Yura...your strength as I said is adequate...I want you to meditate for 1 hour...try to get accustomed with everyone's aura inside here...after that we will spar...Tomoe since your strength is a bit lacking I need you to use this until you feel it light in your hands..." he manifested a 2 meter broadsword. "Tsubaki...we will work on your sacred gear..." Tsubaki made a pained expression but didn't say anything. "Sona...you need to read this..." a massive pile of books manifested from the shadows causing Sona's eyes to sparkle. The girls started their training while Tsubaki followed Haze to the fallen angels who were laughing with Momo's pitifull expression as she tried to run wearing that restraining outfit.

"Well as for you two...I think we should start by working on your holy magic...Raynare and Mittelt you two will summon light spears and try to pass through Tsubaki's defence...don't worry her shinra blood gives her a fair resistance against light magic..." he turned to Tsubaki who was looking a bit pale.

"...Is there something wrong Tsubaki-san?" he asked her concerned. The girl took off her glasses and tried to wipe them but she couldn't as her hands were shaking. Haze grabbed her hands gently and took the glasses. He wiped them carefully with her tissue and placed them on her face causing her to look at him surprised.

"...I know what your clan thinks of your sacred gear..." he said low enough so only she could hear him. "A gate for the demon realm...while that's true it doesn't have to be that way..." he stated with a reassuring smile. Tsubaki looked at him biting her lips still upset. "Listen...my vampiric blood lets me sense if some kind of malice is nearby...if I sense a demon trying to break into our world I can stop it..." he added manifesting his dual shotguns. The girls didn't have enough time to observe them last time he used them and now they were examining it with interest.

"Onii-chan! What is your sacred gear's name?" Mittelt asked him touching his shotgun's blade with sparkling eyes.

"...I guess you will know sooner or later..." Haze let a small sign as he closed his eyes trying to decide if he could trust them. He felt someone pulling his sleeve, he opened them and found the blonde loli staring at him with pleading eyes. "...Uhh...fine!...Don't ever do that again!" he said annoyed while Mittelt made a victory sign causing Raynare to roll her eyes and Tsubaki to look at him disturbed. "...Its name is **Last Waltz**..." the shotguns glowed a bit when he voiced its name as if agreeing with his words.

"Cooooollll!" Mittelt exasperated and looked at them while drooling.

" **I like her..."** Dragul commented pleased in his mind causing him to smile.

"Alright...Tsubaki I want you stand 8 meters afar from Raynare and Mittlet and manifest your sacred gear." Haze told her and she turned around to follow his instructions. Raynare got enveloped with a purple light as her latex-strap suit covered her body.

"As always thank you for the feast Raynare-chan~!" Haze commented with a bow before jumping to the side in order to evade a light spear that the brunette fallen threw at him.

"Onii-chan~! Onii-chan~! It's not fair if you only look at Ray-onee-chan!" Mittelt retorted while punching him on the back with a pout on her pale lips.

"Hahaha! Ok Mittelt-chan! Show me what you can do!" Haze told her while petting her hair causing her to stick her tongue at Raynare who narrowed her eyes displeased. The petite fallen took a few steps back and she closed her eyes. A violet-blue light glowed around her as her fallen wings emerged from her back. She lifted in the air while her clothes disappeared leaving her completely nude in front of them. Haze batted his eyelashes while a black liquid formed some clothes on the blonde loli. She was dressed in a black, short lolita dress with white frills, black flat heels and white thigh-high garter shocks.

"What do you think onii-chan~?" she asked him floating in the air causing her dress to lift revealing her pink thong. Haze clapped his hands and turned to Raynare.

"...This is aaaallll your doing~!" he sang while evading multiple light spears from a berserk Raynare.

After Raynare got tired of shooting spears at the dhamphir to no avail she glared at the blonde fallen. "Mittelt-chan...when we get home we have a lllloooottt to discuss..." she hissed at her.

"Oniiii-chan~!" Mittelt fake cried and dashed at Haze planting his face at her small breasts. Haze petted her back affectionately.

"Don't worry my dear...I wont let that perverted-exhibitionist sister of yours to bully you." he continued the joke while Mittelt gave him a small peck at his cheek.

"Can we please get started?!" Raynare shouted with her face completely red.

Tsubaki observed at them awkwardly but she noticed that Sona snapped a pencil in her hands when the blonde fallen kissed Haze.

"Alright!" Haze stood next to Tsubaki and placed one hand on her shoulder. "Tsubaki when you are ready..." he said with a smile. Tsubaki took a small breath and a flactuation appeared in the air in front of her. A full-body mirror with gold decorations shaped steadily. Haze took a step forward and observed it a bit closer. There were some figures in the golden decorations...others in pain...others in sleep and unknown creatures preying on them. He made a whistle and turned to the fallens who formed two light spears in their hands.

"Haaa!" Raynare roared and threw them at the mirror. When they reached it they were absorbed inside it with a weird sound that only Haze heard. Mittelt took flight and made a spin as she threw them with the same result. Haze glanced at Tsubaki was kept a calm face but he noticed some sweat on her face's side.

"Can you keep it up?" he asked her and she nodded without breaking her concetration. "This time make it a bit stronger!" He shouted at them. Raynare put her hands together and made a 2 meter, 40 cm wide purple spear. She threw it with a smirk but the mirror absorbed it as well causing Raynare's brow ti twitch.

"Mittelt! With me!" she ordered and took the loli's hand in hers, Mittelt made an anxious face but she complied when Haze nodded. Their holy aura enveloped them causing the devils in the arena to stop in their tracks. "Haaaa!" they both shouted as above their heads formed a golden 7 meter light spear with white lighting. The spear flew at the mirror with blinding speed making Haze to smile pleased. The mirror absorbed half of the spear when a beastly roar was heard from inside it. Tsubaki was sweating while she tried to keep the mirror from breaking.

"TSUBAKI! NOW!" Haze shouted and the girl's violet eye glowed as she placed one arm on the mirror's back. The mirror glowed with Tsubaki's golden aura and a large sphere was formed from the accumulated power from the light spears.

"HAAAAAAA!" Tsubaki shouted as the mirror shot the blast towards the fallen. Fortunately, both of them took flight avoiding the damage.

Haze walked to them as they were on their knees panting. "Good job! Both of you!" he said with a smile causing the fallen angels to get flustered.

"IAAAYYY!" a scream made them turn around with wide eyes. Tsubaki was holding her head in pain as the mirror's surface kept pulsating.

"Shit..." Haze murmured and manifested his dual shotguns. Sona and the rest run to them but Haze gestured them to stand back with his gun.

"Haze! What's happening to Tsubaki?!" Sona asked looking at her queen who was on her knees screaming.

"...The mirror...it tries to possess her mind..." Haze explained and took a step forward while a clicking sound was heard from his shotguns. "I won't kill her..." he promised as Sona grabbed him from the shoulder afraid. Then, a glass breaking sound was heard as the mirror's surface cracked. Miasma flowed out from it as a big, slime, reptalian arm appeared. Haze's body was emitting shadows as he took a battle stance. "Hello demon~!" he said with a teasing smile before shooting the arm.

"Hiiiiiiiiiiiii!" a demonic shriek was heard causing everyone but Haze to cover their ears. Haze dashed while shooting at the mirror's frame which began to crack.

"Dragul! I need more power!" Haze screamed in his mind as a tail grew out of the mirror which he evaded at the last moment. Both shotguns glowed with a blood colour as the dhampir did a back flip getting 5 five from the ground. He was falling with his body upside down and the shotguns crossed with their sides next to each other pointing their barrels at the mirror.

" **Night's Demise!"** a dark voice echoed as two bloody coloured blasts shot out from the shotguns before shuttering the mirror. As the last pieces fell on the ground Haze touched the floor slinetly and Tsubaki passed out.

 **Sona POV**

Sona run to her queen with tears flowing out of her violet eyes. She kneeled next to her and turned her around. She let a sign as Tsubaki was breathing softly. Haze kneeled at the opposite side and cheked her pulse.

"...She is alright...just exhausted..." he concluded and brought the queen in his arms. Sona would be furious looking at Haze carrying someone bridal style but right now she was still upset from what transpired.

"How did this happen?" she voiced her thoughts trying to figure out the cause following Haze with the unconscious Tsubaki throught the passage.

"...It's the fear..." Haze said in a low voice as he placed her genlty on the couch inside Sona's office.

"Fear?" Sona asked with a frown as she covered her with a blanket.

"...The shinra clan has a long history battling demons and other evil spirits...You could say they are the ultimate exorcists...that's way the church tried everything to get someone from them at their side...of course they weren't succesful...but if I am to voice my thoughts...they are fanatics..." he said as he wipped the sweat from Tsubaki's forehead with a towel.

"I have heard rumors...in the past some of them would make pacts with demons letting them to possess their bodies...others drank the blood of a demon to enchance their powers...but even if they are so open-minded about their ways there is one thing they fear...That's Mirror Alice..." the dhamphir explained as he sat on a chair a bit tired. Sona raised her brow and sat on the opposite chair crossing her legs.

"...I understand that humans wouldn't be able to distinguise a sacred gear from something evil...but that doesn't explain why Tsubaki would be still afraid of it now that she know about the sacred gear's nature..." Sona commented with a puzzled face.

"...If I were to tell you that some sacred gears weren't made from God what would you say?" Haze asked her as he took a cigarrette out of his breast pocket.

Sona glared at him in disbelief causing him to let a bitter laugh. "...If Azazel were here he could give a detailed answer to that...well the mirror alice initially was indeed a sacred gear meant to reflect any kind of attack from the user..." he stated before he smoked a bit. "...until one of the hosts was born inside the shinra clan... They made a pact with a demon who promised them power in exchange of a sacrifice...They had that host to manifest mirror alice one night with a new moon and killed 7 seven girls on top of it...one for every primal sin..." Haze stopped as he noticed Sona's face getting pale. "That corrupted the mirror turning it into a getway between our realm and the demons's... That's why Tsubaki is still afraid of it...and the reason she got powerful enough in order to not depend on it..." he concluded and took out the cigarrette in a tray made of his shadows.

Sona got close to the unconscious Tsubaki and caressed her cheeks while tears flowed on her cheeks. "I am so stupid... When I took her from that place I promised her that she wouldn't have to be afraid again...yet the cause of her fear was here all along..." she muttered between sobs. Haze rubbed her shoulders and brought his face next to her ear.

"...You are wrong...if she was still in the shinra clan they would kill her out of fear...now I will help her to tame that cursed mirror and live free..." he promised with his warm voice making Sona to rub her cheek against his.

"Ah! AAAhhh!Mmmmm!" some moans were heard from the bathroom causing them to jump. Haze stood a bit surprised before a lecherous smile formed on his lips. Sona went to the door and opened it. Her violet eyes opened wide and her jaw almost hit the floor. Saji was sitting on the toilet with his pants down while Nimura was hopping on his lap. He was grabbing her cute butt while slidding his member inside her. Nimura was moaning as she jumped his bones with a deep red face.

Haze closed the door slowly. "I didn't think she would pull throught! Ha! Who knew~!?" he commented and pulled a dumbfounded Sona back from the steamy couple.

 **And that's all for this chapter! Read! Review! Enjoy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there~! Blake Valentine I was thinking of giving some spotlight to these characters because they have interesting backgrounds, thanks for the review! I don't own Highschool DxD, only my character Haze.**

 **Raynare POV**

Raynare was lying on her bed ,dressed in black, semi see-throught nightgown that covered half of her purple, lacy panties, reading a book under the light of her lamp resting on her night stand. Suddenly, she heard the door opening and peeked above her book and her amethyst eyes opened wide. Haze entered the room wearing only a pair of trousers with the usual cocky smile on his lips. His naked, pale, ripped torso looked erotic in the dim light. She lifted her upper body and covered her chest with her book while feeling her cheeks getting red.

"W-What do you...?" she asked him with a squeak in her voice as he got closer. He crawled on the bed with a hungry look in his grey, slit eyes. She held her breath as his lips parted slightly revealing his vampiric fangs. He glanced all over her body and leaned closer to her face. She turned her flustered face to the side and felt his breath on her neck sending a shiver to her back. He grabbed her book and threw it behind his back. She felt her heartbeat rising as his long black hair tickled her breasts as he planted soft kisses on her colarbone. He lifted his face a few inches away from hers. Her breath became frantic as he leaned closer... "Haze~..."

Raynare opened her eyes and found herself resting on her bed with her book tossed on the floor. She was covered in sweat and she felt wet inside her thights. She guided her hand to her panties and she realised that they were completely drenched. She pulled her pillow on her face and started screaming while kicking her legs in frustration.

"Did you have a nice dream Ray-onee-chan~?" Mittelt teased her while lying to her side on her bed. She was wearing a white, large for her petite body t-shirt which fell to one of her shoulders and a blue panty adorned with small, white flowers to the side. Raynare ignored her and turned to the side trying to calm her pulses.

"Oh~! Haze~! Smouch! Haze~!" the blonde fallen hugged herself and sang while faking kisses until she fell back as Raynare threw her pillow at her face.

"Aaaaahhhh!" she shouted irritated as she walked quickly in the bathroom.

"Don't forget to change your underwear~!" Mittelt shouted at her with a fake, innocent smile and she started giggling when she heard the sound of glass breaking as Raynare probably broke a bottle of cologne.

Raynare placed her hands on the sink while panting. She lifted her face and saw her flustered reflection on the mirror. She turned on the hot water as she sat on the edge of the bathtub waiting for it to fill up. She carassed her neck where Haze kissed her in the dream while feeling her temperature rising. She untied the string behind her neck and let her nightwear to fell at her feet. She bent over with her ample breasts shaking and pulled down her panty. She lied in the bathtub trying to relax in the warm water. After ten minutes she poured a little shampoo in her hand and started clearing herself. She noticed that her pink nipples were still sensitive and hard. She started massaging her chest as small moans escaped from her lips. Unwillingly, she started pinching one nipple as the other hand trailed down to her hairless womanhood. She started breathing heavily as her fingers began teasing her clit.

"Aaahhh! Ohh~!" she kept gasping as her index and ring finger parted her lips allowing the middle one to enter inside her dripping hole. She increased her pace steadily while shaking her hips with her breasts bouncing. "Aaaahhh! N-Not...like this..." she purred while spreading her alluring legs on the bathtub's edges. She used her feet and one hand to support herself as she arched her back feeling her orgasm coming. "AAAAAHHHH!" she exclaimed before falling back in the water with her chest shaking due to her erratic breathing. She licked her finger while making some horny sounds which snapped her out of her fantasy.

"...I am in trouble..." she whispered hugging her knees to her chest.

Later in the morning, Raynare and Mittelt went downstairs and a smell reached their noses making the blonde one's stomach to growl. They entered the kitchen and found Haze dressed with a red, short sleeved t-shirt and black shorts cooking breakfast.

"Goodmorning onii-chan~!" Mittelt said happily and hugged him from behind while Raynare sat at the table trying hard not to peek at him. "Did you sleep well?"

"Goodmorning...i could hardly sleep last night... some stupid animal was making weird sounds..." he complained and opened the oven bringing out freshly baked croissants which made Mittelt's cyan eyes to sparkle. Raynare lowered her head trying to hide her red face as Haze and the blonde fallen sat on the table.

"...It must have been in a heat...Aouuu!" Mittelt gasped in pain as Raynare kicked her leg under the table. Fortunately, Haze was focused on his coffee and didn't notice the murderous glare the raven-haired girl pointed at the other. "Onii-chan...since it's weekend and we don't have to go to school how about taking us out on a date?" asked the blonde girl causing Raynare to choke with her orange juice. Haze rubbed his face still sleepy but nodded.

"I have already made plans for today...we are leaving in three hours...grab a small backpack with what you need for the rest of the weekend..." he responded sipping a bit of his coffee while Rayanre and Mittelt tilted their heads and made a simiral confused expression.

 **Haze POV**

Haze was waiting outside of the house leaning against a taxi. He was wearing grey, trimmed jeans, blue all star sneakers and a white t-shirt with a black jacket tied around his waist. His eyes were hidden behind bronze colored ray ban shades and he held a backback on his left shoulder while smocking a cigarrette.

Mittelt came running out of the house carrying a small white backpack dressed in a pink dress that reached the middle of her thights, a jean jacket, white sneakers with pink stripes and her blonde hair in a ponytail adorned with a black ribbon. Behind her came Raynare wearing a pair of black shorts with white cotton belt, a beige one-shoulder top and sandy platforms with leather straps. She locked the door and gave Haze her backpack avoiding to look at him in the eyes. He frowned noticing her unusual behavior but placed her backpack in the back and sat in the front seat. They reached the airport and Haze gave them some forged passports causing Mittelt to jump happily as she read it while Raynare's face got pale.

"Where are you taking us...daddy~?" Mittelt asked him hugging his arm between her chest causing him to giggle softly as he looked the notification board.

"We are visiting an old friend..." he told her with a smirk and turned around because Raynare kept looking at her passport with a stupid expression. "Are you coming dear~?" he teased her while Mittelt walked at her with a sly smile.

"Mommy~? Papa asked you a question" she joked making a cute posture with her hands behind her back. Raynare shook her head and nodded before following them inside.

They embarged the plane and took their seats, Mittelt sitting next to the window, Raynare in the middle and Haze at her left. Mittelt kept looking outside of the window with her eyes wide while making surprised sounds as she observed the ground below. Raynare put on her headphones and listened to music while Haze wrote a report on his laptop. Sometime later a well endowed attendant with brown hair tied in a ponytail and green eyes winked at Haze and asked him if he would like to order something. He smiled charmimgly causing her to shake her head a bit as he told her that he would love to have cup of latte. Raynare made a pout while Mittelt smiled naughtily.

"Here you are sir! No sugar but extra _hot~_!" the flight attendant said as she brought his order. Haze winked at her making her blush before she turned to the girls. "Is there something you need ?" she asked them politely but somewhat coldly. Raynare narrowed her eyes but Mittlet clasped her hands before answering.

"Oh my! Thank you~! If it isn't a bother I would like it if you went in the ladies room and drew _cheap date_ on your forehead with the also cheat lipstick you are using!" she said with a sweet voice as her eyes glowed briefly. The woman's face froze as she was hypnotised and went in the bathroom to follow her orders. She exited a few minutes later behaving normaly without knowing what was written on her face. Haze raised a brow to Mittelt as she smiled back innocently while Raynare was giggling with her mouth hidden behind her hand.

The plane landed in the fog covered London after 7 hours of flight. Haze and the girls took a cub until they reached the famous london bridge. He payed the driver and guided the girls to one of the bridge's base touching the water surface. He knocked a metal, rusty old door and waited. A shallow voice sounded causing the girls to shiver. " _We live in the shadows to protect the light"_

"Nothing is true...Everything is permitted" Haze responded and a clicking sound echoed as the door opened revealing a dirty passage. He walked inside with the girls clinging at his back as he was the only one who could see in the darkness. After a couple of minutes they reached an iron-cage elevator with a single, flickering light bulb which made some not reassuring sounds. Haze got up ignoring the creaky sounds. Mittelt closed her eyes and launched herself in his embrace as Raynare placed one foot on it testing its resistance. When she stepped in Haze pushed a red button on the side and the elevator began descending. After some seemigly long minutes the faint notes of music reached their ears. Raynare cocked head confused while Mittelt began humming cheerfully. They arrived at a bar with luxurious decoration. Its inhabitants were dressed with elegant clothes but all of them kept weapons close by. Raynare looked around the bar ignoring the lecherous glares from the patrons as Haze walked towards the bartender.

"Ahhh! Haze! It's been while..." said the bald man with the tanned skin as he lifted his lone blue eye to him as the other was hidden behind an eye patch.

"...True Mouse...It's been...what...3 months.." Haze replied as he shook his hand.

"The job's been killing me right?" he joked and both of them shared a laugh while Mittelt pulled his sleeve nervously as a patron was ogling her while licking his lips. "Oh! And who are these delightful creatures?" Mouse asked him observing the girls fidgeting uncomfortably.

"They are friends Mouse..." he responded with a cold tone making the intimidating man to grin.

"...I guess even you have a soft spot..." he commented and filled two shots with tequilla. He gave one to Haze and picked the other. "The boss is in his office..." he added before gulping the shot. Haze thanked him with a nod and gulped his own before gesturing the girls to follow him. He hugged Mittelt around her waist and glared ominously to anyone who attempted to stare at her. Raynare followed them close but one drunk deliquent slapped her ass. Haze turned around but before he could react Raynare headbutted the man who fell unconcious to the floor earning the cheers of the other patrons. She smiled embarrassed and skipped to Haze who made a teasing smile.

"...You might be born for this type of work..." he commented before opening a door. They stepped inside and closed the door behind them reducing the sound of the music. Inside there was some kind of laboratory filled with strange machines and blueprints that they couldn't understand their purposes. A man with blonde, straight, chin-length hair was tempering some kind of cube on a table. He was dressed in a victorian, velvet red vest, black dance shoes and pants. When he saw them he made a cunning smile and got up to meet them. Haze hugged the man and whispered something in his ear. The man nodded and whispered something back.

"Girls may I present to you Leonardo Da Vinci...the 8th..." Haze introduced the man who made an elegant bow before grasping gently their hands and planted a kiss on top of them. Both girls smiled feeling their cheeks getting pink.

"Charmed my ladies!" Leonardo said with an aristocratic demenoar. "May I ask your names?"

"My name is Raynare" the raven haired girl replied with a gentle smile.

"And I am Mittelt~!" the blonde lolita exclaimed mimicking his bow earning giggles from the two men.

"Ohh! They are as interesting as you said Haze..." he commented while observing their bodies. "This is the first time I am able to examine fallen angels this close..." he added making Raynare's expression to tense. "...Don't worry my dear...Haze explained your situation beforehand... I only hope that I can meet your expectations..." he reassured her causing her to frown.

"...Excuse me...but I have no idea what you are talking about..." she told him as Haze stepped up.

"I didn't inform them about our visit's objective...besides it would spoil the surprise..." he added with a smirk. Leonardo made a small grin as he turned to him.

"So secretive all the time...but I guess that's what makes you efficient to our work..." he commented and walked behind his desk. He opened a drawer and pulled out a suitcase. He gestured them with his head to follow him in the back of the room. They arrived at circular room with tall ceilling that must have been part of the city's sewers. He opened the case and stepped to the side revealing its contents. There were two silver bracelets decorated with a carved symbol on their surfaces, a snake curled around a rose. At the bottom of the box there was a small, black stick with silver decorations on its edges.

Leonardo offered the bracelets to Raynare who looked at them surprised until Haze smiled at her encouragingly. She wore them and started admiring them with a pleased expression.

"Thank you ...but what are they?" she asked with a puzzled expression.

"Keep your hands extended to your sides and pour your holy aura inside them." Leonardo urged her keeping one hand on his chin waiting patiently. Raynare nodded and followed his instructions. As she poured her power inside them a hole appeared at the part resting on her wrist and from there two iridizone, violet blades of light formed. She opened her eyes wide and made a few sweeps testing them.

"Wow! They are much easier to use than the standard light swords...and they don't take as much energy to maintain them..." she commented while Haze smiled and Leonardo signed relieved. "Umm Leonardo...this symbol...I think I've seen it before..." she added and turned to him.

"...It's possible...since you are Azazel's niece..." he responded with a sly smile as Raynare looked at him shocked. She glared accusingly to Haze who grinned at her unfazed. "No...it wasn't Haze...let's just say that Azazel isn't the only one with capable spies." he explained with a giggle. "To answer your question this is the symbol of my organization, The Dishonoured ." he stated making Raynare to gasp.

"I-It's you! The Baron Thief!" she exclaimed completely surprised as he made a theatrical bow.

"Ummm? What are you talking about?" Mittelt raised her hand irritated as she was the only one not familiar with those names.

"Well darling my organization is...to put it lightly an association of gentlements that feel...unsatisfied with our country's laws...and I am the headmaster of this guild." Leonardo explained with a calm smile.

"In other words he is the king of England's underworld..." Haze added earning a displeased glare from him while Mittelt made an ohhhhhh sound.

He gave Mittelt the stick and took a few steps back. "Now sweety why don't you pour your holy aura in it?" he urged her. Mittelt nodded and started filling it with her energy. Suddenly, the stick enlogated and its silver edges curved slightly. From there manifested a golden string made of light. Mittelt looked at the bow with sparkling eyes. "So far so good...Try pulling the string for a bit" he told her and she complied. As she pulled the string an arrow made of golden light appeared. She took aim at the dirty water in front of her and releashed the cord. The arrow hit the water's surface causing a small explosion.

"Cooooooolll!" she exclaimed and started jumping childishly around them. Haze and Leonardo giggled while Raynare rolled her eyes.

"An another successful invention Leonardo! I think you ancestor would get green with jealousy..." Haze commented causing the man to scratch his head embarrassed.

"Flattery won't get you a discount..." He joked and guided them back to his office. He talked with Haze about some contracts and his opinion about them while sharing some drinks. After sometime both of them were slightly flustered due to the alchohol. Raynare drunk a couple shots herself but she was slightly light-headed. Mittelt had fallen asleep in Haze's embrace after she exhausted herself playing with her new weapon. Leonardo raised a brow as Haze petted her hair with an affectionate expression on his face. He guided them outside and bid them farewell. He pulled Raynare for a second and whispered in her ear. "...He changed...and I think you and that girl are the reason for that..."

Raynare looked at him in disbelief. "He is a sarcastic prick!" she retorted causing Leonardo to laugh with his hand above his eyes.

"Hahahaha! Certainly...but even if I was blind I would see that stupid-loving expression he makes when he looks at you..." he added making her cheeks red. "...Keep him safe...especially from himself..." with these last words he returned back in the shadows of his underground kingdom.

They returned back to their house in Kuoh the next evening. Raynare wasn't paying much attention to her surroundings, she kept thinking what Leonardo told her while peeking at Haze. They unpacked their things and ordereed some burgers for dinner. Mittelt lied on the couch wearing her usual nightwear while watching a cartoon. Haze hit the sack early as he was exhausted. Raynare went in her room and changed in her sleepwear. She was combing her hair sitting in front of her vanity.

"...I must be crazy..." she mused and stood up. She opened slightly the door of Haze's room and peeked in. Haze was sleeping wearing black boxers with on hand behind his head. She approached with with light steps and observed his face.

"He is so cute when not behaving like an asshole..." she thought feeling her cheeks getting red. She lied next to him placed her head on his cold chest. His heartbeat was like a lullaby to her. She fell asleep without noticing Mittelt's naughty smile. The blonde fallen entered silently and took off her t-shirt. She lied topless at Haz'e right side and planted a soft peck on his lips before falling asleep.

 **Mittelt POV**

Raynare was moaning in her sleep, she felt someone sucking her nipple tenderly. "Mmmm~! Haze...you can be a bit rougher you know..." she said between her moans.

"...Maybe...but that's not me..." Haze responded teasingly causing her to open her eyes shocked. Haze was looking at her with a lecherous expression while Mittelt was lying on top of him topless sucking one of her breasts. "Well~! That's a nice way to begin the day! I didn't know you were this close..." he commented as Raynare's face got deep red.

"B-Baaaakkaaaaaaa!" she screamed and rushed out of the room while Haze was laughing hard.

"Ahhmmmm~!...Goodmorning onii-chan!" Mittelt murmured still half asleep and stood on her knees while rubbing her eyes.

"Goodmorning rascal...care to explain our sleeping situation?" he asked her as he brought her in his embrace with her back pressed on his chest.

"Ray-onee-chan sneaked in your room last night and I decided to join you!" Mittelt explained with a cute smile.

"...I see..." he said while resting his chin on her head. Mittelt giggled and turned her body around wrapping her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. She pressed her small, round breasts against his chest. She made a sexy face with her blonde hair untied and leaned closer to kiss him. Haze stopped her by placing one finger on her lips.

"That might not be a good idea little one..." he told her with a smirk, Mittelt made a pout but then smiled naughtily. She opened her pale lips and started sucking his finger making him to hold his breath. He could feel her tongue moving around his index and her lips caressing it. She kept sucking it and started grinding her lower body against him while looking at him provockingly. His vampiric urges took over and he guided his other hand on her breast and started fondling it.

"Mmmm~! Mittelt groaned as he massaged her tits while she kept sucking his finger. She pushed back and straddled him, she brought her breasts in front of his face and pulled his black hair as he started licking her nipples. "Ahhh! Onii-chan!Ahhh!" she gasped as she drove her other hand behind her back and started gropping his boner outside of his underwear. Haze groaned and began sucking her tits pationately with both hands gropping her butt. When he tried to pull her underwear out of the way Mittelt stopped him grabbing his hands. She locked her lustful, cyan eyes in his and licked his lips.

"This might not be a good idea~" She teased him as got up from the bed. "...You know...both me and Raynare wish to be with you..." she added and peeked at him with one hand resting on the door knob. She smiled sexily enjoying his expression. She bent over and pulled down her white panty exposing her pink butthole and pussy at him. "You can keep this until you make up your mind~!" she told him and threw her underwear on his face before she left while swaying her hips erotically.

 **READ! REVIEW! ENJOY!**

 **I am aware that some elements in this chapter seem familiar (Cough! Cough! Assassin's creed! Cough! Cough! Skyrim) but I wanted to create an organization with the thieve guild's atmosphere while keeping the sense of honour noted within the brotherhood.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello again! I had some ideas about this story and I couldn't wait to write them. This chapter is more of a fap...fan service but I was bored and didn't point out when the lime scenes start. Imperial-sama B thanks for the review. duked gasper(fem) as well as Grayfia will be included in the harem because they will play a major part later in the story...sorry but koneko will be in Issei's harem. moops Haze definitely hates Rias's guts...but she will be a pain in his ass for a long time. I don't own Highschool DxD, only my character Haze.**

 **Sona POV**

Sona was sitting inside the training space under Kuoh Academy with her legs crossed while leaking her bluish aura around her body. She had her eyes closed while controlling her breathing. Since she was a high-class devil her mana pool was the largest in her group but Haze pointed out that she used more energy than necessary to cast her spells. The point of this exercise was learning to let her power run fluently without overdoing it.

Next to her Tsubaki was standing with her hands raised with her her golden aura emitting around her. She had one golden sphere on each hand and she was changing their shape according to the patterns Haze gave her. She had some sweatdrops running on her face but she was completely focused on her training.

Momo was running around the arena again wearing the same outfit composed of iron strings, with some weights placed one her arms and legs. Her face was red and she was drenched with sweat as she kept running around while panting.

Tomoe was holding the heavy broadsword Haze gave her while doing simple sweeps in order to increase her arm strength. Even thought the blade surpassed her in height she managed to swing it fast despite the burning sensation she was feeling at her sore arms.

Reya was standing in the middle of a green magic circle with strange hieroglyphics with her arms extending to her sides. She was chanting an incantion she memorised from the book Haze gave her. She was pouring her mana in the spell while the circle below her feet was glowing. When she finished the chant bits of rock lifted and formed an armor around her body. She had a breastplate, grieves, pauldrons and bracers made of hard, compressed dirt.

"I-I did it!" she exclaimed surprised and admired the armor with a satisfied smile.

"Well done! Now I want you to maintain it as long as you can..." Haze told her with his arms crossed while observing her energy levels. Reya nodded and kept her posture as Momo run behind Haze and stopped with her hands resting on her knees trying to catch her breath.

SLAP! "IIIYYYAAA!" she shouted with her cheeks blushing when Haze slapped her butt.

"Who told you that you can take a break?" He asked her with a sadistic grin "Keep moving! One-two! One-two!" he barked as Momo continued running with tears running on her face.

"...You are enjoying this...aren't you?" Raynare commented with her brow raised.

"...Maybe?" Haze responded with a smile. "Did you get accustomed to your bracers?" he asked her. She was using her violet light blades to block Mittelt's arrows without using her angel wings.

"More or less...I am content with this weapons but what's the point of this exercise?" she asked him while evading one of the blonde fallen's arrows.

"...As I've told you before, your light magic is average but your conditioning was nearly bad as a human's...I thought that our primary concern was to enchance your physical assets before attempting to improve your magic...Hence the bracer's low energy consumption..." he explained seriously and turned to Mittelt. "Good work! Spread your wings and try shooting her from different angles."

"Ok onii-chan~!" she winked at him and followed his instructions. Haze smiled at her but sighed amused when she purposely made a dive flipping her skirt to reveal her red thong at him.

"H-Haze-sensei...what about us?" he heard someone calling him with a nervous voice. He turned around and saw Nimura fidgeting while holding hands with Saji who was scratching his cheek ashamed.

"Hmmm..." he pondered with his hand holding his chin. He made a cunning smirk and pulled a credit card from his pocket before giving it to Saji. "Why don't you take her out on a date sunshine~? Of course it's my treat..." he answered causing Nimura to get flustered and Saji to look at him stupidly. He mumbled something that sounded like thanks and they left whispering something between them.

"...Was there a point in this?" Sona asked him with a puzzled face. Haze giggled evilly and walked towards her.

"Partly..." he admitted with a grin making her to roll her violet eyes. "...Nimura needs to get more confidence...and sunshine needs to grow a pair...this way we can speed things up for a bit..." he added before turning to a tall girl with shoulder-length, zaffre hair doing warm up exercises. "Tsubasa you're up!" he said and cracked his neck.

The girl smiled confidently as she took her battle stance. Haze sideways with his legs closed and one arm behind his back. He gestured her to attack him with his other hand with his cocky smile. Tsubaka snorted and dashed at him, she threw a straight punch to his face but he blocked it with his arm without moving an inche and with a fluent move elbowed her in the face. She staggered a bit but she got rid of her dizzyness shaking her head. She made side steps cautiously while haze looked at her with a grin studying her movements.

"That's it...always search for your opponents weak spot..." he commented as Tsubasa jumped in the the air performing a front flip. She raised her left leg above her head and did a vertical kick which Haze evaded letting her ankle to hit the floor making a few cracks on it. She spinned and made a side kick aiming for his knee but he raised his leg and blocked the strike with his calf.

"Don't use your full power on each strike...you will tire yourself quickly leaving you open to an attack...LIKE THIS!" he shouted and punched her in the abdomen sending her a few meters back. She kept standing on her feet with a pained expression on her face. "Good! You can take a hit..." he stated pleased. Tsubasa wipped the sweat forming on her brow and smirked. A grey aura coated her hands as she resumed her battle stance. She dashed towards him and extended both hands aiming his chest. Haze crossed his arm to block her. The second her fists hit him a shock wave send him flying in the wall. His body got burried in it with debris falling on top of him

"HAAZZZEE!" Tsubasa screamed worried and run to help him but he pushed the debris away and stood up covered in dirt while rubbing his shoulder.

"Daaaamn girl~! You sure pack a punch!" he complimented her causing her cheeks to get slightly pink. "Alright...keep practising your touki until you can cover your hole body with it for an hour..." he told her and walked near Tomoe who was panting trying to keep the broadsword lifted.

"That's enough for today..." he said and she let the blade hit the floor releasing a deep sigh. She rubbed her shoulders while sticking her tongue out in a childish manner. "Can you keep up?" he asked her with a smile.

"Sure thing Vamps~!" she replied saluting him like soldier while Sona giggled hearing them. Haze cocked his head confused with one brow raised.

"...Vamps?" he murmured as Tomoe manifested a long katana in a dark-red sheath attached to her side.

"Yep~! That's the pet name we decided!" she announced happily as she drew her sword. It had wooden hilt covered with leather strips, the blade was sligthly curved at the point. The blade itself was silver at the blunt side with its sharp edge red. Haze examined her weapon while two red mists coated his hands manifesting his dual shotguns.

"...I can work with that..." he responded shrugging his shoulders. Tomoe giggled and she spread her legs, lowering her posture while she kept the katana with both hands with its point touching the floor. Haze nodded and waited, the girl observed his posture with her almond-shaped, cocoa brown eyes searching for an opening. She blinked and disappeared, Haze spinned and crossed his guns next to his left thigh blocking her katana with the curved blades attached under his shotguns's barrels. Tomoe retreated with her blade raised as Haze made a nasty grin.

"You got stronger...that surprise attack was good...but...why didn't you aim for my right leg? I am sure you noticed that it's a bit unstable after Tsubasa's attack..." he questioned as she shook her head in denial.

"A knight shouldn't use such underhanded methods..." she responded but frowned as Haze snorted unamused. "...What?!" she demanded with an adorable pout with her hands on her waist.

"...I can't say I agree with this...philosophy..." Haze told her with a somewhat sad tone. "In a battle with your life on the line you have to exploit everything at your disposal...Chivarly might seem poetic and honorable...but it limits you..." he voiced his thoughts while Tomoe fumed irritated.

"Oh yeah?" she whispered with her cute voice. "How about...THIS!" she dashed at him with neck-breaking speed thrusting her katana but Haze sidestepped and shot her left shoulder.

"Aahhhh! Y-You shot me!" she complained with her left arm hunging lifelessly.

"...Just a paralysing shot...besides...I never said it would be a sword-fight..." he provoked her with a smirk. Tomoe gritted her teeth and made wide sweep with her sword but he backstepped and shot her right knee.

"Aaahhh! Not fair!" she shouted while trying to balance her weight on her left leg.

"...Fair?" he repeated with a cold voice while some shadows emitted from his body. Tomoe felt the blood leaving her face as he approached. "...You think this is a game?" he asked her with his finger pressed on the middle of her chest. She gulped while shaking her head sideways causing her brown-reddish twintails to tremble. "If you wish to keep your delusion about being a knight in shiny armor be my guest..." he grabbed her chin and locked his grey-slit eyes on her hers. "...But...let me tell you that life is hardly ever fair..." he stated causing the girl to feel shivers running on her spine. He blinked awkwardly noticing how afraid she was and caressed her cheek while letting a sigh. "...I am sorry...not for what I said but for scaring you...the paralysis will wear off in 5 minutes...take a break..." he told her and walked away rubbing his eyes tiredly.

"...I can't bring myself to even begin guessing how hard was his life until now..." Tsubaki voiced her thoughts looking at his back as he entered the passage leading to the school council's office with the two fallen following him.

Sona looked at her palms sadly. "I wish he would open up to us..." she mumbled quietly but she gasped as Momo hugged her from behind and pinched her nipples.

"Actually~! I might have an idea about that! Fufufufu!" she giggled while licking her thick lips.

 **Asia POV**

Asia was humming cheerfully holding a bento in her hands as she walking the stairs leading to the roof.

"I hope Issei-san likes my cooking" she though with her cheeks getting pink. She extended her right hand to turn the door knob when...

"OOOOHHH! JUST FUCK ME SIDEWAYS AND CALL ME LOLA!" She heard Issei's jealous cries behind the door. She opened it hesitantly and got out. Issei was sitting with his back against the wall crying rivers while glaring at Haze. Haze was lying with his head resting on Mittelt's lap as she fed him some strawberries. Raynare was glaring at them with a cute pout.

"Ummm...Issei-san? What's wrong?" she asked him while she sat next to him. Issei mumbled something incohesive while glaring at Haze who was chewing the fruit with a smirk on his face.

"...Some people must have cheated when God bestowed us luck..." Issei groaned and hid his face behind his knees.

Asia pulled his sleeve and showed him the bento. "...I-Issei-san...if it isn't a bother would you like it if I fed you?" Asia stuttered with a blush on her cheeks as Issei's jaw hit the floor. He nodded with a goofy grin on his face and Asia fed him a half, boiled egg with mayonnaise using chopsticks. Issei ate the bite with tears running from his eyes.

"Mouuuu~! Asia-chan! I am so glad I met you!" he cried filled with joy while Asia smiled kindly with her cheeks blushing.

"Onii-chan~! Your turn!" Mittelt said seductively and put a chocolate stick between her lips and leaned closer to his face. Haze opened his lips with his eyes half-closed and started biting it. Raynare opened her eyes wide with her lower lip trembling. Issei was ogling them with a perverted expression while Asia hid her deep-red face behind her palms peeking through her fingers. Haze and Mittelt leaned closer bitting the stick with their lips almost touching each other. Just one centimeter away from kissing Mittelt cut the stick with her teeth and pulled back with a flustered face.

"Onii-chan I don't mind doing ecchi things with you...but I think we will break poor Issei-san!" she mused naughtily. Haze made a devilish grin and leaned closer making her freeze. Haze licked some chocolate below her underlip sending a pleasing shiver to her body. Mittelt got extremely red while Raynare began leaking her holy aura furiously. Issei got a massive nosebleed and passed out with his head on Asia's lap smiling happily.

 **Haze POV**

Haze along with Issei, Asia, Mittelt and Raynare were leaving the school in the evening when Haze's cellphone vibrated. He took it out of his pocket and frowned.

" _Haze...I need to talk with you about something...Can you come at my office after the lessons end?"_

"...Sorry guys...Sona needs needs me for something..." he bid them farewell and headed towards the school council's office while Raynare was sulking. He knocked the door and waited. When it opened he get inside and froze. The hole office was replaced by a massage parlor. The room was filled with relaxing scents. There was a massage table where used to be Sona's desk. He looked at his right and saw Momo dressed with a light blue, low-cut chinese dress that hugged her curves nicely. She had tied her white her in a high ponytail exposing her neck.

"Welcome master~!" she told him and bowed elegantly with her breasts bouncing. Haze raised a brow and turned around quickly.

"Sorry! Wrong room!" he responded and tried to leave when Momo wrapped her hands around him while pressing her big chest against hs back.

"Not at all master!Fufufufu! We have been expecting you~! She giggled and caressed his chest with her long fingers.

"...We?" Haze sweatdropped as Tomoe and Reya entered from a sliding door. Reya was clearly ashamed while Tomoe was her usual hyperactive self. Both of them were dressed in short, white bathing robes. They sat on their knees with their hands on them and bowed their heads.

"Welcome Master!" they told him with warm smiles on their lips. Haze narrowed his eyes and turned to Momo who was giggling softly with his reactions.

"...I will take a lucky guess...This was your idea...right?" he asked her and she licked her index provockingly.

"I have no idea about what you are refering to...m-a-s-t-e-r~" she replied and started unbuttoning his shirt.

"...What are you planing?" he demanded holding his breath as she started scratching his chest with her nails.

"We are going to offer you a massage" Momo answered "but we need to clean you up first~!" she purred and trailed her hands on his shoulders taking off his shirt. She got on her knees and unfastened his belt with her cheek pressed against his groin area. Haze clenched his fists while he peeked at her nipples through the colar of her dress. She noticed where his eyes were and grinned alluringly. She pushed him on the couch and took of his shoes. Haze closed his eyes while trying to keep calm as she took down his zipper and pulled down his pants.

"Oh myyy~!" she exclaimed with her hand in front of her mouth blushing. There was a large boner in front of her teal eyes. She licked her lips slowly and pulled it down. The three girls held their breaths as his 9 inches cock appeared. Haze smirked at their reactions with on hand on his chin. Momo slapped herself and stood up and walked away swinging her plump ass in front of him.

Tomoe and Reya stood up and opened the sliding door from before revealing a wooden, square bathtub large enough for 3 people. Tomoe gestured him to follow them as Reya was blushing madly peeking at his member. Haze followed them inside as Momo closed the door behind them winking at the girls. Haze was observing them silent as they unfastened their cotton, white belts and let the robes fall down.

Reya had round, probably C-size breasts with medium sized nipples, her body was captivating with her round buttcheeks and smooth calfs. On the other hand, Tomoe was a bit shorter and her skin was a tone darker than Reya's. She exposed her spoon-shaped body confidently, her boobs were smaller than Reya's but her nipples were perky. Her waist was wider than Reya's and her legs were well toned.

Tomoe grasped his hand and guided him in the bathtub while he was staring at her heart-shaped ass. When they got in she made him sit in the middle with the water reaching his lower abs. She gather water in her palms and poured it on his chest. Reya got also inside and did the same thing on his back. Haze was ogling Tomoe's shaking tits as she was cleaning him. Tomoe poured some shampoo on her palms and started applying it on his torso. Haze took a deep breath as he felt Reya's shoapy breasts moving up and down on his back.

"D-Do you like it...master?" Reya stuttered as she was holding her breasts with her hand pressing them on his cold back.

"Mmmhhhmm..." Haze mused as he was feeling her nipples getting hard as she rubbed them on him.

"Reeeyyyaa! That's cheating!" Tomoe complained while pouting adorably. Suddenly, she smiled mischievously making Haze to frown. She turned her back to him and sat on his lap positioning his hard penis between her soft asscheeks. Haze gritted his teeth as she began grinding his member while letting small moans. Reya also began panting as she wrapped her arms around his neck forcing herself on him.

"Bad Haze! Bad Haze! Bad Haze! Bad Haze! Bad Haze! Bad Haze!" he began screaming in his head trying to resist his vampiric urges to devour them both.

"Alright! That's enou..." Momo announched sliding the door before she froze noticing how things escalated. Tomoe and Reya blushed and run outside completely ashamed. Momo began giggling as Haze stepped out of the bathtub growling.

"...One of these days...I swear I will reach my limit...and I promise you I won't be gentle..." he told her as she began wipping his body with a towel paying extra attention to his lower area.

"I can hardly wait~!" she challenged him and guided him back to the massage table. He lied face down with his head resting on his forearms while she placed a towel above his ass before taking a good look at it. She clapped her hands and an other sliding door opened. Tsubasa entered the room wearing a short, white kimono that reached a little higher than it should revealing that she didn't wear underwear. Haze stared at her firm buttocks while she closed the door and bowed to him.

"Enjoy yourself master..." Momo whispered in his ear before disappearing behind another sliding door.

Tsubasa looked at him with her cheeks slightly pink. "...I am sorry about this..." she apologised as she came closer to him.

"I don't mind...but if you feel uncomfortable you don't have to force yourself." he responded making her smile.

"...I don't...hate it...besides I wanted to do something to apologise for hitting you this morning." she admitted and poured some oil in her palms.

Haze closed his eyes as she began rubbing his shoulders with experienced moves. "I see you have done this before..." he commented.

"...Sometimes the girls would ask me to help them relax after training." she replied and moved her hands lower. Haze began groaning as he felt her strong hands breaking the combs on his muscles. She took the towel from his butt and started massaging it while feeling her face getting hotter. Haze didn't say anything because he didn't want to embarrass her more. Then she got on the table and sat on waist, she pulled his left arm back with measured strength. He could feel her tight ass on him and his palm pressed between her breasts. She did the same thing with the other hand and got down.

"N-Now if you allow me...I wish to continue with the front" . Haze's eyes opened wide hearing how cute her voice became when she got embarassed. He flipped over and Tsubasa stared a bit at his hard penis.

"...They weren't exaggerating..." she commented with her cheeks blushing.

"Oh! Do share~!" Haze teased her while giggling a bit. Tsubasa shook her head and pour some oil on his chest. She began massaging him with circular movements while her kimono slipped from one shoulder exposing her tear-shaped breast. Haze stared at it while breathing slowly, she noticed his gaze but didn't bother to cover it. As her hands trailed down she was careful not to touch his member but she kept staring at it while bitting her underlip. She moved to his thighs and continued applied measured pressure. When she finished she peeked at him before grabbing his member with one hand while the other was massaging his sack. Haze gritted the sheet as she began stroking it slowly. Her breath began getting more shallow as she continued her ministrations. She noticed a bit of precum leaking from his head, she leaned closer and placed it in her lips. A growl escaped from his lips as she sucked his head while stroking the rest. He extended his hand and gropped her firm ass but she slapped it away.

"Tch! Tch! No touching master!" she teased him while she spread his legs and crawled on the massage table.

"...This is payback for flipping your bra..." he realised as she smirked. She arked her back causing her kimono to slip up exposing her ass as she lowered her face next to his hard dick. She sucked his balls while stroking him. Haze gasped as she run her tongue from his penis's base up to the head. She bit it soflty on the side as her finger teased his throbing head. He glared at her with his fangs visible through his parted lips. She made a dirty face staring at him with her celest eyes. She locked her eyes on his as her tongue made circular motion around his head. Suddenly, her left hand was coated with grey aura. She sucked his head again while her hand covered with touki jerked him.

"Hhhhroooooaaarrrr!" he let a vampiric roar as he came in her mouth. She managed to swallow some of it but a fair amount dripped on her breasts.

"Haze~ look what you did!" she teased him sitting on her knees as she began rubbing it on her boobs.

Haze laughed a bit exhausted as she hopped off the table and undressed. He stared at her naked athletic body with a hungry expression. "I am going to take a bath...the others are waiting for you in that room." Tsubasa told him before entering the bath.

Haze rolled his eyes amused and got off the massage table noticing that his tension and stress had left his body. "Well~ what do you know?" he monologued sarcastically and headed for the door Tsubasa showed him. When he got inside he saw a large, red towel spread on the floor with one basin next to it filled with some slimy liquid. The room was illuminated by many aromatic candles in the corners.

"N-No! Why do I have to do this?!" He heard Tsubaki's protests coming behind a paper paravan.

"...M-Maybe this was a bad idea..." Sona whispered cowardly.

"...Don't be pussies! No! Scratch that! This is exactly what we need~!" Momo told them as she pulled away the paravan revealing their naked bodies. Haze batted his eyelids as he looked at them. Sona was hiding her small breasts with her arm while the other covered her womanhood. Her straight body was pleasing to his eyes. Tsubaki had her back to him while she hid her big bust with both hands. She had her black, silky hair tied in a ponytail. Her pear-shaped ass was visible causing his member to throb. On the other hand, Momo didn't bother to cover herself. She leaned against the closed paravan with one hand behind her neck. She also had her white hair styled in a ponytail. She showed her hourglass body proudly as she walked towards him. Her breasts were bigger than Tsubaki's but her ass was a bit rounder.

"Welcome master~!" she said to him seductively. Haze ignored her and turn to the other girls who were flustered.

"Honestly...I kinda expected Sona to succumb to her...but not Tsubaki" he told them as Momo made a fake insulted face. Sona and Tsubaki weren't wearing their glasses but that didn't reduce their charm.

"Fufufufu! Girls don't just stand there! We have to please our tired master~!" Momo urged them to come closer. Sona approached him looking at her feet while Tsubaki let a sigh and got closer without covering her figure.

"Now Haze-sama could you lie on your back please?" Momo asked him while batting her long eyelashes. Haze rubbed his face before complying. The girls sat on their knees next to him and Momo poured some of the slimy gel on her body. Sona was still hiding her brests while glancing at Momo's and Tsubaki's breasts jealously. Tsubaki applied some gel on her tits and turn to her blushing King. She pulled Sona's hands gently and started rubbing her breasts with hers. Haze was ogling them as they hugged each other making perverted sounds due to the gel. He turned around as Momo began pouring some on his chest.

She lied on top of him and started grinding her plentiful bust on him. She had a lustfull expression on her face as she moved her body up and down. Tsubaki crawled at his left and began sliding his arm between her breasts. Sona did the same with his right although without much confidence. Haze breathing got erratic as he felt their soft parts on his body. Momo had her eyes closed enjoying the senastion of his body breathing heavily while teasing her clit with her fingers. Sona was moaning as her nipples were the most sensitive among them, even Tsubaki had become flustered but kept her face expressionless.

Haze couldn't resist the tempation any longer, he grabbed Sona with his right hand and started sucking her nipple. Sona let a cute cry as he continued attacking her weak spot. Tsubaki stared as her friend's moans filled the room. She turned to Momo who had lowered her body inside his legs while giving him a titjob with her big breasts still fingering herself. She bit her lip as she lifted her upper body and began grinding her wet pussy on his arm. She started massaging her nipple with one hand while the other was placed in front of her mouth to muffle her moans.

Haze groaned and turned to Momo who winked at him with his dick's head in her mouth and the rest pressed between her slimy breasts. Sona kneeled on his face facing Momo and started moaning louder as his tongue invaded her dripping hole. She pinched her nipples and continued grinding her pussy on his face as Tsubaki crawled to her and started nimbling her neck. Suddenly, Tsubaki made a never-seen-before slutty expression with her tongue out as Haze fingered her asshole. Sona opened her mouth and sucked her tongue as the two of them began making horny sounds. Feeling his orgasm coming he forced his member deep in Momo's throat and slapped Sona's ass while increasing the pace of his finger inside Tsubaki's butthole. Sona came first with her juices flowing in his mouth, Tsubaki coated his forearm with hers while her asshole was clasping his finger. Momo came last as she swallowed his thick cum.

"...Truthfully...i never expected this..." Haze voiced his thoughts as he wore his clothes while Momo was giggling with Sona's and Tsubaki's deep red faces. "...But I am curious...why?" he turned to Sona who had a towel around her body. She wore her glasses but avoided his gaze.

"...I wanted to...make you feel more comfortable with us...then Momo insisted that this was the best way..." she explained with her face still red.

Tsubaki nodded agreeing with her words but turned around ashamed when Haze looked at her. Momo combed her hair with her hand somewhat displeased.

"Too bad we didn't take your virginity~!" she sighed causing the girls to glare at her in disbelief.

"...Who said I was a virgin?" he said while buttoning his shirt as Sona's face got sad hearing him.

"Oh! I guess that's even better!" Momo declared and wrapped her arms around his neck. "Would you like to pop my cherry~!" she proposed while leaning her face closer until Haze flicked her nose.

"...Maybe...I guess I could do that...if...you follow my training without complaints or smart comments from now on..." he responded and walked to the door. "...this might sound weird...but...thank you.." he said with his cheeks slightly pink before he left.

 **Sona POV**

When the door closed Sona let a sigh that didn't escape Tsubaki. Her queen sat next to her on the bench and rubbed her shoulder.

"Do you regret what happened?" she asked her and glared at Momo who clicked her tongue annoyed hearing her.

"...No...but...i kinda wished I was his first..." she admitted as Momo began giggling. Tsubaki closed her eyes irritated as Momo sat next to Sona.

"...You know...i suspected you being romantic...but I always thought of you as a genius..." she commented as she put on her lacy, black stockings.

"What do you mean?" Sona asked her but Momo got up and walked towards the door.

"Althought it's important to lose your virginity with the one you love I think what really matters isn't being the first...but the last~!" she explained and exited the room. Tsubaki rolled her eyes with the bishops naugthy antics but frowned as Sona got up with a determined expression on her face.

 **Raynare POV**

Raynare was dressed in her usual nightgown waiting in the living room of their house. She was tapping her finger on the couch's arm impatiently. Mittelt was lying face down on the other couch swinging her legs with her head resting on her palms watching tv. She was also dressed in her usual nightwear consisted of a louse, white t-shirt and lacy panties. The sound the key unlocking the door caused them to turn around as Haze got in. He grabbed a carton of juice and sat heavily on the couch drinking it.

Raynare narrowed her eyes as his hair looked freshly washed. "...Did you enjoy your devil lover?" she asked him with a cold voice.

He smirked as he finished his drink. "...Althought I don't see how this affects you...yes...you can say that..." he answered while yawning. "...I am beat...see you in the morning..." he kissed Mittelt on the forehead and went upstairs while Raynare was glaring daggers at him.

"...You know...he has a point..." Mittelt told her without her usual little sister behavior as she lifted her upper body.

"...He can do whatever he wants...if he wants to fuck those slutty devils...I don't care.." she replied but felt a sharp pain in her chest.

"...If you wish to lie to yourself you can keep doing it..." Mittelt told her seriously making her to look at her with a frown. "...At least I am more honest than you on that regard.."

"...Hahahaha! Yeah right! Why don't you go play with your _onii-chan~?"_ Raynare snapped at her with her arms crossed under her chest.

Mittelt smiled at her with one brow raised. "...I had the courage to make advnaces on him..unlike some coward..." she added infuriating the raven-haired girl.

Raynare got up and spread her wings. "Oooooh reeaaalllyyy~?!" she walked towards her and poked the blonde fallen's chest hard. "At least I don't fake my personality in order to win his affection!" she shouted irritated

"WHO TOLD YOU THAT I AM FAKING IT?!" Mittelt screamed with tears escaping her cyan eyes. Raynare backed away disturbed. "I-I (sob) always wanted a big brother! Someone who would accept and love me unconditionally! (sob)..." she started crying with her arms hugging her petite body as her shoulders shook. Raynare regretted her outburst and brought her in a gently embrace.

"...I am sorry...I shouldn't have said that..." she whispered soflty while petting Mittelts hair.

"Sniff...I swear...all the nutration goes to your stupidly-large tits..." Mittelt murmured causing them to giggle embracing each other. Suddenly, a magic circle formed in the middle of the room. From there Sona appeared dressed in a light red negligee. They all froze staring each other. Raynare snapped out from her surprise first and walked towards the devil with her arms on her waist.

"Sonaaa! What a pleasant surprise~!" she told her with a sweet simle. "What are you doing here?" she demanded with her voice leaking killing intend.

Sona backed away a few steps before she cleared her throat. "I wish to sleep with Haze..." she answered causing the fallens to give her a deadpan look. "I dont't see how this affects you Raynare-san." she added with a composed smile.

Raynare got a tickmark remembering Haze using the same words and her holy aura covered her body as she let a dark laugh. Mittelt and Sona backed away unknowingly with fear on their faces. "Ufufufufufu!" she giggled as she pressed her big breasts against Sona's with a smirk. "I doubt you can please him with this flat board of yours..." she commented causing Sona to get red from anger.

"He didn't seem to mind them earlier..." she responded with a wicked smile while Raynare's brow twiched.

"Stay away from him..." she hissed the devil behind her teeth.

"Why would I do that?" Sona questioned with her cheek resting on her right hand.

"HAAAZZZZEE ISSSS MIIIIINEEE!" Raynare screamed madly forming a light spear in her hands

"I WILL GIVE MY VIRGINITY TO HIM!" Sona also screamed with her face red as she made two bluish spheres in her palms.

"I WANT TO SLEEP WITH ONIIIIII-CHAAANNNN!" Mittlet screamed clenching her small fists on her chest.

BOOOM! A gunshot boomed in the room blowing the tv apart causing the girls to jump terrified. Haze descended the stairs wearing only his boxers. There was a shotgun raised in his left hand with the barrel still smocking. There were black circles under his grey-slit eyes. His intimidating gaze made the three girls shiver.

"...It's 3 in the morning... I am a rational being...most of the time...but there is one thing I don't tolerate losing...and that's my beauty sleep...if someone makes even the faintest noise again I won't be ...nice..." he stated and unequipped his gun. "If anyone of you wishes to sleep in my bed you are free to do it..." with this words he returned to his room.

Mittelt, Sona and Raynare looked at each other for a momment. Then they rushed to the stairs while biting and fighting each other silently. Mittelt taking advantage of her small figure escaped them and reached his room first. She found him lying on his back while snoring softly. She lied to his left side and placed her head on his chest before she fell asleep peacefully. After a couple minutes Raynare and Sona entered the room with their hair in a mess due to their catfight. Sona lied to his right using his arm as a pillow while Raynare hugged his right leg between hers and fell asleep with her face close to his groin.

 **READ! REVIEW! ENJOY!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi all! Imperial-samaB thanks for pointing out my mistake. Blake Valentine I had some plans regarding Riser's peerage but your idea sounds good. Thanks for reading this fan fic! I don't own Highschool DxD, only my character Haze.**

 **Haze POV**

"Aaahhhmm!" Haze yawned with one hand in front of his mouth while heading to Kuoh Academy. Mittelt was walking besides him holding his hand while Raynare was following behind them with her bag in her hands glaring at him.

"...If you have a problem Ray then by all means do share~!" he teased her feeling her eyes on his back. She snorted annoyed and increased her pace as Mittelt giggled.

Thirty minutes earlier Raynare, Mittelt, Haze and Sona were having breakfast in the kitchen. Sona insisted to make breakfast for allowing her to spend the night with them. She made some muffins with bits of caramel and a cheesecake with coffee syrop which Haze enjoyed greatly much to Raynare's annoyance.

"Mmmm! That's really tasty Sona! The cream is soft while the syrop has a slightly bitter taste..." He evaluated her sweet causing her to smile softly as she watched him licking his spoon.

"Thank you for the compliment! I feel confident on my pastry skills but I was worried if you would like it..." she responded and gathered the dishes. "I have to return to my office to arrange something...we won't be able to have our training session today so you are free after lessons end" she added as she placed the dishes in the sink to soak in the water. She approached Haze behind the seat and planted a soft peck on his cheek causing Raynare to make a irked face. "...See you later!" Sona disappeared through her magic circle.

Haze rubbed his cheek as he remembered her bow-shaped lips kissing him. He passed through the school gate and raised his brow. He saw Issei sitting under a tree mumbling something with a letdown expression on his face. He sat next to him with Mittelt taking her usual seat on his lap.

"What's wrong ero-couhai?" he asked him punching him lightly on the shoulder. Issei turned to him with anxiety.

"...Haze...is there something wrong with me?" he asked him with a weak voice while staring at his feet.

"...You mean more than usual?" the dhamphir joked making him to let a small sad laugh.

"...Buchou brought us to the familiar forest a couple days ago...Me and Asia were supposed to find a familiar...but only Asia managed to bond with one...I-I..." he whispered with his voice stuttering at the last words.

"...I am aware that devils use familiars...even some of the pureblood vampires follow that custom...but I think you shouldn't rush it... next time you will find one...maybe one who can replace your right hand at that~!" Haze replied with a grin as Issei perked his ears but made a tired sigh causing him to frown.

"...It's not only that...I am a devil longer than Asia but she managed to complete 4 contracts this week while I only got one...everyone is stronger than me...Buchou scolded me for not taking things more seriously..." Issei added not noticing the dark expression on Haze's face.

"...Onii-chan?" Mittelt pulled his sleeve not liking at all that look on his face. Haze closed his eyes and petted her blonde hair.

"...Sorry little one..." he said pressing his forehead against hers. "...Issei...how about training with me from now on?" he proposed making the boy stare at him surprised. "...I am busy training Sona's peerage but I think I can make some time for you...but!" he poked his finger on the boy's chest. "...I am not patient...there is no try only do or do not...i will make you wish you've never met me...is that clear?"

"...O-Of course sensei!" Issei responded with a relieved smile on his goofy face. "Thank you for this!" he added as he got up.

"...Don't thank me just yet...and don't tell anything about this to ginger-brain!" Haze responded with a smirk as the boy waved goodbye. Mittlet giggled causing him to turn to her with his brow raised. "...Is something funny?"

"No...but it was nice to see this aspect of you..." she answered caressing his arm with her fingers. "...You are not as bad as you want us to think!" she added and leaned her face closer but Haze grabbed her from the neck and tilted her face to the side.

"Iiiyyaaa!" she gasped as he bit her earlobe affectionately while his other hand caressed her thigh.

"...Don't tempt me sweetheart...otherwise I will have to show you how...bad~ I can be..." he whispered in her ear as his other hand teased her outside of her underwear. Mittelt blushed while breathing shallowly due to his sauve voice and cold palm touching her. They got up and he grinned enjoying her reaction.

"Mouuu~ Onii-chan! How am I supposed to focus on school now?" she asked him with a cute pout on her red cheeks. Haze tied his black hair in a short manband and smiled before pulling her in an embrace.

"...I admit I don't have the slightest desire for lessons today...so how about playing hooky?" he proposed and the blonde fallen jumped up overjoyed.

 **Mittelt POV**

Mittelt was beaming with happiness as she strolled in the city mall holding hands with Haze. They stopped in front of a female-clothing store with the girl checking the display with her cyan eyes sparkling. Haze giggled as she pulled him inside. She chose some outfits and went to the changing room as Haze waited sitting on a seat outside.

"I am on a date with onii-chan!" she thought barely containing her squeals while undressing. She put on the first dress she chose and started fixing it examining her reflection on the mirror. She was dressed in a white, cut out, side skater dress. She adjusted the straps on her petite shoulders with a frown. "...It's a bit plain..." she mused but pulled the curtain and stepped out. Haze looked at her as she made a spin. "...How does it look?" she asked him as he kept staring silently.

"...Well...despite being simple it brings out a certain charm..." he replied making her cheeks slightly pink.

"...Onii-chan you perv~!" she stuck her tongue out and entered in closing the curtains behind her. She brought one hand on her chest feeling her heart beating madly. She smiled enjoying how much affection she felt for him and moved to her next choise.

She stepped out wearing a floral shirt-dress with a pink jacket on top but froze. A female clerk was giggling as she bent over showing her breasts to Haze who was eyeing them with a perverted grin on his face. "Onii-chan! I need help with the zipper!" she shouted angrilly and pulled him inside closing the curtains with a bit excessive strength. She turned to him with a jealous pout as he leaned his back against the wall smiling.

"...You don't feel ashamed at all do you?" she asked him with her arms crossed on her chest. Haze shrugged his shoulders with a smirk causing her to pinch her nose annoyed. "...Alright..." she declared and turn her back to him while taking off her jacket. Haze kept staring as she unzipped the dress and let it fall down. She was wearing a light-blue thong that dug up her bubble butt. She bent over sliding it down showing him her assets with a blushed expression. Haze made a hungry face ogling her ass as she pulled something that made his eyes wide. It was a black,lacy corset with red frills on the chest area. She put it on and tried to tie the strings behind her back until she felt Haze's hands helping her. He stepped back and examined her as she turned around slowly stepping on her toes. The corset was see-through revealing her flat stomach, her small breasts were hidden behind the red frills that served as a bra, her womanhood was covered with some fabric that had a clip on the groin area.

She placed her delicate palms on his face and pulled him closer. Haze leaned and let her run her pale, full-lower lips on his. She stuck out the tip of her pink tongue and licked his upper lip as he put his hands on her thin waist. Since he didn't pull back she bit his underlip and pressed her body against him. Haze trailed his left hand slowly from her waist up to her neck and she closed her eyes revelling in his gentle touch. "Mmmfff?!" she gasped surprised when Haze initiated the kiss, his thin lips felt cold on hers but the kiss itself was tender. She melted in his embrace feeling her legs turning into gelly. He sat down and put her on his laps with her legs wrapped around his back.

"Ahh!" she pulled back needing to breath and stared at his grey-slit eyes mesmerised. He lowered his face to her colarbone and planted kisses on it as she threw her head back. She pulled his hair as he kept going lower. When he reached the red frills covering her breasts he pulled them down with his teeth. Mittelt's breath was erratic as he kissed her left nipple while his other hand fondled her buttocks.

"Aaahhh!" a moan escaped from her lips when he began sucking her pink nipple and teasing her womanhood outside of the thin fabric. Suddenly, he got up and pushed her on the mirror with blinding speed. She felt her chest being pressed on the mirror's surface forcibly. "O-Onii-chan?" she whispered seeing him standing behind her with his fangs visible on his lips.

"I warned you little one...don't tempt me..." he replied with a low voice as he unbuttoned the clip that held the fabric hiding her pussy. Mittelt kept panting as he started running his index on her clit. Unknowingly, she started swaying her hips enjoying the sensation.

"...What a naughty little sister I have~! Who knew that you would fancy getting on where other people might see you!" Haze whispered in hear ear causing her to get red realising the situation.

"P-Please...s-stop..." she pleaded embarrassed but he covered her mouth with his other hand.

"I am sorry my dear...but I have to punish you for being such a dirty sister~!" he replied and shoved two fingers inside her making her body tense.

"Mhhhmm~!Mhhmmmm~!" her muffled moans were heard as Haze kept fingering her wet hole without mercy. Mittelt kept getting hornier seeing her reflection feeling trails of her juices running on her legs. She must have orgasmed three times until she felt light-headed and Haze let her rest in his embrace.

"...Why didn't you bite me?" she asked him as he caressed her neck.

"...There are three reasons...I don't know if it is a good idea to digest a fallen angel's blood...secondly, you might pass out from the blood loss and most importantly..." he stopped and Mittelt noticed his cheeks getting pink. "...biting someone is like...marking him as our life partner...I have to apologise to Sona for that..." he explained while Mittelt was deep in thought. They exited the shop after Haze paied for the clothes she liked...even that one causing the clerk to glare at him suspiciously.

He bought two ice cones from a stand and began walking home as the sun was setting. Mittelt hadn't spoke much as they were walking holding hands. Suddenly she stopped and withdrew her hand making Haze to halt and turn to her.

"Mittelt...what's wrong?" he asked her noticing the nervousness on her face.

"Come on! Don't just stand there you chicken!" she scolded herself in her mind and slapped her cheeks to muster her courage.

"...H-Haze?" he frowned as this was the first time she called him with his name. "...I want it..." she said quietly. Haze frowned confused trying to understand what she meant. "I want you to mark me!" she admitted with a loud voice causing the bystanders to look at them. Haze stood frozen with his mouth slightly open. He got a somewhat hurt face and turned around.

"...You don't know what you are asking..." he told her clenching his fists. Mittelt walked towards him and hugged him from behind.

"...I know that I wouldn't be here if you hadn't saved me back there...I know that ever since we started living together I am happier...not only me but also Raynare...and those filthy devils..." she admitted her feelings but he didn't react. She felt tears gathering in her eyes. She pulled back and looked at her feet. "...U-Unless I am not good enough (sob)..." Haze turned around hearing her voice breaking. He embraced her trembling body and pressed his chin on her head.

"...I am sorry...but I can't do that..." he whispered with pain obvious in his voice. Mittelt nodded and pulled away.

"(Sniff) ...hahaha...I am sorry for asking something weird onii-chan~" she said while wipping the tears from her eyes with her sleeve. "...Let's get home...Ray-onee-chan must be worried..." she added and resumed walking towards home.

 **Raynare POV**

Raynare was sitting on her chair in her and Mittelt's room fuming, Mittelt and that stupid dhamphir didn't go to school today. Even Sona and her peerage weren't in the school council's office when she went there. She bit her nail trying to decide what punishment she should give them when they get home. She jumped surprised as Mittelt slammed the door jumped face down on her bed. Raynare thought she saw some tears on her face and got concerned. She sat next to the petite fallen and petted her back.

"Mittelt-chan? What's wrong?" she asked her but the girl didn't answer getting her more worried. "Did that jerk do something to you?" she jumped to conclusions letting her holy aura coat her body.

"N-No!" Mittelt responded while rubbing her eyes. "...I was so stupid..." she added bringing her knees to her chest. Raynare became more confused with her reaction. "...I sort of...confessed to him...and he...(sob).." she hide her face behind her knees while Raynare stared at her shocked. She shook her head and leaned back while letting a sigh.

"...At least you had the guts to do it..." she mused causing the girl to peek at her. Mittelt crawled next her and embraced her planting her face on her chest. Raynare returned the hug and comforted her as she had it in the past.

 **Haze POV**

Haze gulped a glass of whiskey feeling shit. He took Mittelt home but then he felt the urge to go away from there. He went in a bar that didn't have many patrons and sat in the corner giving icy glares to anyone who glanced at him. He felt the presence of Dragul in his mind trying to tell him something but he blocked him until...

"Aaahhhh!" CRUSH! He groaned in pain and shuttered the glass in his hand causing everyone in the bar to look at him like he was crazy.

"...Do you want something?" he hissed in his mind as the dragon sent massive pressure in his head.

" **...You are a heartless bastard..."** the dragon hissed back barely containing its anger.

"Well that's not something new..." Haze responded gesturing the waitress to bring him an other glass. "Besides she will soon find someone who will love her and take care of her better than I would..." he added with poison in his voice.

" **...She is not coming back!"** Dragul told him making the boy growl but he continued. **"No matter how much you want it to it's not gonna happen! That girl meant the world to you but she is no longer here...we don't even know if she is alive...even if she is...what makes you think that she didn't move on with her life?"**

"SHHHUUUUUTTTT UUUUUPPPPP!" Haze roared flipping the table on the wall. He panted completely furious as everyone in the room backed away terrified. He pulled some money from his pocket and placed it on the counter before leaving. He walked in the night not paying attention to his surroundings. Blurry images of a girl with rose-blonde hair flashed in his mind, a melody on the piano, a laugh... Tears flowed on his cheeks that he didn't bother to wip.

Suddenly, his phone rung. He pulled out and clicked his tongue annoyed seeing the id. He cleared his throat before answering. "Sona...it's not a good time..."

"HAZE! Thank the Maou! We need help! Saji is...(sob)...he is injured and nothing I do can heal him!" Sona screamed hysterically.

"...I'm coming..." he ended the call and shifted to his shadow form flying towards school. In five minutes he rushed in the school council's room and opened his eyes wide. Nimura was crying in Tomoe's embrace with blood on her outfit. Tomoe had a pale face as she tried to calm the girl to no avail. On the other couch lied Saji with a big hole on his ribs from where blood kept flowing out despite Sona's healing water. Reya kept chanting a healing spell but that didn't made much of a difference. Tsubasa was holding a wet towel on his forehead trying to lower his temperature. Saji kept groaning with tears on his face while gritting his teeth. Haze kneeled next to Sona and examined the wound.

"How did this happen?" he asked her noticing some black substance in his blood that smelled curiously, somewhat sour and sweet.

Sona kept cleaning his infected injury whith exhaustion visible on her worried face. "I took my peerage inside the familiar forest in order to find a familiar for Saji...but something...like a wolf appeared...it looked extremely powerful...Saji started boasting about taming the beast...but before I could prevent him from doing it the monster bit him...it moved crazy fast...i've never seen anything like this...we brought him back and tried to heal him...(sob)...but something in his wound prevents any magic to work on him!" she explained trying not to give in desparation. "Tsubaki thought that we might be able to create an antidote if we managed to gather some of the poison from that wolf's teeth...she..."

"Can you send me to her?" Haze asked her still looking at Saji's face with cold anger on his face. Sona looked at him reliefed before nodding,Nimura took over for a bit. She made a magic circle beneath Haze's feet transporting him away.

Haze opened his eyes and scouted his surrounding. He was in the middle of a wicked looking forest with a purple-sickening colored sky barely visible through the thick foliage. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Many scents reached his nose giving him information about the enviroment, dirt, moisture, decaying leaves, various monster scents...blood.." he opened his eyes and trailed the scent of blood. Soon, he reached a clearing where the scent was more intense and found Tsubaki resting with her back against a rock holding her right arm in pain. He rushed next to her and she smiled relieved as she spotted him.

"H-Haze..." she murmured weakly. Haze frowned hearing how weak her voice sounded and noticed the same black substance flowing from three scratches on her forearm.

"How long have you been infected?" he asked her examing her constitution.

"...P-Probably...ten minutes...i thought that the poison was only in that monster's teeth...apparently its claws seem to contain it..if a bit weaker..." she replied with sweat covering her face. Haze pressed his forehead against hers and found out that she was feverish. "...I managed to injure it..not a deadly wound but it should slow it down..." she added with tired smile and pointed to a path with a small trail of blood. Haze nodded and got up.

"Try to keep still...i will be right back..." he said and manifested his dual shotguns as he dashed forward following the trail. He met many monsters on his way but all of them run away when they felt his presence. After a couple of minutes, he stopped and hid behind a tree as the smell of blood was stronger ahead. He peeked from the corner with his fingers ready on the triggers. In front of him there was a pond with crystal water. A figure was kneeling inside it clearing itself. He narrowed his eyes as the female figure froze.

"Don't you know its bad manners to peek?" a playful, childish voice reached his ears. The girl turned to his hiding spot as he walked out holding his weapons ready. She got up without covering her naked, triangle shaped body, she was probably at Mittelt's height. Her skin tone was caramel, she had monolid,topaz eyes, a small, slightly turned-up nose with freckles. Her chin-length, curly, blorange hair were wet hugging her oval face. She had a cherry-shaped butt, small but perky breasts with puffy nipples. There was a deep cut on her left thigh flowing blood.

Haze observed her without releasing his guns. "From that wound which I know is caused by a water blade I assume you are the monster that attacked my friends..." he concluded as the girl smiled revealing a pair of white fangs through her round lips.

"...Since I had a bad day I am sorry but I don't have the patience to be civil...and yeah it's personal..." he added as he shot but the girl performed a back flip evading the blast. She land on a branch and let a beastly growl as she locked her eyes on him. She lashed at him but Haze turned into shadows and flew away. He returned to his physical form at the opposite side of the pond and shot again sending her flying on a tree which broke in half from the impact. For a momment nothing happened, he waited in the silence with his senses on alert.

Then a large wolf, with brown fur and topaz eyes jumped out of the bushes roaring. Haze rolled at the side but he winced in pain as the wolf managed to scratch his lower back. The creature made a circle around him observing him. Haze bared his vampiric fangs at it and dashed towards it with his shotguns crossed on his chest. The wolf rushed ahead opening its mouth revealing his long teeth. Haze slided under it shot it in the stomach three times. The wolf fell down weeping in pain, Haze got up and pointed its guns at it.

"W-What the fuck..." he murmured as his vision got blurry.

"...Even if you are a dhamphir you can't withstand the effects of my wolfsbane for too long..." the girl's voice sounded again as he shook his head trying to clear his vision. Where the wolf used to be lying was the same girl with three holes on her flat belly. "...Hahahaha...it seems both of us are going to die here...you are really good...it's the first time someone managed to endure my poison for so long...even fighting with me..." the girl giggled studying him.

Haze fell on his knees with his shotguns disappearing. His heartbeat got lower., she was right. He didn't have much time left. He fell on his back as the girl crawled next to him.

"...You are interesting...it might be funny to keep you around~!" she stated as he felt his consciousness fading.

Something sweet and warm flowed in his mouth, he swallowed it feeling his tongue colliding with something else. When he opened his eyes he saw that girl's face pulling back with a a trail of blood running from her lips. His head was resting on her thighs and her wounds were healed. He jumped up immediately and formed his weapons.

" **Haze wait!"** Dragul projected his voice stopping him in his tracks and locking the shotguns.

"Are you crazy?" he hissed with his grey-slit eyes locked on the girl that got up and walked towards him swaying her hips.

"You should listen to him...besides that's not a nice way to address your new servant~!" the girl commented with a deviant smile as she leaned her exotic face close to his. Haze made a dumbfounded face as the girl pulled his shirt' collar and examined his neck. "Oh! You heal more quickly than I thought~!" she added and Haze put his fingers on his neck and noticed something like a bitemark on it. He opened his eyes wide and stared at her.

"Did you just drink my blood?!" he asked her while she licked her index playfully.

"Yep~! It was the tastied I've ever had! Besides I needed to heal after you shot me so cruelly...and I gave you mine in compensation..." she explained while pocking his nose fake-scolding him.

Haze noticed that the effects of wolfsbane had disappeared from his organism, he turned to the girl and manifested his school oufit's coat out of shadows. After the girl accepted it she made a spin admiring it.

"Oh! My master is a pervy one~!" she commented with a naughty smile noticing that her butt wasn't completely covered. Haze ignored her and started walking back to Tsubaki gesturing her to follow him. The girl complied and run next to him before she jumped on his shoulders. Haze felt her ass pressed on him but he had other matters to attend to. After reaching Tsubaki, he kneeled next to her as the girl got off him and pulled Tsubaki on his chest. Her heartbeat was faint and she was barely conscious.

"Can you heal her?" he turned to the other girl was shook her head in denial.

"No way! I don't want to give my blood to noone else but you!" she threw a tantrum making him to let an irritated growl. "But you can give her yours! You attained immunity to it when I fed you mine..." she proposed and studied him curiously.

Haze whispered a few curses as he brought his right wrist to his mouth still holding Tsubaki in his embrace. His fangs pierced his skin and a small trail of blood flowed on his chin. He sucked a fair ammount before tilting her face to his and forced his lips on hers.

Tsubaki's eyes battered as she felt something sweet and warm in her mouth. "Mmmfff?!" she gasped as she saw Haze kissing her in a tight embrace. When Haze thought she had enough he pulled back observing her with a worried expression.

"W-What?! W-Why d-did..." Tsubaki stuttered feeling her face getting hotter.

"Feeling better?" he asked her and only then she noticed that the effects of the poison had diminished. She nodded still ashamed as he helped her get back. Then she looked at the strange girl behind him observing them with a naugthy grin.

"Who's this?" she asked noticing that her aura didn't seem human, it felt almost feral.

"Just a rascal..." Haze responded making the girl glare at him displeased. "Can you teleport us back?"

 **Sona POV**

Sona was panting feeling her magic energy completely drained. Saji had fainted from bloodloss and was barely breathing. Nimura had collapsed on his knees crying with Tomoe not knowing what to say. Reya was lying exhausted on the other couch with Tsubasa examining her pale face worried. Sona gritted her teeth as she tried to accept the inevitable truth when a magic circle formed on the floor. From there appeared an angry Haze, a flustered Tsubaki and a unknown girl who seemed entertained for some reason.

He pulled her aside and kneeled next to Saji as the girl giggled. "I didn't know master swings that way~!" she commented causing Tsubaki to get more red but Haze ignored her and bit his wrist. In front of all the girls he kissed Saji feeding him his blood.

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHHHHHH!" all of them despite Tsubaki and that girl screamed as he pulled back and spat on the floor disgusted.

"You know...you could always let some of your blood on his wound...but who am I stop you~!" the girl giggled as Haze half-closed his eyes and his body trembled furiously. He manifested one shotgun and pointed at the girl who smirked at him.

" **Haze! I know that she is a bother...but you have do admit that it was your fault for not realising this..."** Dragul's voice boomed in the room causing the girls to jump afraid hearing the dragon's ominous voice. Haze let a small vampiric roar before sitting on Sona's chair defeated resting his head on his crossed forearms. The girl jumped on the desk and caressed his black hair while giggling.

"Heeeeelllooooo alll~!" Momo entered the room wearing some kind of sailor's outfit. She close the door before continuing. "You have no idea what weirdos there are these days~! Ummm...what did I miss?" she asked noticing the strange atmosphere inside while tilting her head confused. The strange girl turned to her but before she could answer her face paled as Haze grabbed her head from behind with a feral look on his face.

"...One...more...word...please~?" he intimidated her with a terrifying, sweet voice causing everyone to sweat profoundly.

"Oooohhh! My head..." Saji groaned as he lifted his upper body and wipped his lips. "...What's that taste?" he asked confused before Nimura launched herself on him tackling back on the couch.

"Saaaaaa-chan! Mouuuuu! You are ok! I won't let you go to the other side!" Nimura promised with teary eyes causing him to look at her more confused.

"What are you talking ab...Aghh!" he fainted as Haze karate-chopped him on the head.

"...We...are...not...EVER...talking about this again..." he declared making the girls nod but Momo who became more interested on the subject.

"Fufufufufufufufu!" the strange girl began laughing herself to tears as she rolled off the desk hitting the floor with a small pouf.

"...Umm...Haze?" Sona stood up as she managed to recover her thoughts. "Who is this?" she asked pointing to the still laughing girl.

"...A major pain in my ass..." he responded behind his teeth but the girl got up and clinged to him despite his scary look.

"Hi master's wife! I am Luna...master's personal Direwolf~!" Luna introduced herself sticking her tongue out while making the victory sign but Sona's mind froze at the first sentence.

"W-WIIIIFFFEEE?!" she exclaimed with her face redder than Rias's hair.

 **And that's all for now!**

 **I have some thoughts about Haze's team. I will add some of my candidates and let me hear your opinion!**

 **Haze: Leader**

 **Raynare: All-rounder( melee fighter and magic user)**

 **Mittelt: Snipper-Marksman**

 **Luna: Rogue(Trap-making, enemy disorientation, alchemist)**

 **These are some of the roles I have covered so far. Now regarding the extra positions:**

 **A Tank(someone who will act as the shield of the group absorbing most of the damage): maybe Xenovia(?) or Rossweisse(?)**

 **A Magic User (no need for more info): I thought maybe Yubelluna due to Blake Valentine's review but I am still thinking about it.**

 **A Heavy-Dealer (Raw Power-not magic inclined): not a clue :p**

 **If you can propose someone or a completely new role that you feel it has to be included in the team let me know!**

 **Also, Kuroka, Le Fay and members that are already in someone's peerage/team (apart from Riser's) I won't consider them.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hello again! Imperial-samaB thanks for the review! I don't own Highschool DxD, only my character Haze. Enjoy!**

 **Sona P.O.V.**

" _...The first method for estimating the inteligence of a ruler is to look at the men he has around him..."_ Sona was reading one of the lines of the book known as _The Art Of War by Niccolo Machiavelli_ that Haze suggested that she should give a try. That man although he was descriminated in his time or even in later date he was someone that viewed things as they were. Sona felt that this man was someone she would respect if she could meet him. Despite how much that book interested her she couldn't seem to take out of her mind what transpired yesterday.

 **Flashback last night**

"W-WIIIIFFFFFEEEE?!" she screamed completely flustered while all the girls looked at her accussingly.

"OW!" Luna cried grabbing her head in pain with tears flowing out of her eyes due to Haze hitting her on the head hard.

"Thanks a lot shrimp!" he groaned irritated and then took a deep breath hiding his eyes behind his left hand. "...I need to apologise to you about something Sona..." he added as he turned to the blushing girl who was fidgetting awkwardly under the gazes of the other girls. "She must have noticed your life essence inside of me when she drank my blood...in our society...when a vampire or a vampkin bites someone...it is viewed...almost as what humans view as marriage..." he explained causing the girl feel light headed.

"...I need to sit down..." she mumbled and sat on Saji's belly without paying attention to his pained groans. Momo was giggling murderously, Tsubaki was still blushing in the corner of the room touching her lips absent minded, Tsubasa was looking at Haze and her in a trance while Tomoe was wipping Reya's forehead with a towel but both of them were having cute pouts on their faces.

"Allow me to explain..." Haze started talking again as he leaned on her desk while taking out a cigarette from his breast pocket. "The thing is that we are not truly married..." he said while lighting it with his ligther making her freeze somewhat sad. "well...you might say that we are something like engaged...the [marriage] would be complete if I let you drink my blood..." he explained while sucking a bit smoke. "...I am sorry for not telling you but it's not exactly a subject I can bring myself to discuss...besides it would cause you a lot of problems if it became known..." he stated and she let a sad laugh.

"...because I am Sona Sitri...the heiress of the Sitri clan..." she admitted sadly with the girls finally getting soft on her looking how sad she became.

"Well cheers then for still being a bachelor!" Haze said and got up before he turned to the small direwolf who was sulking due to him hitting her. "Now what am I going to do with you?" he asked himself tiredly.

"Weeeelll~! I am loyal and fluffy~!" Luna commented while two small wolf ears popped on her head and a fluffy tail under the school jacket she was wearing making Momo to drool. "What kind of thoughts are running in your mind now master~?" she asked him placing her palms on his chest while her tail caressed his left thigh.

"Hmmm..." he brought one hand under his chin as he closed his eyes. "I could put you a leash and tie you outside of my house..." he said making the smiling girl to freeze. "I supposse you could serve as a guard dog." he added with an evil grin as the girl sweated.

"What are you talking about?!" Momo interupted them as she hugged Luna from behind. "This little, adorable girl is your servant...Luna-chan do you want to stay with me and not with this grumpy vampire?" she asked her with a sweet smile.

"Zip it sow..." Luna growled to her with her fangs visible making her jump back afraid.

"Hahahahahaha!" they all turned to see Haze laughing hard with tears escaping his eyes. "Hahahahaha! Oh! Dear! Hahahahahaha! On second thought I think I will keep you~!" he mused and hugged the girl while petting her wolf ears earning cute purrs from her while she swung her tail playfully. Momo looked at them betrayed as he winked at her. "What? I like her instincs!" he added making all of them apart from Momo to laugh.

" **And what pray tell you think will happen when you bring another girl back home?"** Dragul interrupted them making the girls look around afraid and Haze to get pale realising his dire situation.

 **Flashback end**

"Ufffff!" Sona let a tired sigh that didn't escape from Tsubaki who was practising some spells not to far from her.

"Still thinking about the hole marriage thing?" she asked her as she sat next to her. Her king nodded and closed the book as she couldn't focuse anymore. She lifted her eyes and looked at Haze who currently was in a battle stance teahing some basic moves to Rias's pawn Hyoudou Issei.

 **Haze P.O.V.**

"Try to relax your shoulders...more...yep...you are hopeless..." he exasperated and fixed Issei's posture himself.

"..I-I'm sorry..." the boy mumbled discouraged but he made frown when Haze punched his forehead lightly.

"Come on ero-couhai~! You need to keep your spirit up despite the circumstances! Otherwise how do you hope to become the Harem King?" the dhamphir teased him as the boy's expression filled with motivation. "That's more like it!" Haze commented before resuming his stance but something caught his attention behind Issei. Momo was running extremely slowly while mumbling something lowly clearly close to collapse.

"Hmmm...Luna-chan~!" he shouted and the small direwolf run next to his side immediately with her usual deviant smile. She was wearing the Kuoh's school outifit but with a few alterations of her taste. The shirt was not buttoned up at the lower side exposing her caramel-toned stomach and she wore a black, leather choker around her neck which Haze found for a disturbing reason cute.

"You called master~?" she asked with a provocking voice while trailing her petite hands on his arm causing Issei to get a lecherous face.

"Yes my little wonderful minx~. It seems that your favorite chew-toy is feeling a bit down...how about to give her some motivation?" he proposed with a smug as the girl looked at Momo with a hungry expression not something you would see on a girl's face her age. Suddenly, she took off the shirt revealing that she didn't wear a bra much to Issei's delight. She kicked off her shoes and unzipped her shirt and let it fall down. Underneath she wore a cute, light-violet g-string with a black ribbon at the side which she untied carefully before giving it to Haze.

"Keep these warm for me master~!" she purred with a wink before turning around while Issei nosebleed skyrocketed as he saw he adorable, cherry-shaped butt swinging.

"Ahhhh! Sensei! This training is the best thing has ever happened to me!" he stated with a somewhat jealous and admiring look at Haze.

"Wait for it!" He chuckled as he kept staring at the small girl. Issei made a confused expression and followed his gaze and his jaw almost hit the ground. He saw a large wolf, probably two meters height, with brown fur and feral topaz eyes locked on Momo.

"HHHHHRRROOOOAAARRRRR!" the massive wolf roared and dashed after Momo who started running while shouting and crying. Th ewolf reached her with ease and bit her skirt exposing her cute, blue panties.

"IIIYYYAAAA! HAZE-SAMA KEEP THIS BEAST AWAY FROM MEEEEEE!" Momo cried pitifully but Haze kept smiling like the devil himself.

"Momo-chan I can't hear you singing what I taught you this morning~!" Haze commented cruelly as the girl kept running desperately while the wolf was toying with her.

"AAAAAHHHH! I'M A BARBIE GIRL! IN BARIBIE WOOOOORLD! LIIIIFEEEE IIIINNNN PLLAAAASTTIIICC! IT'S FANTAAASTICCC! AAAAAAAHHH NOTTTTT MYYY PANTIEEESSSSS!" she screamed as Luna was trying to bite her panties off while licking her long teeth.

"Sensei...sometimes I find you more evil than all the devils I've met this two months..." Issei commented a bit turned on and a bit afraid from what he was seeing.

Haze giggled mischievously before turning to the two fallen girls who were being taught basic combat moves from Tsubasa. Like yesterday Raynare was glaring daggers at him for bringing yet another girl in their lives. On the other hand, Mittelt smiled at him but he was sure that there was still some sadness behind her mask.

"...Hey...Ise..." Haze whispered to his friend who still ogling Momo's ass.

"Hmmm?" the boy turned to him as he noticed something was wrong with his expression.

"How are things between you and Asia?" Haze asked him making him to scratch his cheek timidly.

"..W-Well...I've been trying to muster the courage to aske her out...but every time I try I lose my cool and talk noncense..." he admitted weakly as Haze nodded.

"...What do you think about Mittelt?" he asked him making him frown.

"...Well she is indeed cute...but I thought you two are together..." Issei stated defensively but Haze shook his head.

"No. We aren't like that...I was thinking of taking them out this weekend at the amusement park that opened last month...how about inviting Asia and go spend some time there?" Haze proposed making Issei to look at him curiously but he nodded.

"Ok! It's date...I will go ask Asia right away..besides I need to get back to my duties otherwise Buchou might find something is weird...you know she seems lost in the clouds for some reason these days..." with these words he left while Haze made a satisfied smile.

"Dragul...remind me to send flowers at her wedding~!" he mused in his mind making the dragon to roll his eyes at the boy's imagination.

" **Cruel as ever I see...but I find it repulsive that you intend to force Mittelt at Issei...that's low...even for you..."** the Dragon shared his thoughts and cut their connection before he could retort. The dhamphir snorted and turned to Tsubaki.

"Tsubaki!" the girl turned to him when she heard him but he noticed that her cheeks were faintly pink when their eyes met. "Do you think you are strong enough to practise with your sacred gear?" he asked her and her face got pale. He grabbed her shoulder and smiled at her making her to let a long sigh.

"I am sorry but I don't think I can bring myself to use it..." she told him while cursing herself for her weakness.

"It's ok...when you feel more ready I guess we can try then...you know...not all demons are bad..." with these words he left her there speechless as she tried to process what he meant.

 **Raynare P.O.V.**

"Mouuuu! Come one!" Raynare groaned furiously while looking at her closet back home. It was saturday morning and Haze told them that he thought they could use a breather after all this training. She must had spent more than twenty minutes trying to find what to wear. "Pfff...whaterver...it's not like this is a date..." she whispered and before she knew her cheeks got red. "Mouuuuu" she slapped herself trying to clear her head. In the end she chose a pair of jean shots, white sneakers and a tight a green t-shirt. She combed her long raven hair in a ponytail and went downstairs.

She found Haze drinking coffee with Issei in the living room as the uncurable pervert was showing him some pictures he took from the kendo club yesterday earning their wrath in the process if you looked at his faintly swollen face despite Asia healing ability. She snorted anoyed and walked to the kitchen where she found the other two girls gossiping about something. Asia was dressed in a cute, blue sundress reaching her knees while Mittelt was wearing a short, red skirt and a white t-shirt with lots of pink hearts.

"Goodmorning!" she said and petted Mittelt's head before hugging Asia who returned the hug and kissed her on the cheek.

"Goodmorning Ray!" Asia squealed with her usual innocent smile while giving her a cup of tea. The girls moved to the living room while Issei was showing Haze a picture with a nude girl taking a shower while having a lecherous face. Asia made a cute pout and walked towards him. She grabbed the cellphone from him and erased the pics making Issei to get pale as the snow. Then she pulled his ear hard while the girls started clapping and Haze giggled before Raynare hit him on the head with her purse.

"Ow! What did I do to earn this?" he asked her rubbing his head with one eye closed.

"For starters, you are the one who encouraged him to do this and you also looked interested as you viewed those...filthy shots..." she explained with a huff.

"Well they were pretty good...Issei might has found a new talent~!" he retorted with a smile while Issei gave him a thumbs up despite the tearful Asia pulling his ear harder.

"Agghmm!" Haze yawned despite Raynare's irked expression and grabbed his wallet. "I called a cub..."

Later, they were inside a taxi with Haze in the front sit while Asia insisted on sitting on Issei's lap much to his happiness, next to him sat Mittelt who kept stealing peeks at Haze. Raynare stared at the back of his head probably guessing what his plan was. They reached the amusement park with Mittelt and Asia screaming like children as they run inside pulling Haze and Issei with them. Firstly, they got on a two passenger type machine which spinned around the area while spinning around itself. The girls enjoyed it but Haze and Issei were having a bad time trying to prevent their breakfast from resurfacing. Later, Issei tried to win a teddy bear for Asia at a shoting range failing miserably. On the other hand, Haze managed to hit all the tagets with one hand while looking at his cellphone screen's reflection causing the bystanders to gasp and clap. After taking something to drink from a stall they kept walking around viewing the attractions.

"Umm...I-Ise...can we try this?" Asia asked him as she pointed to a big ferry wheel with carousels shaped like hearts. Issei swalloped his saliva before nodding with a goofy smile. Mittelt was about to ask Haze to join her when he turned to Raynare.

"I don't like something so slow...why don't you all four enter while I go grab something to eat?" he asked her making her sigh before aggreeing. Haze waved them as he walked towards a stall with hotdogs.

Mittelt made a sad face but followed them inside the attraction. Because the space was a bit narrow she sat between Issei and Rayanre while Asia was clinging on him.

"...You know...for someone as smart as he is...this is really stupid..." Issei commented causing all the girls to turn to him.

"What do you mean pervy-pants?" Rayanre asked him while tilting her head despite already suspecting his answer.

"...He...wanted me to make Mittelt fall for me...I have no idea why...even I who is ignorant about love and stuff I can see that she loves him...why can't he?" he asked as the blonde fallen teared up with Raynare caressing her hair.

"Mittelt-chan...did something happen between you two?" Asia managed to ask her with a kind smile.

"...I confessed to him...and...he turned me down...ever since then he keeps avoiding me...he is a coward..." she hissed extremely angry making Asia and Issei to stare at her surprised. Raynare bit her lip anxiously.

"Mittelt...i know how you feel..."

"YOU KNOW NOTHING!" Mittelt screamed and got up. She wipped her eyes and clentch her teeth. "If this is how he wishes to play...then I can do better..." she declared and jumped off the ferrys wheel before someone could stop her.

 **Haze P.O.V.**

Haze was smoking while leaning against a wall.

" **You sure you want her to end up with Issei?"** the dragon asked him inside his mind causing him to close his eyes annoyed.

""As I have told you she would be better off without me..." the boy answered back tiredly.

"Hey!" a shout made him stir his head to see amn dressed with the park's uniform glaring at him disapprovingly. "This is a park for families and children! You are not supposed to smoke in here! Hey are you listening to me punk?!" he shouted and grabbed Haze from the collar of his t-shirt but the boy kept glaring somewhere behind him over his shoulder. He saw Mittelt walking by accompanied by three men with lecherous expressions. What made him furious was that Mittelt didn't seem at all bothered by her company, instead she looked like she was flirting with them.

" **Ohhh crap...Haze don't..."** Dragul tried to stop him feeling the boy's anger boiling up but he cut off their connection. He turned to the man who was still grabbing him from the clothes and he made a nasty grin revealing one sharp fang. His grey-slit eyes locked on the man's who stopped shouting and let him go while having a face devoid of any emotion.

"Good boy~...now piss off..." he blowed some smoke on the man's face before following Mittelt and the other men. He saw them entering the men's bathromm with one of them staying outside as a guard. He approached him and the bald man rose one hand to stop him.

"Hey pal! I am sorry but this bathroom is currently occupied so...Guh!" the man vommited as Haze threw two fast punches on his stomach. The dhamphir kicked them man's head knocking him out before opening the dour. Inside he heard some moans and grunts. Clentching his fists he followed the noise until he turned to a corner and found Mittelt moaning with one man covering her mouth with his hand while gropping her ass underneath her skirt and the other was fondling her breasts. Mittelt had closed her eyes but he could see some tears starting to flow.

Shadows started emitting around his body as he got closer silently. Before the man could continue harrassing the blonde he grabbed him from the neck and tossed him on the wall like a rugdoll breaking the mirror and sink with the impact.

"What the hell man?!" the other man shouted and pulled a knife out of his jeans. "You go find your own whore!" Haze's face became a monstrous mask filled with intense anger, Mittelt fell on her knees breathing erratically as she looked at his face. It was the first time he looked exactly like those stupid thriller movies showing his kind, he seemed like a vampire. Haze evaded one thrust of the man before he grabbed his arm and broke it in his palm like it was nothing. The man began to scream until he looked inside the boy's grey-slit eyes.

"...You tried to take advantage of my friend...there is nothing preventing me from ripping your trashy heart out and feed it to you..." He hissed coldly.

"DON'T!" Mittelt screamed making Haze to turn to her. "I-I asked them to do it..." she said making Haze to open his eyes wide. He closed his eyes and snapped his fingers causing the man to fall back unconscious.

He walked outside without looking at the girl who followed him. When they exited the amusement park he stopped in an alley with his hands inside his pockets and stared at her as she kept looking at her feet.

"...Why?" it was the only thing he could ask her without his anger taking over.

"...Why? Is that what you have to say after all this?!" Mittelt asked back angrilly. Haze cocked his head while a growl escaped from his lips. "You were about to discard me like an used toy to Issei...I don't see how it should be your concern with who I wish..."

"Hrrooaaarr!" Haze roared and pushed her against the other wall breathing heavily. "...Y-You...w-were a-about to give your virginity to t-those lowlives because you felt that I threw you away?!" he questioned her with his voice trembling from anger.

Mittelt didn't avert her eyes despite the tears that flowed out. "I am a fallen angel...a creature driven by its carnal desires...I don't see where the problem is..." she retorted sarcastically while Haze punched the wall next to her head making a few cracks on it.

"...I see..." he mused before stepping back. "I am sorry for robbing you of your fun...it won't happen again..." he added and turned around to leave.

"COOOWWWAAAARDD!" Mittelt screamed at top of her lungs causing his steps to halt.

"What...did...you...just...say?" he asked her with shadows leaking around his body.

"YOU HEARD ME! I SAID COWARD!" the blonde girl kept shouting. "You stopped spending time with me ever since I told you that I wanted you to mark me because I love...(sob)...W-What did I do wrong?" she asked with her voice breaking. Haze made a pained face as he looked at her falling to her knees crying.

He kneeled next to her and tried to embrace her but he hesitated feeling that something was wrong. "Did you hypnotise these men to assault you?" he asked as the girl kept crying while nodding her head. "You are so stupid..." he said and pulled her in his arms letting her cry on his chest. When she managed to calm down he kissed her cyan eyes wipping the tears.

"The only reason...I tried to force you away from me...is that I am no good..." he tried to explain but the girl shook her head.

"And you call me stupid...there is noone as kindhearted as you..." Mittelt retorted with her voice still shaking from crying. Then she gasped as she saw tears escaping from Haze's grey eyes. "W-Why are...onii-chan what's wrong?" she asked him caressing his cheek.

"(Sob)...I think...it's time I showed you something..." he told her with pain in his voice.

 **Mittelt P.O.V.**

They reached back home later the same evening and found Raynare waiting for them in the living room. She was about to start complaining about their disappearance but opened her eyes wide when she saw that both of them looked like they 've been crying.

"What happened to you?" she asked worried as she rushed next to them. Haze raised his hand to stop her.

"...I've decided...that I should trust you with one of my secrets..." he told her and gestured them to follow him upstairs. When they entered his room Raynare leaned against his desk while Mittelt sat on his bed. Both of them looked at him as he manifested a small silver briefcase. He put it down on his feet and they saw a stange lock on its side consisted of a circular point. Haze pressed his thumb on it and made a pained face as a sharp nail pierced his finger while the sound of a lock unlocking was heard. He opened the briefcase and pulled an envelop from it as well as a small object covered in red, silk fabric. He gave them the envelop and sat on the floor resting his back on the wardrobe. Mittelt opened it and saw a mission report with the title _Blade in the dark._ The date was 3 years ago on the 4th of December. Status: Assassinate the ambassador known as Hsad from Egypt who was dispatched on a diplomatic mission in Instabul. Both girls looked at Haze with eyes wide open as he began smoking with a sad smile on his thin lips.

"It was a simple mission...get inside Agia Sofia, assassinate a high-ranking prick and get out...Huh! If only I had realised sooner..." he blew some smoke before continuing. "We arrived in the city by the docks with the help of one of our contacts. He guided us throught the sewers leading inside the temple but...just when we began preparing ourselves for the strike...werewolves ambused us..." He glanced at the girls who were holding their breath. "It was a massacre...our guide since he was human was the first to fall...I got injured so my teammates tried to get me out of there...then...she...decided to stay behind to grant us time to escape..." a tear flowed on his cheek. "The last thing I remember before passing out was her trying to hold her ground against 4 of those mindless dogs until one of them bit her shoulder dragging her in the darkness..." he added and unwarped the object. It was a silver locker shaped like a tear adorned with bat wings. He gave it to Mittelt and gestured her to open it. The girl run her delicate fingers on it before she opened it. A sad melody played on a piano filled the room causing Raynare to open her mouth surprised when she recognised the song. Inside was a photograph of a young, beautiful girl with doll-like appearance. She had red-slit eyes, rose-blonde straight hair reaching the base of her pale neck. She lifted her eyes and saw his face getting distorted by sadness as many tears flowed out of his eyes.

"...She is beautiful..." Raynare said looking at the photo while Mittlet guessed their connection.

"She is your wife..." she concluded causing Rayanre to stare at them shocked while Haze nodded.

"...Was..." he responded as he wipped his face with the back of his arm. "...Maybe you are right about me...I am a coward...I can't bring myself to love someone again...if I lose someone I cherish...I-I..." the boy hid his face behing his black hair as he lowered his head ashamed. Mittelt felt terribly for calling him a coward, she sat next to him and kissed his head trying to comfort him. Raynare kept looking at the photo for a momment before closing the locker making the music to stop. She sat next to him as well and grabbed his palm. Haze lifted his head and saw them looking at him with warm eyes.

"You are not a coward...I am sorry for making you remember something that haunts you onii-chan..." Mittelt whispered softly and rested her head on his shoulder.

"...It's all right...maybe it's time to let the old ghosts to rest..." Haze answered and caressed her cheek.

"...Did you find her?" Raynare asked him while holding his palm gently in hers and rested her head on his other shoulder.

"...I tried...for the last years I pulled every favor...money...blackmailing...everything I had on my disposal to get a clue...but...nothing...either she died inside those cold catacombs... or she managed to escape and made a new life somewhere..." Haze said and kissed the top of her head. They fell asleep in that posture enjoying each other's company.

 **And that's all for now! In the future Haze will find himself pitted against his past. Stay tuned!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hello again! Imperial-samaB as always thanks for the review! korlinki it seems that you are not familiar with the rules about chess. The knight apart from being able to jump over other pawns he is capable of being used at the very start of the game...In fact, some strategies were created taking into account that said ability, the most common one is called Reti opening... anyway thanks for the laughs and the review ;) . I don't own Highschool DxD only my character Haze.**

 **Haze P.O.V.**

Inside a dungeon filled with darkness a boy stood with a silver locker in his hand while a melody played on piano was heard. He run his finger on the photograph that was inside it with a sad smile on his face. Suddenly, a black, reptilian tail hugged him as a huge dragon with black scales, blood colored wings and a mane that flowed like smoke lied next to him. Dragul observed the boy without speaking but his crimson eyes otherwise terrifying now were filled with kindness.

" **I...need to apologise for what I said that night..."** the dragon said as the dhamphir rested his back on his tail.

"...No need...besides...you are right...even if she is alive out there somewhere I can't...keep hurting those girls with my selfishness..." Haze responded still looking at the locker. "...I have a question..." . The dragon lowered his head so that he could see his face. "...More of a favor really...I need to become stronger...I am sure that Lord Tepes won't leave us go so easy...he might target them to hurt me...If I am forced to fight against my former master would you..."

" **...You alright know the answer to that..."** Dragul interrupted him and Haze could swear that he saw a grin on his face.

"...Thanks...I...uuuhhhh!" Haze grabbed his neck gasping for air.

" **HAZE! What's..."** before the dragon could help him Haze was forced out of his mindscape. He couldn't see anything despite his vampiric senses. Something heavy was pressed on his face suffocating him. He brought his hands up trying to push it away.

"Iiiyyaa~!" the boy stopped as he heard a sexy moan and his fingers dug into something soft and warm. He turned his head to the side and let a deep sigh. Raynare had hugged him in her sleep and shoved his face right between her bountiful bust. She made some grumpy sounds as he unwrapped himself from her tight embrace. He lifted his upper body and made circular movements with his head trying to get rid of the sore feeling on his neck muscles due to his bad sleeping posture. He noticed that Mittelt had fallen asleep with her head on his lap snoring softly. He smiled and poked her cheek with his index causing her to stir in her sleep. She grabbed his hand and placed it on her chest without waking up.

" **Kukukukukukukuku!"** Dragul laughed in his mind making the boy to raise his brow.

"...What's so funny?" He asked as he pulled Raynare in his embrace while running his finger on her exposed shoulder.

" **You almost died from breast-suffocation! You! Hahahahahahahaha!"** the dragon kept laughing his ass off until the boy couldn't resist the urge to laugh himself rocking his body making the girls to finally wake up.

"Mouuu~!" Mittelt made a cute sound while rubbing her eyes with one of her twintails untied.

"Agghmmm!" Raynare yawned and stretched her body with her arms behind her neck causing her breasts to shake. Haze peeked at her tits and began laughing again despite the confused expressions on the girls's faces.

" **Hahahahaha! I admit...it's not a bad way to go..."** Dragul remarked giggling with Haze rolling his eyes amused.

"Goodmorning girls..." he told them with a sweet smile that caused Raynare to hid her blushing face behind her hair. Mittelt smiled back and tackled him in a tight hug. Her smell reached his nostrils causing his blood to react for a second.

"Goodmorning onii-chan~!" the blonde fallen squealed happily feeling relieved that their relationship was restored. She gasped when Haze lowered his face at the base of her neck and smelled it. "...O-Onii-chan?! I-I...?!" she got flustered immediately as he planted soft pecks on it before caressing her cheek affectionately.

"...We were worried for nothing...He is back to his usual insufferable self..." Raynare exasperated with faint jealousy in her voice but she let a cute scream when Haze grabbed her close to him with his face a few inches away from hers. Their noses were touching each other and she held her breath with her amethyst eyes getting lost in his. He tilted his head to the side and run his thin, cold lips on her jawline sending pleasant shivers all over her body. "H-Haze?!" she stuttered as he leaned closer. She closed her eyes readying herself when she felt his lips kissing the tip of her nose.

"Thank you Ray..." his words made her heart miss a beat. She opened her eyes and stared at those grey-slit eyes that were locked on hers.

"D-Don't m-mention it...besides you helped us when we were desperate..." she managed to say despite feeling her heartbeat rising. "...I-I...baaahhh!" she shouted ashamed and run in the bathroom with the other two giggling at her reaction.

"...Hahahahaha...So?" Haze turned to Mittlet bringing her back on his chest embracing her. "...Do you still...want that?" she asked her seriously.

The blonde loli froze not believing what she heard. "...I...do..." she whispered feeling her cheeks getting hot.

"...Can you give me some time?...I need to check up a few things before we attemp to do it...and...I want to do it right..." He stated as the girl threw her head back so she could see his face. "...I mean that I want to take you out on a proper date..." he anounched with a charming smile that melted her . She could only nod feeling that her voice would betray her.

After leaving the girls to make their morning routine he went downstairs. When he entered the living room he chuckled, Luna was sleeping on the sofa in a not so lady-like posture. She was wearing a louse, pink t-shirt and a black, lacy panty with little hearts. She was lying on her back with one arm behind her head while the other was scratching her belly. One leg was hugging out of the sofa with the other stretched over the furniture's back.

"...Time for some payback..." He mused with a naughty grin. He stepped on his toes heading to the kitchen. He found some whipped cream in the frigde and went back to her. He kneeled next to her and applied some of it on her palm resting on her belly. Barely containing his giggle he went behind her head and started poking her nose. After the third time Luna made a grumpy face and slapped herself with her hand making a satisfying splash while Haze felt on the floor laughing hard.

"Buuuu~! It got in my eyes!" Luna lifted her upper body and cried making him stop laughing and kneel in front of her.

"...L-Luna! I'm so sor..." Before he could apologize the little direwolf smiled mischievously and tackled him on the ground as she snuggled her face on his.

"Got ya~!" she shouted sticking her tongue out playfully while the boy glared at her but the cream on his face didn't make him intimidating at all. "Mouuu~ master my t-shirt is ruined..." she added sitting on his stomach. She made a sexy grin as she took it off exposing her small breasts. Before he could ask her what she was doing she shushed him with her fingers and brought up the bottle of whipped cream. Haze narrowed his eyes as the girl pressed the button spraying some cream on her puffy nipples. "Would you like a taste m-a-s-t-e-r~?" she purred provockingly while leaning her chest close to his face.

"...W-WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING?!" a shout made them jump. They turned their heads towards the stairs where Raynare stood with her holy aura coating her body while Mittelt was ogling them with her cheeks red.

"...What does it look like crow~?" Luna challenged her wipping some cream from her left nipple with her finger before feeding it to Haze who licked it. Raynare made a dark smile as she approached them slowly with a purple light spear on her right hand. While Mittelt run to the kitchen.

"...Y-You have five s-seconds before I turn you into swiss cheese mut!" the raven haired girl whispered as Luna got up while her wolf ears and tail popping out.

"Bring it on perverted exhibionist~!" she responded and fell on all fours while her fangs were visible between her round lips.

"Onii-chan~!" they stopped, turned around and their faces got extremely red. Mittlet appeared from the kitchen wearing only her light-blue thongs with a bottle of chocolate syrop in one hand while on her chest was written : " _Bite Me!"_ with two small hearts drawn on her nipples. Haze blinked while some part of him wanted to comply earnestly when the door opened wide.

"Haze! We need..." Saji said seemingly worried until he witnessed the whole situation which caused him to make a stupid, perverted face until a tearful Nimura pulled his ear hard.

"Aiaiaiaiaiaiai!" the blonde boy complained as Haze gestured his jealous companion to meet him outside.

"...What's going on?" ha asked them closing the door behind him.

"...It's Tsubaki-senpai..." Saji responded rubbing his red ear with the short girl making an adorable pout. "She disappeared..."

 **Sona P.O.V**

"...Reya call the others...we might need..." Sona was inside Tsubaki's apartment currently talking with one of her peerage members throught her cellphone when a magic circle with her clan's sign manifested on the floor. "...I will call you back...get the others ready..." with these words she hung up as Saji and Nimura appeared with Haze behind them.

"..So...what's the problem?" Haze asked her while observing the room.

"...This..." Sona answered and passed him a note. Haze started reading it while his eyes got more angry as he continued.

… _.I am going back...I need to confront my past otherwise I won't be of any use to you my king... I am sorry if I caused you any discomfort with my actions...thanks for everything... Shinra Tsubaki..._

"I'm a failure as a king..." Sona murmured trying to prevent herself from looking weak in front of them.

"...No...it's my fault..." she lifted her head hearing Haze saying that. "...She must have felt inferior since the others are progressing steadily while she can't use her sacred gear...Hell she might feel more pressured from the fact that she is the only one of you with one..." he added while rubbing his temples. "...I guess we have to get her back..." he announced and Saji looked at him with disbelief.

"Are you crazy?! They will kill us the moment we set foot in their domain!" Saji exclaimed afraid.

"...Not to mention travelling between regions that belong to other high class devils or the youkai factions..." Sona said walking inside the room worried. "...I don't have the luxury to wait until I get their permission..."

"...I can take care of that..." the dhamphir interrupted her with his cocky smile. "...Gather your things and meet me at my place in one hour..." he said and shifted in his shadow form leaving.

"...Does anyone have a brain inside their head?s! We are talking about a clan full of exorcists!...We are so dead..." Saji kept winning with Nimura petting his back as Sona created a magic circle leading back to her office.

"...Hold on Tsubaki..." she thought before they dissapeared.

 **Raynare P.O.V**

"...Know your place you mangy cur..." Raynare hissed at Luna while throwing a light spear which she evaded effortlessly while faking a yawn.

"...Spare us attention-whore...You know it's kind of funny when you think about it...A _virgin fallen angel..._ hahahahahaha!" the direwolf provoked her while laughing as Raynare's face got red from shame and anger.

"AAAAAAAA!" the brunette fallen screamed and kept shooting light spears without minding where they hit. Mittelt had went upstairs to clean herself leaving the other two to have _a girly chat_ as Raynare stated it.

Luna kept evading the projectiles until she cut the distance with her and performed a spiral kick which Raynare blocked easily.

"Ha! Now I got..." before she could finish boasting the girl with the curly, blorange hair stirred her body and kicked her in the face sending her on the sofa which flipped over. "Grrrr!" the fallen groaned furiously as she spread her black feathered wings. Luna lowered her body getting ready to jump above her as Rayanre dashed at her. She smirked thinking that she would end this quiclky but the fallen did a front flip planting her feet on the wall springing herself back while delivering a punch coated with holy aura. Luna opened her topaz eyes wide realising that she didn't have time to evade her. She crossed her arms in front of her chest but the impact was stronger than she anticipated which sent her flying over the kitchen. Just before she hit on the wall something stopped her. She saw Rayanre looking somewhere behind her back with fearful eyes. She gulped and threw her head back. Haze was standing there with a nasty grin on his face that made the blood leave her face.

"H-Hi master...we were only...OUCH!" she gasped when Haze pinched her nose.

"...Thankfully for you we have other matters to attend to...but don't worry...you will be punished accordingly for ruining the house..." he said with a low voice making both girls tremble.

"Onii-chan~!" Mittelt run to him with a pink towel wrapped around her petite body. "Where are we going?" she asked him while the other girls sent murderous gazes at her.

"...Well...to make things simple we are going to save a stupid friend from her rather fanatical family...Wonderful isn't it?" he responded and walked towards the piano. He pressed some buttons and the wall behind it lifted revealing a passage.

"Was that there before?" Raynare asked curiously as they followed him downstairs.

"...Initially it was an escape route if things got...messy... but I asked your uncle to do some renovations." Haze told her and pressed a switch on the wall. In front of them was a underground armory with a shooting range. There were numerous weapons, blades even explosives packed on the wall. Haze walked in front of a wardrobe and entered some code on the display. He stepped back as it opened revealing a set of black,leather armor with silver guards on the knees, left arm and shoulders. The boy undressed himself not paying attention to his blushing companions and donned the armor.

After he was done he turned to them ignoring the lecherous face Luna made and said : "If you wish I have some armors for you..." he opened an other wardrobe, Luna picked the first and smelled it.

"...It feels like...mithril?" she asked the boy who nodded as Mittelt went to grab her own.

"...At least some parts of it...it is light and will block most of the damage...it is also a good conductor for magic..." Haze explained and glanced at Raynare holding her suit with a perplexed expression. "Ray..if you prefer your other suit I won't object~" he teased as her face got faintly red. "...I have to make a call...be right back..." he left them to change and went upstairs while bringing his cell out of a pocket attached to his left leather boot.

"Bip...Bip...Haze-boy~! How is your school life?" Azazel picked the call while the said boy resisted the urge to hang up on him.

"...Interesting so far...I'm gonna get you for this...listen I need to extract that favor you own me..." Haze responded looking outside of the window.

"...Oh! What do you need?" the fallen governor turned serious but he could notice some excitiment inside his voice.

"...I need to travel in the nothern border with a certain group without alerting any unfavorable sides..." the dhamphir explained as the angel let a disappointed sigh.

"...Is that all...well I can arrange a private jet...how soon you need it?" Azazel asked.

"..In two hours tops..." Haze said and adjusted the silver armor on his arm.

"...It will be done...ufff you are a slavedriver Haze-boy...how's Ray-chan and Mittelt-chan?" the fallen asked a bit worried.

"...They are both fine...still virgins if that's bugging you..." the boy responded but felt a bit guilty when he remembered his promise with the blonde loli.

"...Well that's a bummer..." Azazel's reply made him freeze. "Listen...I am not saying that I would encourage you to do something...but...these girls had awful lives before they came to me...It would...put my mind at ease if...they had someone who they could trust...Anyway let's pretend we didn't have this conversation otherwise Penemue would...PENE-CHAN?! H-How long have you been there? Hahaha...Bip! Bip!" the call ended leaving Haze praying for the old pervert. What he didn't know was that Raynare was also there eavesdropping. She went downstairs silently but she could feel her cheeks burning and her heart beating madly.

 **Haze P.O.V**

He went downstair to check up on the girls trying to forget what the incorrigible fallen told him. When he entered he smiled as he examined them. Mittelt's armor was black, consisted of skin tight leather that covered her chest and sides but exposed her flat stomach, she also wore a pair of black, high thigh boots with silver armor on their sides. One arm was completely covered with leather and arm guard where she equiped her bow-stick made by Leonardo. She had tied blonde hair in their usual twintail style but both of them were tied together behind her head.

Luna's armor was a bit light in order to give her more mobility due to her battle style. It was a leather corset that exposed her shoulder but had sliver plates on the chest area and the sides. She wore leather, black shorts that hugged her cherry ass nicely as well as a pair of short boots. Despite not wearing any armor on her arms she had fingerlss gloves with armor on the top. She also wore a belt around her thin waist where he saw many bottles filled with strange liquids.

He turned to the final girl and he chuckled amused. Raynare had trouble zipping up her armor due to her massive breasts. Her upper armor consisted of something like a black, leather suit similar to fullbody swimsuit with a zipper on the front. It had silver breast-plates and her back was also covered with armor. Her arms from the elbow to the wraist were dressed in leather armor held in place by some silver strips. Her black boots reached her knees meaning that her alluring thighs were visible. "UUUUFFF!" she exclaimed irritated as she couldn't pull the zipper. She gave up and her boobs trembled as if they were mocking her. Mittelt and Luna giggled behind her back as Haze made a mental note to thank Leonardo when he had the chance.

"...Maybe you should go on a diet Ray...When I last measured you I gave the right porpotions to Leonardo..." he mentioned amused as the raven haired girl stuck her tongue out.

"Haha! Veeeeerryyy funnnyyy...W-Wait...w-when d-did y-you?" she asked hiding her breast with both hands.

Ding-Dong! "Saved by the bell indeed~!" Haze thought and turned to go upstairs followed the Mittelt and Luna while Raynare kept mumbling something about ropes and whips.

One hour later they arrived at the airport with Haze and Sona leading the others. Saji had a hard time where to look because even the girls from his peerage were wearing emerald, skin-tight armor with the symbol of the Sitri clan on their backs. Nimura was giving him harsh glare probably guessing his thoughts due to his sweating palm. They reached outside of a hugger and some personel opened the big doors without saying anything when Haze showed them a crest with the sign of those affiliated with the Grigori. Inside was a large jet with the words _"Angel Airlines"_ to its sides.

"...How cheesy..." the dhamphir commented as he facepalmed while Raynare and Mittelt shrugged their shoulders. As they got closer the side door opened and a beautiful woman in her thirties came out. She had long purple hair reaching her lower back. She was dressed in a grey bussness suit and skirt that exposed her sexy legs covered in black stockings. Her breasts shook inside her shirt which had the upper buttons louse. She lifted her golden eyes observing the group with interest.

"Mama!" Mittelt exclaimed cheerfully and rushed to hug the woman as Raynare was looking at her with unmistakable terror in her eyes.

"...How have you been my little angel?" the woman asked with a warm smile returning the hug before she turned to Raynare with her smile turning a bit intimidating. "...Has your sister been taking care of you?" the said girl gulped and returned an awkward smile.

"Yes mama! But onii-chan has been really good to me!" the blonde loli answered back not noticing how pale Haze and Raynare were.

"...Onii-chan huh?" the woman raised one brow hearing how happy the little fallen was. It didn't escape form her calculating eyes that the girl's cheeks got slightly pink when she referred to him. She turned to them and smiled alluringly. Saji made a stupid face while clearly ogling her breasts. Sona and the rest were looking at her in fear feeling enormous holy aura leaking from her body. She walked in front of Haze and extended her hand. "...How have you been Haze?" she asked him with a sweet voice that sent shivers to the girls backs.

Haze bowed to her with one arm behind his back and kissed the back of her palm causing the girls to look at him in disbelief since this was the first time he behaved with courtesy.

"Delightful as always Penemue..." He replied with manners beffiting of a true gentleman with the devils behind him stepping back fearfully.

"P-Penemue?!" Saji managed to squeak with his face getting pale. "K-Known as..."

"The strongest woman in the Grigori...It's a pleasure to meet you all!" the fallen woman stated with 5 pair of black-feathered wings spreading from her back.

 **Sona P.O.V**

"...Well now I've seen it all..." Sona thought shaken as she was sitting in the jet's couch along with her peerage members who although tense were glancing at Haze with interest. He was pouring some wine in tall glasses with a demenoar that even the most experienced butlers couln't achieve. At the other side of the table sat Penemue with her legs crossed. At her right was Mittelt who was chatting with her about her new life while on the other side Raynare was looking at her feet fidgetting uncomfortably.

"...I am really happy that you love living with Haze and Raynare-chan...but...what's with the get up?" she asked examining intensively Raynare's armor which clearly showed a lot of skin.

"...If you find this disturbing...you should have seen her personal taste on...buhmm!" Haze started saying until the raven-haired girl covered his mouth with both hands.

"...I see...we will talk about this later Raynare-chan..." Penemue stated with a dangerous smile making the girl nod unwillingly with devils feeling bad for her. "Haze...how do you propose to handle the situation with the Shinra girl without creating problems with her clan?" the woman asked after she got informed by him and Sona on the problem.

"...Truthfully...I hope to persuade Tsubaki to come back with us on her own...but if her clan decides to...use not so civilized ways...I would just use my own..." the dhamphir stated calmly as Penemue sipped a bit of her wine with grace.

"...So you are willing to put my daughters in danger in order to save your friend?" she asked and the atmosphere got heavy as she leaked some pressure.

"...Not at all Penemue...those girls are like a family to me...that applies also to the devils here..." Haze responded causing the girls to get blushed and Saji to scratch his cheek ashamed. "...Right now one of them is in her personal hell...as much as I hate to endanger those close to me...I refuse to lose someone I cherish again..." he added with his grey-slit eyes locked on the fallen's without breaking eye contact despite the power she was leaking. Penemue looked at him for a moment before she let a deep sigh with the pressure disappearing.

"...Just...bring them back ok?" she murmured softly behaving like a worried mother would. Mittlet hugged her and Raynare smiled at her reassuringly. "...If you don't...I guess I will have join that foul husband of mine~!" she said and left the room as Haze gulped and wipped some sweat from his forehead. Luna was bent over her knees giggling.

"...I am aware that she is one of the strongest fighters in the Grigori...but I've seen you talking with Azazel before...Why are you behaving so..." Sona tried to ask him.

"Courtesly?" Momo suggested.

"Well mannered? Reya asked.

"Timidly?" Haze mentioned as he sat on the couch heavily. "...Well...there are few things in this world that scare me...but that woman...I don't even want to remember it!" Haze whispered with fear in his voice causing them to sweatdrop.

"...A-Anyway...we will arrive in twenty minutes...how exactly do you think we can get Tsubaki out of there?" Sona asked him not being able to lift that heavy feeling from her chest.

"...Firstly...I guess we could try to get an audition with the clan's head...I will try to offer them my services which are considered top-class in the right circles...if that fails...I could always bust her out sneakingly..." Haze said and pulled out a cigarrette from one the pockets on his coat.

After they landed the embarged a limo sent by the Grigori while Penemue waved them goodbye from the plane looking worried. They reached the village after a couple of hours and waited at the entrace blocked by a wooden, red gate. Two guards dressed in kimonos with lances in their hands stepped out and observed cautiously.

"State your bussness!" the older one of them barked pointing his weapon's tip on Haze's torso. The dhamphir closed his eyes and took a deep breath. When he opened them again the guards face lost all of the hostility from before.

"Good evening lads...me and my companions request an audion with your esteemed clan's head...Would you be so kind to guide us there?" Haze asked him with a sauve voice. The other man scoffed until he saw his fellow warrior nodding.

"Right this way..." He responded and stepped back allowing them to enter. They got inside while the other guard whispered at his companion. "Are you sure that's wise?"

"Don't question me brat!" he barked and slapped the unlucky guy with the back of his hand.

Sona increased her step so she could reach the boy who giggled silently. "I thought that the members of the Shinra clan were not affected by pesky magic like hypnotism...How did you do that?" she whispered amazed but the boy winked at her and followed the captain guiding them to a big traditional japanese house. The soldier hit the blunt point of his lance on the wooden floor and waited. After a couple of seconds two female servants dressed in white kimonos with sakuya patterns appeared and bowed to them.

""Master is addressing the clan regarding the incident...they are not to be disturbed..."" they said at the same time.

"...I am aware but this is important..." the soldier insisted and the girls hesitated a bit before nodding.

""This way"" with these words they guided them throught the hall before they stopped in front of a paper door. They stood at the opposite sides and opened it while bowing. Haze thanked them with a nod and entered with the others following him nervously. Inside there were 12 men sitting on seiza posture. At the end of the room sat a fat, bald man who had a rediculous sharp beard on his otherwise hairless face dressed in red, ornament kimono. Sona didn't spare a single glance at them since her violet eyes were fixed on the center of the room. There was Tsubaki undressed from the waist up, her arms were shackled behind her back which had some bloody marks caused most likely from a whip.

"What is the meaning of this interruption?" The fat man questioned while looking at them as if they were insignificant insects.

Before Sona could respond feeling her anger rising Haze grabbed her shoulder and shook his head. Breathing heavily Sona nodded but clentched her fists.

"Pardon the intrusion my lord" Haze said elegantly making Tsubaki to turn her face back surprised not believing her ears. The boy narrowed his eyes slightly when he noticed her cut lips and bruises all over it. "...It seems you have a member from my accociate's peerage..." with these words the female servants from before thrusted two katanas next to his neck as the clan's head laughed disgustingly.

"Hahahahaha! Devils showing compassion for another monster...How fitting..." the man remarked examing the devils behind Haze. "...Even if that _abomination_ belongs to the devils accompanying you she is unfortunately a member of our clan...so we are responsible for her life..."

Sona glared at the man barely containing her desire to turn him into mincemeat while the dhampir kneeled in front of them earning their mocking laughs. Tsubaki started crying when she saw him do that.

"...I am aware of your clan's laws and I respect them...In that perspective I would like to offer you a bargain..." Haze stated despite the remarks he got from the men around him.

"...Oh! I know exactly who you are Haze..." the fat man said causing the boy to tense. "...one of the greatest assassins's from the Tepes faction...your exploits even reached this part of the world...I have to admit that I consider your kills a form of art..." he added while tilting his head to the side. "...But I am afraid I don't have a need for a cut throat...our bussness is concluded..." he said and stood up. "Show them out!" he ordered the female servants but before the could move shadows filled the room while the fires inside the lanterns were wiped out. The only thing providing light in the room was the fire in the pit between Tsubaki and the clan head.

"...That brings us to option B..." Haze stated with a cold voice that made the men inside the room to wet themselves. "...I challenge your greatest warrior for the life of Shinra Tsubaki!" the boy declared making the head to glare at him with hate. "...If I remember correctly your laws state that someone can obtain ownership on someone's life if he proves himself in combat...or am I wrong?" the dhamphir asked with a grin on his face.

"H-Haze...please don't do this..." Tsubaki begged with tears falling from her eyes. "...I'm a monster...they have every right to en..."

"Shut...up..." the boy growled with unimmaginable anger coating his voice. "...after I get you back home...I am going to discipline you for your actions..." he promised before turning back to the furious fat man.

"...Summon Ibuki..." the clan's head barked and turned around with his kimono flowing.

 **Tsubaki P.O.V.**

The abused girl was trying to get off her restrains desperately. She was tied on a wooden pole in the village's square where a crowd was gathered after the announcement. She couldn't stop the tears that run on her face while she looked at her friend and master looking at her sadly. Haze was standing in the middle waiting for his opponent with his arms crossed on his chest. He didn't pay any attention to the rude comments of the crowd or the rocks they threw at him.

"SILEENCEE!" barked one soldier to the crowd which settled down. The master of her tribe was sitting on a wooden throne looking at him with mockery before he snapped his fingers. Drums echoed from somewhere behind her and the soldiers began hitting their lances on the ground. The crowd made space as a man in his middle twenties walked throught. His hole head was shaved , even his eyebrows. He was dressed in white linen pants. There was a short katana on the back of his waist. The man known as Ibuki drew the blade and bowed in front of the clan's head offering his blade with both hands.

"...Since the challenger Haze has agreed to follow our customs he will fight our champion for the monster named Shinra Tsubaki unarmed!" the fat man declared earning the crowd's acclamations.

"What a joke..." Momo commented disgusted with the others sharing her feeling. Sona kept looking at Tsubaki and Haze with anxiety.

Ibuki turned to Haze and bowed with respect despite recognising that the dual is completely unfair. Haze bowed as well and turned his body sideways.

BANG! The sound of gong gave them the signal to engage. Ibuki dashed at him with the short katana in front of him and his other hand bented behind his back. Haze waited until he got closer and shifted in his shadow form. Ibuki thusted his blade as he slided inside the shadows. Haze reappeared on the other side with a long cut mark on his left arm. Ibuki had short cut on his left cheek but otherwise unaffected.

"...How is this possible!?" Saji shouted irritated as the crowd cheered.

"...It's the blade..." Raynare said staring at the weapon the man held. "...that's a holy sword..."

"...COME ON!" Saji was furious and a bit afraid looking at the weapon. "COWARDS!" he shouted but the crowd's shouts covered his voice.

"...D-Don't...hurt him..." Tsubaki stuttered weakly between her sobs as both combatans lashed at each other. Ibuki tried to make a vertical cut aiming for Haze's neck but the boy leaned back and kicked him in the stomach forcing him to retreat in order to catch his breath. Haze pressed on and threw fast punches which the man evaded narrowly before he rolled over the dhamphir leg and cut his calf causing the boy to fell on his knees as a growl escaped form his lips.

"..N-No...n-no...s-stop i-it..." Tsubaki pleaded but no one paied any attention to her.

Ibuki stood up and walked towards him slowly with his blade ready. Haze stood up balancing his weight on one leg and raised his fists. The bald man made a faint which Haze predicted and performed a wide sweep with his hand seemingly hitting his opponent's head to the side. But Ibuki had caugh his fist with one hand, he threw his blade up and hit Haze elbow breaking it with a loud crack.

"Aaaagg!" the boy groaned but Ibuki wasn't finished as the blade fell he caught it and made a spin behind Haze and shoved the blade behind his back piercing the dhaphir sides.

"NOOOOOO!" Tsubaki screamed as Haze fell face down on the ground. The crowd kept cheering while Sona and the rest tried to prevent Raynare and Mittelt from barging in. "Nooo...please..." she kept crying until her consciousness faded.

" **D** _ **o**_ _ **Y**_ **o** **u w** _ **a**_ **n** **t** t _ **o**_ _ **S**_ **a** _ **v**_ _ **e**_ **h** _ **i**_ **m?"** a feminine, ominous but at the same time warm voice echoed.

"...W-Who?" Tsubaki asked as she opened her eyes. She was naked inside a weird space filled with mirrors. She looked inside them and saw many reflections of her with different emotions. Some of them were happy, other afraid, lustfull, angry... She flew towards the closest one and found herself staring at her amused.

" **D** _ **o**_ _ **Y**_ **o** **u w** _ **a**_ **n** **t** t _ **o**_ _ **S**_ **a** _ **v**_ _ **e**_ **h** _ **i**_ **m?"** her reflection asked her causing her to look at her shocked. Suddenly, the mirror's surface trembled like water. Tsubaki flew back as a tall figure stepped out of it. The girl held her breath afraid as the female demon stretched her naked boxum body. She was tall, her skin was orchid like Tsubaki's left eye, her black hair similar to the girl's in front of her reached her knees but the were flowing unnaturally, a thin tail was swinging from her waist. Her turquoise eyes were fixed on the girl as a wide smile spread on her fleshy, pink lips.

" **Don't be afraid of me child..."** the demon said with her voice that held promises while she extended her hand. Her fingers had long golden nails that looked extremely sharp.

"...D-Don't hurt me!" Tsubaki pleaded and covered her face with her hands and trembled like a child. "Uhh!" she gasped as the demon hugged her tenderly as she petted the back of her head.

" **I would never hurt you master..."** she whispered in her ear and leaned back to see her face. **"...Master...even though I would love to continue our chat your boyfriend is dying..."**

That forced Tsubaki to regain her composure but she started crying again. "...I-I am u-useless... I-I can't do nothing..." she stuttered while tears flowed non-stop on her face.

" **Not necessarily..."** the demoness responded as she wiped the girl's tears with her hair. **"...Envoke my name..."**

"Uhh" Tsubaki shook her head as she returned back on her physical body. Haze was still lying on the ground with Ibuki standing over him with his short katana raised above his head.

"STOOOOPPP!" Raynare screamed as Saji and Tsubasa along with Luna tried to stop her.

"ONIII-CHAAANNN!" Mittlet cried in Sona's embrace who also had tears on her eyes which were glued on Haze.

"...Never again..."Tsubaki whispered as her orchid eye glowed ominously. Her aura spiked causing the crowd to get away from her while the clan's head got up with true fear on his face.

"...K-KIIILLL ITTT NOOOWWW!" the fat man barked and the soldiers rushed towards her with their lances pointing her heart.

Tsubaki smiled mercilessly and opened her lips. " _Alice!_ " The spear's heads crushed on a fullbody mirror that appeared in front of her. A purple blast blew them away as miasma flowed from the mirror's pulsating surface. A bare alluring, orchid leg, a strong hand with long golden nails, a boxum body covered in black, silky, strapless dress, an exotic, beautiful face with black hair flowing. The demoness Alice stepped out of the mirror and looked at the people around her with disgust.

" _ **Ignorant fouls...the world would be a better place without you..."**_ Alice spoke with her bewitching voice and turned to her master. Her turquoise eyes glowed and the ropes holding Tsubaki broke with a snap. The girl stepped forward with her left eye still glowing. She kneeled next to Haze and flipped him over. He was breathing but he was barely conscious.

"...It's my turn to save you..." she said and kissed his cheek before she turned to the clan's head with Alice standing behind her.

"Y-You see?! It is a moster! Kill it bef.." the fat man stopped talking because Alice vanished behind Tsubaki and reappeared in front of him with her long nails grazing his neck.

" _ **Hahahahaha! Ironic...if I remember correctly it was one of your predecessors that corrupted my mirror...I am going to enjoy ripping that ugly head of yours and eat it..."**_ Alice mused sexily before her face turned monstrous with her mouth opening wide revealing countless teeth.

"Alice stop!" Tsubaki ordered making the demoness to halt.

" _ **Pfff...consider yourself lucky pig..."**_ Alice whispered as the man fainted and she let him fall back. She walked back to her master while swinging her tail playfully.

Tsubaki looked around seeing the fear in her tribe's faces unfazed. "...I am done with you...all of you saw me as monster...well guess what...you were right...pray that the monster you helped be created by your harshness and cruelty won't ever return here..." she declared and Alice giggled behind her with her mouth hidden behind one palm.

"Tsubaki! Tsubaki-senpai!" her friends rushed to her relieved. Sona was the first to reach her and brought her in a tight embrace planting her wet face on her chest.

"..D-Don't ever do something like this again!" she shouted half-angry half-relieved as Tsubaki had trouble finding the proper way to respond.

"...Took you long enough~!" a voice made her heart ache. She turned around and found Haze smilling at her with Mittelt, Luna and Raynare supporting him with their shoulders. When they reached her the boy gestured them to free him. "What's with that face?" he asked her as some tears flowed on her face.

Tsubaki breathed heavilly trying to find the right words. "..I-I thought...that..." she mumbled while Alice rolled her eyes bored.

" _ **You are such a wuss~!"**_ the demoness complained and hit Tsubaki on her back with her tail sending her on the boy falling on the ground in the process.

"Mhm?!" Tsubaki made a muffled noise as her lips were overlapped with Haze's. She pulled back with her face deep red. She breathed shallowly staring inside his grey-slit eyes. She brought her palms on his face while Sona and the others girls kept staring at them with mixed emotions. Haze giggled and wrapped his arms around her thin waist as she started kissing him softly.

"Ghm! Ghm! GGGHHMMM!" Raynare kept making fake coughs until they stopped kissing and got up with Haze looking at Tsubaki with affectionate eyes while the said girl was staring at her feet ashamed. Sona noticed that she had the longest smile that she ever saw on her face.

"...T-Thank you...all of you..." Tsubaki managed to say looking at her friends who were smilling at her warmly.

"...It's nice to have you back Tsubaki...but if you need to thank someone that's Haze..." Sona stated making the girl to make a confused face. "...He purposely let that man injure him so that you could awake your sacred gear..." Sona explained making the girl's eyes open wide. She turned around and saw the boy shrugging his shoulders with a cocky smile on his lips.

"ARE YOU INSANEEE!?" Tsubaki screamed at top of her lungs causing the dhamphir to blink. She walked towards him pissed off and pressed her index on his chest hard. "Have you any idea how much you scared me?! Y-You ASSHOLE! Hic!" Tsubaki cheeks got red as she tried to block her hiccups with both hands.

"...Ah! So that's why I never saw you getting mad!" Haze concluded as she kept making hic sounds. "...it's really cute that you get the hiccups when you are angry..." he added and the girl glared at him with her face red.

"Mouuuu! Hic! Shut! Hic! Up! Stop laughing! Hic! Alice! Get him!" Tsubaki ordered and the demoness made a sexy smile as her nails stretched out.

"...Well fuck meeeeeeeeee!" Haze shouted as Alice hunted him outside of the village with his friends laughing.

 **And that's all for now...I wanted to give Tsubaki some kind of closure with her past so she could move on... READ! REVIEW! ENJOY!**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello again! I had some time so I wrote the next chapter on Haze's adventures! Imperial-samaB thanks as always for the reviews ;). I don't own highschool dxd, only my character Haze.**

 **Sona P.O.V**

It has been three days since they went in the Shinra village, things were finally beginning to turn back to normal...well as normal as their lives could be.

BOOM! An explosion was made due to Sona's spell that was reflected from Tsubaki's Alice Mirror destroying a large portion of the wall behind her. "Huf...Huf..." the sitri heiress was panting as she had spent probably twenty minutes blasting every spell she knew on her friend's sacred gear trying to break her defences. Her violet eyes kept examing Tsubaki who althought a bit tired as well didn't seem to give up.

" _ **...Your control over the mirror is getting better master..."**_ Alice commented while a mesmerising smile was spread on her lips. Sona was a bit startled from the demoness in front of her. That creature was supposed to be an abomination that feasted on humans but it turns out that she was more civil than she had imagined. She had spent her time trying to help Tsubaki force her will on the mirror and behaved with respect to her master.

One disturbing thought that passed inside Sona's mind was that Alice might have been the feelings and surpressed dreams that her friend might have locked away all this time. The female demon was the exact counterpart of Tsubaki's character. She was outgoing, cruel sometimes, a bit lazy and overly open with her carnal desires as she found out when she saw her pleasing herself in Tsubaki's appartment watching some porn in the living room.

"Aaargh!" an angry shout forced her out of her thoughts as she turned her head to the side. Saji was trying to hit Haze with a punch which the dhamphir evaded easily before cathing his hand and shoved in her pawn's face.

"Don't just attack aimlessly!" Haze barked and waited for Saji to stop rubbing his swollen cheek. "Your form is still a bit sluggish but you have improved a bit..." the boy said walked towards him. "...But your attack pattern is predictable...try to keep moving more otherwise you are an easy target..." he consulted him but the blonde boy was staring at his right fist perplexed. "...Something on your mind sunshine~?" the dhamphir asked lowering his fists.

"...Well something has been bothering me...you said that only Tsubaki-senpai has a sacred gear while I possess the absorption line..." Saji told him feeling insulted.

"Oh!" Haze exasperated while rubbing the back of neck. "...Maybe I should have been clearer on that...Tsubaki is the only one of you with a complete sacred gear...while yours it's not even at ¼ of its real power..." he explained causing Saji to look at him confused and Sona to raise a brow. "Saji..." Haze placed his hand on the boy's shoulder who made a awkward expression hearing him call him with his name. "...your sacred gear has the potential to become the strongest in your group...because it hosts one of the dragon kings... the Evil Dragon Vritra...otherwise known as the Prison Dragon..." the dhamphir added making Saji's jaw to almost hit the ground.

"You are great Sa-chan~!" Nimura squealed with her green eyes sparkling as she hugged the dumbfounded boy.

"...But why I can't feel something inside?" Saji asked confused while staring at his left hand where his sacred gear was dormant.

"...Because Vritra's soul was cut and bound in 4 sacred gears...As far as I am aware two of them currently are inside Azazel's laboratory where he spends most of his time trying to awake them...failling miserably as he told me..." Haze said with a sly smile on his face. "...I will try to work out some deal so that you can have them...that might be enough for you to communicate with your dragon..." the boy added but he stepped back feeling weird as the blonde boy started tearing up .

"H-Haze-senseeiii!" Saji cried as he hugged the grossed-out dhamphir with an overjealous Nimura trying to seperate them screaming something about not going to the other side. The others burst into laughing watching them as Haze punched him on the face breaking free.

Suddenly Haze's cellphone rang making the said boy to frown. He pulled it out from his pocket and rolled his eyes annoyed when he saw the id. "...What's up pervert...still alive and kicking I see~!" he said with a cruel smile. As soon as he heard what the fallen was saying his expression turned serious. "...Fine...at the usual spot...wha..." He turned his eyes to Sona who tilted her head confused. "...Fine I will bring her along...yeah Tsubaki as well..." He added and she noticed that her queen's cheeks got slightly red when he told her name. He ended the call and turned to them. "Azazel wants to speak with us about something...and he wants to inspect Tsubaki's sacred gear after it awoke...".

Leaving Reya in charge Sona, Tsubaki and Haze left school heading somewhere following the boy. He dialed a number on his cell and he spoke with Mittelt informing her that he will come home late but she understood when he told her where they were going. After some time they reached the docks where no one was around apart from an old man fishing sitting on a low stool. Haze approached him with the girls until Sona's eyes opened wide recognising him.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded a bit angry as the fallen governor lifted his straw hat revealing a cheeky smile.

"...As you can see I am fishing...this spot is perfect..." he responded as Haze scoffed and put his hands in his pockets.

"...That doesn't explain how you got inside our domain without alering us...how did you get past our barriers?" she asked narrowing her eyes but the perverted man giggled like a guilty child.

"Miss Sitri...there are many things in this world that you are ignorant about..." Azazel mused causing the girl to make an irked face. He stood up with strange difficulty and started walking a bit funny towards the wooden's jetty edge. Haze's face got pale as he noticed that.

"...Did Penemue pulled a number 7?" he asked him with terror in his voice making the girls stare at him troubled.

"...I don't wanna talk about it..." the fallen responded weakly before he raised one hand creating a portal in front of him.

When they exited the portal they found themselves inside a luxurously decorated office. Many bookselves were placed on the cream-painted walls. A large, red carpet with gold trimming was on the floor. On top of it, two comfortable, green sofas were facing a lit fireplace. Above of it on the wall was the Grigori insignia, two black angel wings with a sword between them. At the end of the room was a wooden desk filled with reports and strange instruments that Sona hadn't seen before.

The governor sat behind his desk and clicked his fingers altering his clothing to a purple, coat with the upper buttons louse revealing his toned chest. He gestured them to sit at the chairs in front of it and pulled four, short glassed from a drawer as well as a bottle with brandy. Sona and Tsubaki complied with Haze leaning against the wall behind Azazel waiting patiently as the fallen poured some of it in the glasses. He gave one to Haze who accepted it with a nod and tried to do the same to the girls but Sona refused it with a kind gesture causing him to chuckle.

"...What's that supposed to mean?" she asked coldly glaring at him but he rolled his eyes amused.

"...You are a high-class devil...well by human standards you are underaged but that doesn't mean you have to behave like that all the time..." Azazel commented as he sipped a bit of his drink. "...Ahhh... I swear as long as I live angels, devils and fallens seem to become too civilised for my tastes..." he remarked unfazed of the disaproving look Sona gave him. "...Anyway...I summoned you here for two reasons...first of all let's get to the pleasure part..." He said and turned to Tsubaki who looked at him with a stoic face but her fingers were fidgetting. "Haze informed me that you managed to awake your sacred gear's power...may I see it?" he asked with interest coating his voice.

Tsubaki closed her eyes and took a small breath. "Alice" she murmured and the mirror manifested behind her with the demoness appearing from inside with her turquoise eyes glowing mischievously. Azazel looked at the female demon sternly crossing his fingers in front of his mouth. Alice returned the calculating glare with a provocking smile on her fleshy lips.

"...Untameable power...dark desires...plus a body that makes my little johnson rise...yep totally a demon..." Azazel commented with a perverted grin causing the two devils to look at him in disbelief and Haze to facepalm.

" _ **Kukukukuku...it seems that this man knows what he's talking about..."**_ Alice remarked as she sat on the desk with her alluring, orchid legs crossed as her tail reached from behind her back. It crawled around one of the glasses and picked it up before bringing in on her lips. The demoness gulped it without avering her eyes from the fallen angel who rubbed his goatee with a lecherous grin on his face.

"...Azazel...focus..." Haze murmured tiredly making the said man to shook his head.

"...Don't be a party pooper Haze-boy~!" the fallen responded until he felt an enormous holy aura coming from the door. His face lost all colour as Penemue entered having a displeased expression on her strict face.

"A-Anyway! Miss Shinra...what exactly is your current situation with this...ghmm...interesting creature?" Azazel asked trying not to let any of his vile thoughts become visible on his face.

"...Alice is...my friend and mentor...she helped me when I needed power to face my past and..." at this point her cheeks blushed and she lowered her head ashamed.

" _ **...to save that hot piece of ass her boyfirend has~!"**_ Alice intervened with a sly remark causing Tsubaki to get deep red and Azazel to laugh rocking his seat as Haze scratched his cheek slightly embarassed as Sona glared at the demoness while Penemue raised a brow looking at the dhamphir.

"A-Alice...shut up!" Tsubaki whinned as the demoness hopped of the desk and disappeared back in the mirror while giggling.

"Hahahahaha...Oh! Well that's one problem solved..." Azazel said while wipping a tear from his eye. "...I was worried that the demon was plotting to possess you but...the only thing that's in danger might be your sanity...or chastity..." he explained when the girls looked at him surprised. Sona rubbed Tsubaki shoulder as her friend hid her flustered face behind her palms wanting to disappear.

"...That brings us unfortunately to the second reason I called you..." the fallen said turning serious and Penemue placed two folders on the desk.

Sona extended one arm to open them when she glanced at the fallen who gestured her to do it with a carefree wave. Inside there were some photos of murdered fallens, some strange creatures with goat hornes and hooves as well as some dead warriors wearing ancient greek armor.

"Two weeks ago we sent a party to negotiate a deal with a clan of miners in a town in Greece...we are interested in buying their orichalcum deposits so I thought we could make a deal...unfortunately we lost contact with them a few days ago...when I sent a search party they came upon this gruesome sight..." Azazel stated as Haze leaned over him examing the photos. His eyes narrowed when he looked at one picture that he pointed with his finger.

"..That symbol..." he said with his index placed on a photo showing the symbol, a lion's head roaring, on a warrior's chest armor. "...that's Nemea's insignia...".

"...That's correct..." Penemue agreed with an approving tone while Azazel mused something like nerd in a low voice.

"...Do you think that this clan killed your men?" Sona asked still looking at the pictures a bit disgusted seeing how gruesomely mutilated the corpses were.

"...At first we suspected as much..." Penemue responded crossing her arms under her chest. "...but if they did...then why didn't they come back to gather their dead...greeks hold great respect for their fallens...they wouldn't let their follow countrymen without a proper burial..." she added as the fallen governor nodded.

"...What troubles me is that I can't open any communication links with them...it's like they disappeared..." Azazel mentioned clearly worried. "...Unfortunately my forces are stretched thin due to other problems we are currently facing..." he added and turned to Sona who made a small smile guessing his next words.

"You wish to hire us to investigate the situation..." she said hugging her arms while crossing her thighs.

"...Exactly...I will arrange your transportation there ...as well as any equipment you deem nessessary...about your payment..." the fallen began saying but Sona interrupted him raising one hand.

"...I would like the sacred gears containing Vritra that are in your possession..." she said elegantly causing Haze to wink at her until Azazel glared at him making him whistle innocently as he looked at the ceiling immersed.

"...Grrr...fine...but you are gonna have to wait a bit...my research is almost complete so I won't have any use for them..." the fallen agreed resting his back on his seat while rubbing his face.

"...Thank you for the fruitfull agreement..." Sona said with a nod as Penemue turned to Haze.

"...Are you planning on taking Mittelt and Raynare with you?" she asked with some intimidating aura inside her voice.

"...They would kill me if I didn't..." Haze responded defensively as the fallen woman pinched her nose irritated.

"...Fine...but I consider you responsible for everything..." she said with a dangerous smile that caused some sweat to form on the dhamphir's forehead. Azazel started giggling behind one hand until his wife turned to him. "...As for you darling...I think you didn't learn your lesson the last time...I think we are gonna need a number 9 this time~!" she whispered darkly as she licked her lips while Azazel's and Haze's faces became masks of terror.

 **Raynare P.O.V**

Inside Haze's armory Raynare, Mittlet and Luna were donning their custom armors as Haze and Sona were addressing her peerage informing them of the mission. After equipping her bracers made by Leonardo she went upstairs followed by the other girls.

"...Trust me Sona...ignorance is a bliss...don't ever ask me that again..." she heard Haze responding to the devil's question a bit afraid. They found them sitting in their living room. Sona's peerage were dressed in the same, emerald armor they wore last time when they went to rescue Tsubaki. It was a leather vest with armor plates to the sides and chest, high thigh boots and armored gauntlets. At their backs was the Sitri's clan insignia glowing faintly.

"...What are you talking about master?" Luna asked as she sat on his lap causing Mittlet to make a pout and Raynare to snore annoyed.

"...Nothing..." He replied a bit angrilly making Momo to giggle until he turned his grey-slit eyes on her shutting her up. "As I have told you we are going in Greece...specifically in Nemea in order to find out who or what killed those soldiers and the situation on that tribe...since in the victims were some satyrs which are excellent warriors I suspect that whaterver got them is really dangerous...I know that I trained you the last month that I am here...but don't overestimate yourselves...protect everyone's back and yourselves...if I or Sona order you to run you do so no questions asked...agreed?" the dhamphir asked as he viewed all the people gathered there. Momo nodded but he was sure that she wouldn't comply. Tomoe was looking at her feet evading his stare while Tsubasa had clentched her fists without saying anything. Reya was bitting her lips feeling uncomfortable under his gaze. Saji was hugging Nimura who had a pale face realising that this would be the first time they would experience combat even before participating in rating games. Tsubaki was staring at him with her usual expressionless face but he knew that she wouldn't leave her friend and master behind. Mittlet was fidgetting looking as if she wanted to retort as Raynare had crossed her arms on her chest before deciding to speak up.

"...What makes you think that we will follow yours or that devil's orders blindly?" she asked defiantly making him growl lowly. "...you said...t-that you considers your family..." she added causing him to freeze. "...if that's true..then trust us to fight alongside you..." she finished and realised that everyone was looking at her with warm smiles making her blush and lower her face ashamed.

"...The exhibitionst is right master~!" Luna spoke causing Raynare to glare at her angrilly. "...there is no way we are leaving you behind...even if you order us to do so I swear I will drag you back even if I have to bite your ass..." the direwolf added with an naughty grin making him roll his eyes.

"...Don't get any weird ideas..." Haze said ruffling her curly, blorange hair before standing up. "...Penemue is going to murder me..." he made a sigh and dialed a number on his cellphone.

 **Timeskip to Greece**

After landing in an open field and its passengers disembarged the jet turned invisible coating its presence. Rayanre looked around the forest searching for possible threats. Next to her was Mittelt with her black bow ready as Luna was sniffing the air with her eyes closed.

"...It's too quite..." the raven-haired fallen said noticing that not even birds could be heard.

"...I sense some faint magic fluctuations in the air..." Momo said with her hands raised in front of her torso. Sona and Tsubaki were behind her with their palms coated in their respective auras while Saji had manifested his absorption line and Nimura was in a battle stance with her eyes scouting the perimeter nervously.

"...Reya...use that spell I taught you..." Haze told the bishop who nodded and kneeled with her palms touching the ground. She whispered an incantation and a green magic circle spread beneath her stretching for a couple meters.

"...I don't sense any hostility around us for at least a kilometer..." she declared standing up.

"...It seems our guests are either too shy or afraid..." the dhamphir mused with a cocky smile before manifesting his dual shotguns. "The town according to Azazel's documents should be located near that mountain..." He said pointing to a mountain behind the dense forest of pine trees. "...The victims were discovered near the river crossing the forest 5 kilometers at the east from here..." he added and turned to Sona. "...What do you think?" he asked her as the devil brought one palm under her chin.

"...We could form two teams...one that would enter the town and try to gather some clues about their troubling absence...while the other would go investigate the crime scene..." she started saying while looking at them. "...I think I should lead the team heading for the village while you the other one..." she proposed as Haze nodded.

"...Alright...I think you should have Luna come with you...her senses are as accurate as mine...so you might evade any traps laying around..." He said looking at the direwolf who saluted like a soldier with her tongue stuck out.

"...True...in this thick forest I think that Tomoe is going to be at a disadvantage not being able to use her speed..." Sona said expressing her thoughts as the said girl made an unhappy face. "...I didn't say that to make you feel bad Tomoe...but I guess your reflexes are the best in the team apart from Haze's...so I choose you to come with me..." she added and turned to her rook. "...Tsubasa you would be a valuable asset in this area with your strength...So I'm having you follow Haze" the blue-haired girl nodded and walked behind the dhamphir not noticing the jealous glare that the knight sent her.

"...You might need an eye from the sky...I guess Mittelt's marksman skills would be put on better use with you..." Haze said and the blonde fallen smiled hearing the boy evaluating her highly. "...You should have Tsubaki with you since her and Alice can do some heavy damage while protecting you..." he stated and Sona nodded.

"...It would best having a magic user with you in case you face some barriers or something...who do yo..." Sona began saying as Momo smiled alluringly at Haze batting her long eyelashes.

"Reya..." he responded mercilesssly causing the white-haired girl to become glum as Reya petted her back while Raynare made a smug face.

"...Alright...then I guess what's left..." the heiress turned to her pawns looking a bit worried as currently they were those with the least battle experience.

"...I will go with Haze!" Saji declared stepping forward. "...I want to repay him for saying my hide..." he added not noticing the complicated expressions on the girls's faces until Nimura got between him and the dhamphir with her face slightly red.

"...I-I will also go with them!" she managed to squeak and Sona couldn't find a solid argument seeing the short girl pleading her with her big, green eyes.

"...U-Understood...if any party completes its objective will return here..." Sona announced rubbing her forehead a bit exhausted.

"Alright then..." Haze said as he turned to Raynare. "...I want you to follow us from the trees...since you are the only one besides me with strong long-range attacks I think you should cover us from above..." he said and the fallen nodded as her black-featherd wings spread from her back.

The party lead by Sona consisted of Tsubaki, Tomoe, Momo, Mittelt and Luna headed inside the forest while Haze's group followed the treeline.

Raynare was gliding from tree to tree with her palms coated with holy aura as her amethyst eyes scouted around for any motion. Under her she saw Haze leading the group with his weapons ready, at his left was Tsubasa with tension visible on her body. At his other side was Saji side stepping with his sacred gear ready. Behind them was Nimura walking with her back facing them as she watched their six. In the middle of the formation was Reya who kept chanting incantations searching around them for any hostile aura. As they kept moving inside the forest the only sound reaching their ears was the sporadic air blowing between the thick foliage. Not even one animal crossed their path but Raynare could feel her hair standing up as her instics were telling her that something was amiss.

After a while they reach the river that was diving the forest in two leading to the Nemea town next to the mountain deep inside the forest. Suddenly, Haze stopped and gestured them to halt with his weapons.

"...What is it?" Tsubasa asked him taking a battle stance as the others looked around restlessly.

"...I smell something foul...it might be the decaying bodies of the victims...but ready yourselves..." he said and started moving with the river at his left entering the forest. Raynare jumped from tree to tree with one light spear in hand and her light saber exdending from the bracer on her right hand.

"...Haze! I see them!" she shouted pointing somewhere ahead. Haze narrowed his eyes trying to enchance his vision.

"...That's not right...this isn't the right place..." he murmured while some clicks were heard from his shotguns. Rayare jumped in the air and flew over the place with her eyes wide as she looked at a disgusting view. The corpses of the fallen angels, greek soldiers and some satyrs were brutally cut all over with parts of them missing, they were tied together presenting a gruesome display. What made Raynare more shocked was that the way those decaying corpses were arranged they spelled a word. " _Traitor_ "

Haze eyes opened wide as he saw it and his fingers trembled on the triggers. Reya hid her mouth behind both hands when she saw it as Tsubasa made a disgusted expression. Saji's face got exremely pale while Nimura threw up as she understood what they were looking at. Saji rubbed her back trying to comfort her as Raynare landed next to Haze who kneeled next to a corpse studying a big hole on its stomach.

"...What could have done this?" she whispered looking at the dead with her voice shaking.

"...Someone who finds pleasure into toying with his prey before killing it slowly..." the dhamphir responded and the fallen noticed that his face was extremely furious and somewhat afraid.

 **Mittelt P.O.V**

The blonde loli was flying above her group with her bow's string pulled spinning around her body in case she saw anything moving. "Mittelt! Do you have a vision of the town?" she heard Sona calling her from the ground. She flipped her body and indeed saw a small town at the mountain's foot with strong wooden fortifications around it. What she found peculiar was that noone was outside, the community seemed abandoned.

"...Yes! It will take you ten minutes to reach it!" she shouted back and the devil gestured her to land.

"...If there is anyone still there hiding he might spot you in the air..." she explained and began pacing ahead with Tsubaki at her left as Momo was following still agitated mumbling something incohersive with Tomoe laughing awkwardly behind her. Luna was a few meters ahead of them sniffing the air with her wolf ears and tails swinging.

When they reached the city's walls they found that the gate was broken from its hinges. Inside the town was indeed empty. The lifeless houses had their doors open and everywhere they could see it felt like they were inside a ghost town. Some carts with belongings were on the stone paved ground, the well at the center of the village had it's bucked thrown out of it.

"...Talk about a warm welcome..." Momo mused sarcastically as she observed around. Tomoe manifested her katana and pulled it out with her cocoa-brown eyes scouting her surroundings. Mittelt grapsed her bow a bit tighter feeling restless as Sona kneeled next to the bucket.

"...There is still some water in here..." she said as she looked up concerned. Tsubaki looked around as she heard her.

"...That means that someone was here recently..." she concluded with her king nodding.

CRASH! A sound of something breaking made them jump and turned behind them with their spells and respective weapons ready.

"Uuuuuuhhhh!" they froze as the saw a little girl dressed in a white dress staring at them terrified. She must have been around 7, her brown hair were combed in short breads, her light-blue eyes were filled with terror as she kept looking at them with an amphora made of clay broken at her bare feet. Her appearance was a bit off as her naked feet, dress and face looked dirty.

"Δ-Δολοφόοοοοονοιιιιιιιι!" (translation – killers) the little kid screamed as she tripped before began running behind a house.

"Wait!" Sona shouted and rushed to follow her with the others behind her.

"...It could be a trap..." Luna said and Mittelt agreed with her but kept running nonetheless. They saw the girl entering a cave, probably leading in the city's mine. They halted outside observing the entrance cautiously.

"...Tsubaki summon your sacred gear...Tomoe I want you in the front in case someone appears...Luna if you smell something funny tell me immediately...Mittelt your are our rear guard...if you see anything suspiscious you are free to shoot..." Sona ordered them and they got in.

Inside the air felt heavy, the rocky passageways were illuminated by torches against the walls. They kept pacing in silence with their senses on high alert.

"...Something is not right..." Luna whispered troubled as she kept sniffing the air ahead of them.

"...What do you mean?" Sona asked her with her body tensing up.

"...I smell...sickness..." the direwolf responded as the girls halted confused.

Then they got in a battle stance as the sound of feet crawling against the rock was heard in front of them. In the distance appeared a woman dressed in a white tonga. Her complexion was ghostly and beads of sweat could be seen all over her body. There were some strange bruises on her otherwise beautiful face. She kept walking towards them with shake steps supporting her body against the wall.

"Σ-Σας ε-εκλιπαρώ...β-βοήθεια..." (translation- please...help...) with these words the young woman felt over until Tomoe rushed and catched before she could hit the ground.

"What's going on?" Mittelt shared her thoughts as everyone was staring at the sick girl speechless.

 **Haze P.O.V**

"It can't be..." the dhamphir thought as he kep observing the wound on the victims.

" **Haze...those injuries...seem awfully fimiliar...do you think she is here?"** Dragul suggested inside his raging mind.

"...Let's hope not...otherwise I don't know how to get out of here in one piece..." Haze responded as he got up and turned to his team. "...These men were killed nine days ago taking into account the state of decay...but in the reports the place they were murdered was near the spot where the river confluences with a stream coming from the mountain...someone moved them here..." he said thinking about someone that he wished he never thought again.

"...W-Who would have...burp!" Nimura tried to ask but her urge to vommit prevented her.

"...It's not important who...but why..." the dhamphir replied looking down the river. "..We should press on to the location in the documents..." he said and started pacing forward with the others resuming their positions happy to get away from there.

After some minutes they arrived at the point whre the two branches crossed its other and Haze let a small vampiric growl escape from his throat. In the middle of the river's intersection were the corpses's missing parts impaled on stakes. Haze put one hand in the river and smelled it. Saji couldn't avert his eyes from there while Nimura had hidden her face on his chest. Raynare had kneeled next to Haze as Tsubasa was clentching her fists completely pissed off.

Haze lifted his head and his gaze followed where the river strecthed. "...They used the body parts to poison the water that flows in the town..." he said with a low, cold voice.

" _ **HHHHHRRRRROOOOOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRR!"**_ a massive roar caused them to take their battle stances as the sound of trees falling over was heard from the opposite side of the river.

"Get ready!" Haze barked and shadows emitted from his body. With a loud thud the trees ahead of them fell over as a hude lion, probably 5 meters tall, with a golden mane jumped in the river splashing water as it bared its long fangs. Its blue, feline eyes were locked on them as it charged.

 **Sona P.O.V**

With Tomoe supporting the weak girl they walked deeper in the mine until the passageway grew revealling a circular cave. Inside, there were the villagers resting on sheets on the ground as children and women were nursing them. All of them had the same strange marks all over their bodies, some of them were coughing while others were groaning in pain.

"Hold on...Stella went..." one girl nursing one old man was whispering when she turned to the entrance with her body tensing up. (I won't keep writing their dialogues in greek due to being a lazy ass...well the devils and fallens in the original story were able to speak and understand every langauge so...yep :p ).

"...Don't be afraid...we are not here to hurt you..." Sona said reassuringly as the young girl was staring at them suspisciously. She was probably at her mid-twenties, light complexion, blonde hair tied in a ponytail reaching her lower back and brown eyes. She was dressed in a strange ceremonial dress.

"...Who are you?" she asked distrusting as she glanced over the sick people around her.

"...We were sent from the Grigori to investigate why you didn't answer to theirs calls...as well as to find out who killed the men sent here..." Sona responded and showed her the Grigori's crest that Azazel gave her.

The girl looked at it and let a sigh with one hand on her chest. "...I am sorry for suspecting you...My name is Catherine and I am the next head of our town...the last weeks were really hard on us as you can see..." she said gazing her countrymen with sadness.

"...They are poisoned..." Luna stated as she kneeled next to an old woman and sniffed her.

"...Can you elaborate the situation?" Sona asked and gestured Tomoe to help the girl from before to lie down.

"...As you said two weeks or so ago some fallen angels came to our town to discuss a trading agreement with my mother...things went smoothly and we decided to offer them a feast to celebrate our agreement...when a cloaked figure appeared outside of our gate...her voice seemed feminine but...somewhat not human... she ordered my mother to give over our tribe's sacred treasure...as you can suspect we couldn't give it to anyone much as someone as her...then some..." at this point her face got pale. "ghostly...skeletons appeared next her breaking out of the ground...our soldiers managed to drive them away with the help of the fallen angels...they decided that they couldn't leave this monster to go unpunished so they hunted her in the forest...since that night we had no news from them...then...day after day...some of us began feeling funny...others had fever...others began vommiting...My mother ordered us to evacuate the town and get in here where we would be safe...she went at our temple located on the mountain's top to summon our guardian deity..." Catherina explained with desperation clear on her voice.

Sona grasped her hand trying to calm her down. "...Don't worry...our other companions are currently investigating the crime scene...they.."

"NO! You have to get them out of there!" the woman screamed afraid. Sona blinked confused but the woman continued. "...M-My mother has gone mad! She ordered the guardian to kill anything that stands in its path!" Catherine tried to explain as the girls's felt the blood leaving their faces.

Catherina guided them throught a passage in the back as some stairs made of marble replaced the rocky ground. They reached a heavy, double bronze door with two lion faces engraved on its sides. The woman approached and pulled an amulet from the coller of her dress and placed it on it. The sound of locks clicking was heard as the door opened revealing a patio with a circular balcony overlooking the village and the vast forest below. They stepped out blinking as the sunlight got in their eyes. Behind them was a big temple with white columns supporting its roof. There were two statues of majestic lions near the golden entrance. They ascended the stairs with Sona following Catherina who pushed the door opening it. Inside the floor so clean that reflected the ceiling along with the fires burning inside their bases. In the back of the temple a middle-aged woman was on her knees with her arms extending towards an altar. On top of it was floating a stange orb made of gonden lights that sent many rays around it. The woman hearing the doors opening turned around. She was dressed in a similar ceremonial dress like Catherina's, she had some golden braces on her ankles and wraists. Her head was covered in a white hood but they could see a circlet adorning her forehead. Despite being over forty her face was still charming but there were some strange black veins around her grey eyes that stared at them paranoidly.

"...What is the meaning of this betrayal Catherina?" she demanded as she began pacing towards them. Catherina trembled under her mother's crazed gaze but faced her with courage.

"...They are here to help as mother...Th..." the young woman tried to explain.

"SILENCE!" Her mother shouted madly while a weird smile spread on her lips. "...We don't need anyone's help...our mighty guardian answered my pleas...all of the intruders will kneel before his power! Hahahahahahah!Guh!" she began laughing until Tomoe appeared in front of her with blinding speed and shoved the hilt of her katana in her stomach causing her to faint. The knight lowered her down carefully as Catherina rushed to her side with tears running on her face.

"...She is intoxicated with the same poison as the other villagers..." Luna mentioned when she smelled her. "...The poison must have brought her hallucinations messing with her mind..." she added and brought out some small bottles from her belt. "...I might be able to create an antidote..." she said and starting mixing the liquids inside a bowl she took from the offering table under the altar.

"Alright...Catherina stay with her...Momo go back in the mines and see if you can heal the sick with your magic..." Sona said and turned to leave with Tsubaki and Mittelt following her. They walked to the balcony's edge and looked down.

"Do you think that Haze can handle it?" Tsubaki asked worried as Mittelt was trying hard not to spread her wings and start flying in the forest to find him.

"...He has to...because our hands are full..." Sona responded gazing at the village below as countless skeletons rushed through the broken gate.

 **Haze P.O.V**

"Fuck!" the dhamphir cursed as he performed a back flip evading the lion's pawn. He landed 3 meters back and shot it twice but the blasts seemed to have no effect on its hide. "...So magic doesn't work...terrific!" he thought running around it while he kept blasting it trying to find a weak spot.

The lion growled annoyed but staggered a bit as Tsubasa kicked its head to the side with her leg coated in touki. She smirked as the beast lowered its body preparing to dash at her when a purple line pierced its left, front leg causing it hissed irritated.

"Haha! Now I got you little kitty!" Saji boasted with his right paml on his left wraist with his sacred gear absorbing the lion's power. "Promotion rook!" He shouted and tried to hold the line as the beast started flailing trying to broke free.

"Spirits that rest on this soil! Heed my call and protect me in my time of need!" Reya started chanting with her arms extended on her sides as a green magic circle manifested beneath her feet. Rocks and dirt floated and formed some armor around her body consisted of gauntlets, breastplate, pauldrons and boots. When the armor was done she raised her left palm and once again parts of the ground lifted. They started getting compressed until they fused into a large ball. She pulled her arm back forming a fist before she punched it hitting the lion on its sides.

"Hrrooooarr!" the beast growled furiosly as it stood up and bit the line attached to its leg.

"Shhhiiiiiiiittt!" Saji cried as the lion threw its head back pulling him in the air until he landed in the lake.

"Hey! Only I get to harrass our sunshine!" Haze screamed irritated as he jumped on the creature's back and made a cross cut with the blades attached to his shotgun's barrels. "Yes!" he thought as some blood finally appeared on its hard as steel hide. The lion flipped over throwing him from its back and roared sending a soundwave that caused the water to blow away and many cracks to form on the ground. All of them put their hands on their ears in pain. The lion taking advantage of that dashed at Nimura was was frozen in place due to her shock. Just before its claws turned her into pieces Saji appeared next to her and pushed her away using his promotion to a knight.

"Arrgh!" the blonde boy cried as three long cutmarks were on his back. He rolled away as the beast tried to squash him with its feet. Fortunately, Tsubasa tackled it with her shoulder sending it to roll in the river. Before the lion could respond in kind Raynare flew behind it and cut its calfs with her light sabers. Saji was on his knees with Nimura inspecting his hurt back as Haze, Reya, Tsubasa and Raynare cornered the beast which kept hissing at them trying to stand up despite the pain it felt.

"Now we...RAY BEHIND YOU!" Haze screamed as a skeleton made of black bones holding an ancient blade crawled out of the ground behind the fallen. Raynare blocked its sword with her sabers crossed and looked inside the monster's empty eyesockets.

" _Krakrakra!"_ the skeleton moved its jaw imitating something like laughter as more skeletons broke out of the ground around them. Some of them wore helmets, and other armor parts. Some of them held spears, others spathas or nets.

"Shit! They trapped us!" Haze hissed as he began shooting them down turning them into ashes. Reya enacted a barrier around herself, Nimura and the injured Saji while Raynare spraed her wings flying above them sending many light spears to the new enemies. Tsubasa kept kicking and thrusting her fists destroying many of them but their numbers didn't seem to decrease at all.

"Hroaar!" the lion cried as one of the skeletons managed to pierce its sides with a strange, ominous looking spear.

"...They are not after us...but after the lion!" Tsubasa realised and turned to tell Haze but the beast stared at her. Its blue eyes were in pain and something made her halt. "...I must be getting crazy..." she groaned irritated as she rushed to the beast's side and with a spiral kick destroyed the skeleton that injured it. The lion turned its huge head towards her opening its mouth. Haze had crushed one skeleton's skull with his blades and turned around with his eyes bewildered.

"...Get out of there stupid!" he screamed and tried to get to her but the skeletons blocked him.

"Aarghh!" a scream made him turn behind him. Reya must have exhausted her magic power because the barrier was broken along with her armor. Twelve sksletons were approaching them with their weapons ready.

"Haaaaa!" Raynare screamed as she landed in front of them. When her feet touched the ground she spinned her body with her arms extended severing the skeleton's legs with her blades. "Go! I've got this!" she shouted as she showered some other skeletons with her light spears. Nimura also rushed behind her and she elbowed one that tried to backstab her. Both girls nodded to each other and started rising hell upon those pesky meatless monsters.

Haze agreed reluctantly and shadows began leaking around his body as he walked in the river with the skeletons approaching him always laughing.

"...What's so funny you miserable pests?" He asked with a cold voice as the shadows around his body flowed inside the water under the monsters's feet. Suddenly, uncountable black chains, with crimson veins adorned with spikes broke out trapping the skeletons. The monsters althought they couldn't feel pain started hissing trying to free themselves as the dhamphir kept pacing towards them with a nasty grin on his face.

"...I'm tired of this..." he whispered as his shotguns started glowing with a blood-coloured light.

" **Crimson Rhapsody"** Dragul's dark voice boomed as Haze's body melted in shadows. Then, countless red blasts began falling on the skeletons from every direction erasing them from existence. The boy reappeared from the shadows and saw that he missed a half skull on the ground.

"Can't hear you laughing now~!" he mused sarcastically as he stomped it heading for the lion and Tsubasa.

The girl stood completely still as the lion roared at her face. Her face was calm, she lifted her celest eyes and looked inside the beast's blue, feline eyes. She made a single step and raised her hand making the lion to growl at her. She stopped as she smiled at it before placing her right hand on the spear's handle that was still inside its body. The beast kept observing her as she touched its skin with her other palm. She pulled the spear out quickly causing the animal deity to hiss in pain before falling on its belly. Tsubasa looked at the spear's point with a disgusted expression. The tip was curvy adorned with small spikes that were designed to embed themselves in its target's flesh.

"...Crap..." she heard Haze saying when he stood next to her examing the weapon. "...I've seen weapons like this only once before...but...something is leaking from there..." he wipped the tip with his index and smelled it. Tsubasa narrowed her eyes as she could notice apart from the lion's blood a green, slime substance also dripping from it.

"...Venom..." the dhamphir whispered as he screamed internally recognising the scent.

"...H-Haze...look..." Tsubasa said looking behind him. Where the huge lion used to lie on its stomach was a small lion cub breathing heavily. The girl picked it in her arms as it was growling weakly in pain.

BOOM!" A loud expression sent vibrations to their direction. Haze and the rest turned to the city where dust and smoke were flowing out of it.

 **Timeskip twenty minutes before the explosion. Mittelt P.O.V**

"There is no end to them!" the blonde fallen complained as she shot 3 more arrows that hit the skeletons running in the city. She was on top of one the houses's rooftops as Sona and Tsubaki were shooting magic spheres trying to disrupt their ranks.

"Look out!" Tomoe screamed as she tackled her from the roof as many black arrows landed where she stood. They spread their respective wings halting their fall. Tomoe unsheathed her katana and lowered her body as Mittelt readied her bow once more.

"Iiiiyyaaa!" the knight shouted as she danced between the monsters severing their limbs or heads while evading their strikes. Those out of her reached were dealt with by the fallens arrows that caused small explosions of light where they hit.

" _ **Hahahahahahahahaha!~"**_ Alice had a bloodthirsty expression on her exotic face as she was massacring their enemies while laughing. Her long nails were cutting the skeletons and their weapons like butter. Her black long hair were shaped like spears which impaled those laughing monsters before tossing them at their allies.

"Get out of the way!" they heard Sona screaming and turned around. Sona and Tsubaki held their hands above their heads as a huge, blueish sphere was forming. Alice sent a kiss to the unlucky creatures before she vanished and reappered behind her master. Tomoe jumped in the air spreading her wings followed by Mittelt as a strong wave of water flowed from the sphere washing those skeletons out of the town. Both girls fell on their knees panting after they cast such a powerful spell.

"AAAAAAHH!" Mittelt heard a scream from above and turned around. Many skeletons had managed to escape them and they began climbing on the mountain hill shoving their claws inside the bedrock. Catherina was shooting some holy spells from the balcony trying to repel them but they were too many.

"Alice get..." Tsubaki started ordering her demoness when...

"Hroooooaarrrr!" Luna had tranformed in her direwolf form as she jumped out of the balcony. She landed on the mountain hill and started bitting, scratching and blowing away those monsters as she run down with extreme speed. After she dealt with everyone she run next to them and looked at them with a satisfied grin on her face.

"...It's the first time I am so glad to see you~!" Mittelt squealed and snuggled her face on Luna's back as the others giggled.

" _Houuuuuuwwwwssss!"_ an otherwodly shriek caused their hair to stand up. A black magic circle manifested on the town's square. Three figures emerged slowly from it, the one in the front was a skeleton wearing a rusty, full knight's armor, at his left boney arm it held a long double-edged blade, at the other one round, broken at a few places shield. Its hollow eyes were fixed on them inside its helmet adorned with two curvy horns on the sides.

Behind him floated two strange creatures with armored cloaks on their meatless bodies. Their skulls were covered by something like a mage's cowl and from their mouths flowed a black miasma every time they exhaled.

"A revenant...and two wraiths?!" Sona exasperated with her violet eyes terrified.

The revenant lowered its blade and held its shield in front of its body. In two seconds it vanished only to reappear in front of them bashing its shiled on Tomoe who coughed a lot of blood before she was sent flying on a wall breaking it.

"TOMOE!" Sona screamed but the creature wasn't done it raised its blade aiming for her head when Alice blocked it with her hair forming a shield.

" _ **Feisty aren't we~?"**_ Alice mused as she pushed him back. Tsubaki stood up with difficulty and formed two spheres in each palm. Before she could launch them a strange magic circle formed under their feet. The two wraiths were making some peculiar patterns with their hands as they began laughing.

BOOM! The explosion blew apart the place they stood along with a lot of houses. Mittelt shook her head disoriented. Her ears were ringing due to the blast. She lifted her upper body and saw Luna unconscious back in her human form covered in burns all over her petite body. She crawled next to her trying to wake her up but even her voice coulnd't be heard. Sona and Tsubaki weren't better, both of them were covered in burns and their armors were tattered in many places. They must have enacted some barrier to protect themselves from most of the damage but both of them were now without any magic reserves.

" _ **M-Master...I am sorryyyyyy..."**_ the demoness groaned weakly as the only thing substaining her was Tsubaki's magic power. Her body started disappearing leaving them defenceless against those fiends.

" _Hrahrahrahrahra!_ " the revenant laughed as it walked towards them dragging its blade on the ground behind it.

"...No...I promised onii-chan...I can't die here!" Mittelt thought as she forced her aching body to obey. She stood up and readied her bow with trembling hands. The revenant tilted its head to the side with a nasty bone cracking sound as it raised its shield blocking the arrow that aimed its torso.

Mittelt kept shooting arrows but the monster blocked every single one of them with its shield without slowing its pace.

"AAAAA!" the blonde fallen screamed as she poured all of her remaining strength creating a golden arrow that had rays of light flowing around it. She released it and it travelled with neck-breaking speed until it crushed on the creature's shield forcing it back until it exploded covering it in light while shuttering its shield.

"Huf!Huf!" Mittelt kept panting feeling completely drained as the bow in her hand crumbled into dust. She felt her consciousness fading her as a cold hand with boney fingers grabbed her from the neck lifting her up. With tears blocking her vision she saw the revenant holding her with its bones smocking and many cracks on its armor. The monster placed the tip of its blade on her stomach ready to skewer her.

"...Onii-chan...sob...Haze...i am sorry...sob" she cried with her last thoughts being the arrogant boy she adored.

"...Hey...Ugly~!" Boom! The pressure on her neck disappeared and she began falling until one arm wrapped around her slim waist catching her. She half opened her eyes and saw the headless revenant on its knees while Haze was holding his shotgun on the other hand with its barrel smocking. "...Sorry for being late little one..." he whispered guilty seeing her body injured all over.

 **Haze P.O.V**

"Y-You came..." the blonde fallen stuttered before fainting. The dhamphir lied her down carefully and his body began trembling with fury.

"...Did...you...touch...these...girls?" he hissed behind his teeth turning his face slightly right as behind his back the two wraiths kept laughing with their palms coated in magic aura. "...I..thought..so...well..." the boys palms leaked red-black mist as his dual shotguns manifested on them. "I suppose you don't mind if I BLOW YOUUU NEEEEW ONEEESSS!" he roared and dashed at them while shooting many red blasts from his weapons. The wraiths floated in the air evading his shots while launching their own.

Haze jumped, dashed, run on walls and launched his own shots that crushed with theirs creating small explosions and smokescreen. The pair of monsters observed for a minute thinking they got him and turned their dead gazes on the unconscious girls on the ground. They raised their boney arms preparing to blast them when a shadow fell on their backs.

"OOOO NOOO YOUUUU DOOOON'T!" the dhamphir screamed as he performed a spangato kicking both of them on their heads sending them crushing on the ground. He landed on his feet growling and went to finish his rampage when he felt some hostility behind him. He crossed his shotguns just in the nick of time as the headless revenant made a vertical cut trying to slash him in half.

"...Didn't I kill you already?" Haze hissed as the monster started pushing him back. The dead knight hit him on the side of his head with the long hilt of its weapon. He staggered giving the opportunity to the monster to deliver a horizontal sweep.

CLASH! Before the rusty blade could reach him a girl with short hair, styled in twintails parried the strike and cut the monster's right knee.

"Glad to see you still kicking butt vamps~!" Tomoe said with a smile grabbing her katana with both hands. "...Can you leave this to me? I need to repay the favor..." she added as she vanished using her knight speed to deliver many slashes on the revenant that managed to block them narrowly.

Haze shook his head as he chuckled and turned back to his prey. Both wraiths were once again floating but there were some cracks on their skulls. "Stubborn I see..." he said resuming his battle stance. One of them flew towards him extending its claws while they other began making patterns with its hands. The dhampir sidestepped and elbowed the monster on its back crushing it to the ground with a pleasing bone-shuttering sound echoing. The other wraith had finished its spell but Haze had shifted in his shadow form evading the explosion.

"...So...you have no problem killing your own..." he commented as he retunred to his phisical form as the blast had killed the incapacitated monster.

" _Hrahrahra!_ " the remaining wraith laughed as it formed two ghostly spheres on its hand. It brought its palms together fusing those magic balls with a loud noise. It lifted them above its head and a spray of blueish fire flowed out. Haze run towards the fire feeling the heat on its skin. Right before that raging sea of flames engulfed him he jumped up spinning his body with both arms stretched forward sending many blasts on the wraith whose body got filled with holes.

" _Hraaaaaaa..._ " with that last breath the fiend turned into dust as the dhamphir landed behind it.

At the same time, Raynare and the rest arrived due to Saji's injury and Reya's exhaustion and their eyes opened wide witnessing the destruction.

"M-Mitteeeelt!" Raynare screamed when she saw the blonde fallen's petite body lying on the ground she kneeled next to her fearing for the worst but let a deep sigh noticing that she was just unconscious.

"Ha!" she heard Tomoe shouting as she landed another succesful hit grazing the dead knight's armor.

Suddenly, everyone froze as an enormous holy aura spiked. Tomoe and the headless monster turned to Raynare whose body was leaking her power in waves.

"W-Who did this?!" she demanded with her eyes looking around madly. When her amethyst eyes landed on the last monster a sadistic smile spread on her heart-shaped lips. "D-Do you have ANY idea what Penemue is going to do to me when she sees that her adorable angel got hurt?!" she screamed walking towards the revenant who surprisingly started trembling at her sight. Tomoe tried to stop her until the raven haired glared at her crazily forcing the knight to step back afraid. When Haze realised this he fell on his knees with all hope lost on his pale face.

"Kukukukukuku~! Since I won't survive after mum gets here...I think I will just let out~!" she mused with a sweet voice that sent shivers to everyone's back. "HAAAAAAAAA!" she screamed and at least twenty medium sized light spears formed above her. The revenant with shaky arms lifted his sword and dashed at her but the girl snapped her fingers sending the light projectiles on it. When she finished the knight was resembling a huge hedgehog before it crumbled into dust.

Tomoe approached Raynare hesitantly and placed on hand on her shoulder.

"Ray-chan...are you..." she began asking her worried when the fallen hugged tight forcing the air out of her lungs.

"Buuuuuuuu! We are sooooooo deaaaad! Just kill me already! Buuuuuuuuu!" the fallen kept crying as Haze didn't react at all when Reya shook him from the shoulders.

 **Sona P.O.V**

Thanks to Luna potions and Momo's healing magic everyone was healed up by the morning. Exept from Haze and Raynare whose faces were pale and devoid of any emotion. Even with Momo's healing power Sona, Tsubaki, Luna and Mittelt had some oilments and bandages on their bodies but all of them were happily chatting and eating in the feast the village prepared for them. One other reason apart from saving the town from certain annihiliation was that Tsubasa was recognised as the master oh their gaurdian deity. The little cub after it got healed wouldn't leave her side. Right now it was snoring peacefully while resting on her lap despite Tomoe's fingers poking it playfully. Luna was...wolfing down her fifth serving as Momo kept trying miserably ti wip the little direwolf covered with food bulging cheeks. Reya feeling a bit exhausted from using healing spells on the villagers was snoring soflty holding her glass in her hand wihle her head was resting on Tsubaki's shoulder. The old priestess, Catherina's mother was sitting on a comfortable pillow with some servants feeding her despite her angry protests. Nimura had insisted that Saji should lie with his head on her thigh as she fed him carefully with a stupid-loving expression on her face.

"I want to make a toast to our saviours! Without them none of us would be alive today!" Catherina declred lifting her glass with her countrymen following suit. After the cheers calmed down Sona stood up and returned the gestured despite the uncomfortable feeling on her bandaged arms.

She glanced at her rook petting the lion's head with a motherly expression on her face. Next to her Mittelt was trying to feed some fruits to Haze but the boy's mind was long gone away.

"She gonna decapitate us...skin us alive...burn us in oil...pull out our nails..." Raynare was whispering lowly while rocking her body as she hugged her knees on her chest.

Suddenly, there was some faint movement on Haze's lips. He placed one hand on the black-haired fallen's shoulder. "...I can forge some ids and passports..." he said in monotone as the fallen turned to him with a half-happy half-crazy smile.

"We can go to France! She hates France!" she shouted as she and him got up quickly to follow their stupid plan until the sound of flapping wings was heard. Penemue landed accompanied with two other armored fallens and looked around searching for something.

"Mama~!" Mittelt run to her and hugged her. The fallen woman touched her daughter's cheeks carefully as if she could break with the slightest touch. A twitching smile spread on her lips as her golden eyes were fixed on Haze and Raynare who hugged each other awaiting their end.

"...I-It seems I wasn't c-clear enough about what would happen if something happened to my little angels..." she whispered with her aura leaking around her body as she approached them. She grabbed them from their shoulders with excessive strength. "I think a number 12 is befitting~!" she announced and started dragging them from the collar of their armors with Raynare flailing like a fish trying to get away.

"Noooo! I can't die just yeeeet! I am still viiiirgiiiin!" she shouted with tears flowing on her cheeks.

"...It's inevitable..." the dhamphir said looking already like a corpse as they disappeared in a flash of light along with the fallens as some black feathers fell on the ground.

"...Think they are coming back?" Tsubaki asked her king with beads of sweat forming above her eyebrows.

"...Who knows..." Sona responded weakly before she gulped the drink from her glass.

 **Narrator P.O.V**

A cloaked figure was observing the village sitting on a tree's branch. A black hood was covering her face but her sexy legs covered in fishnet stockings were visible under the cloak.

"Fufufufufu~! Till we meet again my adorable sucker~!" she mused with a grin on her lips revealing one sharp fang before her body melted away leaving only the cloak on the tree swinging soflty as the wind blew.

 **And that's all for now! READ! REVIEW! ENJOY!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hello there! Imperial-samaB thank you for the review, things will get more complicated as more characters enter the board. Meddlesome Guy thank you for reading my fanfic but it made me feel a bit weied when you commented on korlinki's review...Well thanks anyways...Sometimes I don't read what I write :p. I don't own Highschool DxD just my character Haze.**

 **Mittelt P.O.V**

"Mmmhhmmm~!" the little direwolf mused as the smell of bacon and eggs filled the nostrils of her petite, slightly turned-up nose. From her round lips a small trail of saliva leaked as her topaz eyes were staring at the plate placed in front of her. Despite her rumbling stomach she tried to restrain herself waiting for the blonde fallen to finish cooking her own meal. Mittelt wearing an apron over her school oufit was stirring some more of that delicious stuff with a wooden spatula inside the pan.

"...You can start without waiting for me..." the fallen told her probably sensing the other girl's eyes fixed on her back impatiently. Hearing that Luna picked up her fork and knife preparing to launch. Just as Mittelt sat on the table with her plate the direwolf had eaten her breakfast with some leftovers around her mouth as she was leaning back on her chair with a bliss on her face.

"...Jeez...It's only been two days you know..." the blonde said as it has been two days since Raynare and Haze were taken away by Penemue and no one dared to even begin imagine what became of them. All this time the direwolf was complaining that she missed her master's cooking like a spoiled brat driving the fallen crazy. Thankfully for her she found her weakness early on. Her cyan eyes rolled amused as she glanced that glutton in front of her rubbing her flat stomach pleased.

"...It's a miracle she doesn't get fat with the amount she eats..." the blonde thought as she began eaten her meal with gracious movements. They heard a car stopping outside of the house, footsteps approaching before the lock turned as a key was inserted inside. Luna's face sparkled as kid in christmas's eve as she jumped over Mittelt's head.

"Maaaassssttteeerrr...?" her happy squeal turned to doupt and the fallen turned her head back with the fork still inside her mouth. It dropped in the floor making a surprisingly loud sound in the silent room. In front of her was a young man who looked like he travelled in hell and back. His usual pale complexion looked ghostly, his grey eyes seemed dead as big, black cirles were under them. Behind him grasping the tip of his t-shirt with both hands was probably her sister. Her glossy, raven hair were messy, her amethyst eyes were looking around in fear with her lips trembling.

The strange couple passed next to the direwolf who made them way troubled as they headed to the living room and sat next to each other on the couch. Mittelt disturbed by their appearance and lack of response she stood in front of them with Luna poking her master's cheek who didn't react at all.

"...Onii-chan?...Are you alright?" the blonde asked him but once more no one was inside the house. She turned to her sister who was still holding his clothing as she shivered. "...R-Ray-onee-chan?"

Both of them kept behaving like zoombies causing them to get worried. Luna sat of the boy's lap and caressed his cheek. "...Master...what did that woman do to you?" she wondered as Mittelt placed on hand on the raiven-haired girl shoulder but she drew it back as Raynare fliched and brought her body closer to Haze's trembling like a leaf.

"...oard..." suddenly a weak whisper escaped from the dhamphir's lips.

Luna looked at him with a frown leaning closer.

"...cupboard..." Haze repeated and Luna followed his dead gaze until she saw the cupboard beneath the big tv plasma screen. She kneeled next to it and opened the drawer. Inside she saw a vast collection of the finest cigars and bottles of wine. Realising what he wanted he brought out one of the cigars along with the bottle as Mittelt made a confused expression. She placed the cigar in the boys lips and lighted it with a lighter lying on the coffee table. For a moment nothing happened until they saw him sucking a bit and smoke coming out of his nostrils as he exhaled. He brought his left hand up and grabbed the bottle from his familar's hand. With the other hand he pulled the cigar from his lips before he bit the cork, spit it out and started drinking from the bottle.

"Gulp! Gulp! Aaahhh!...That hits the spot..." he said and brought the bottle to Raynare's face who looked at him as if he was a saint. She accepted it and started drinking throwing her head back.

"Aaaaaahhh!" she let a deep sigh with her cheeks getting faintly red from the alcohol. She leaned back while hugging the bottle tenderly.

"...What happened to you guys?" Luna asked hesitantly as Haze continued to smoke leaning his back on the pillows.

"...D-Don't a-ask..." was the boy's only response.

"...I-It...w-was...w-wet...d-dark...s-slimy...c-cold..." Raynare whispered bringing her knees on her chest still hugging the bottle of they couldn't force them to answer in that state Luna brought a blanket and threw it on their backs as the raven-haired fallen snuggled closer to him. Mittlet kneeled in front of her sister trying to comfort her somehow but whenever she called her the girl didn't respond. Haze seemingly comming a bit back to his senses rubbed his face tiredly. He was about to extinguish the cigar in the tray when Raynare grabbed his arm. Haze looked at her perplexed as she took it and started smocking while coughing. If it was another time he would have laughed about how funny she looked failing to smoke properly but he closed his eyes and leaned back on the couch with the girl clinging on him.

"...O-Onii-chan...are you alright?" Mittelt asked him concerned as the dhamphir shrugged his shoulders.

"...I will be...can you do me a favor?" He asked exhausted turning to the petite fallen. "...if you happen to see Sona...inform her that I will need...some time to recover..." he said and the girl nodded.

"...Ray-onee-chan...you can't stay like this...why don't we go upstairs to take a bath and..." Mittelt tried to help the other fallen to get up but she pulled her arm back and screamed.

"NOOOOOOO! That's exactly what she wants!" Raynare was looking like a terrified child as she was hugging Haze's right arm refusing to let go.

"...I will take care of this..." he said and got up carrying the raven-haired girl bridal style in his arms. They went upstairs with Raynare holding the bottle in one hand while the other was wrapped around his neck. Mittelt was looking at them still worried until Luna pinched her ass causing her to jump.

"...Don't worry precious...I will keep an eye on them..." the direwolf promised and run behind them as the blonde fallen took her backpack reluctanlty and left for school.

Althought she had done it for the last couple days she still couldn't help feel a bit lonely as she headed towards school without her beloved onii-chan and onee-chan.

"Oiiii!" a shout from behind her forced her out of her thoughts. She turned her face back and saw Issei with Asia coming towards her while holding hands. When the nun reached her she hugged her as Issei ruffled her hair a bit with his usual goofy smile.

"Goodmorning!" the fallen said as they resumed their pace towards their destination.

"Goodmorning!...Where is your sister and sensei? It's been bugging me since yesterday when I saw you alone..." Issei said as Asia grasped his hand again with her cheeks getting a tad pink. Mittelt noticed that but decided not to comment because her friend was extremely shy.

"...There were...busy with something...they just came home this morning but decided to rest..." the fallen explained as Asia looked at her troubled.

"...Oh man! I wished I could have seen his face when I told him..." Issei whined as Asia got more red. "...I...asked Asia to live with me..." he added when Mittelt looked at him curious.

"Oh! That's great you two!" the blonde fallen exasperated happy to see her friend's face beaming with happiness.

"...Yeah...I thought my parents would refuse but when they met her they started ranting about marriage, kids and stuff..." the boy added scratching his cheek a bit ashamed while Asia had trouble not to faint when she remembered that exchange.

"...That's good and all...but it doesn't change the fact that you are both late..." a collected voice was heard behind them. There was Kiba Yuuto holding his backup with one hand behind his left shoulder while his grey-steel eyes looking at them, specifically Mittlet disapprovingly.

"...G-Goodmorning Yuuto-senpai..." Asia stuttered as she bowed while the fallen felt her body tensing up due to the hostility directed at her.

"...If we are late so do you pretty-boy!" Issei said a bit angrilly but the knight didn't pay any attention to him as his eyes were still locked on the blonde fallen.

"...True...but I was on a contract...by the way Hyudou..." he said turning to the boy with a slightly mocking smile on his perfect lips. "I heard you failed once again to fulfill one yesterday...keep this up and you will remain as you are..." he added as he walked passed them with Issei gritting his teeth annoyed.

"I-Issei is perfect!" Asia retorted angrilly causing Mittelt and him to look at her surprised.

"Hahahahahaha!" the blonde boy laughed with his shoulders shaking. "...Don't push it Argento..." he stated as his eyes turned cold like their steel coloured pupils. "...Despite your power and the fact that you managed to complete some contracts you are still weak...when you exert your usefulness nothing is going to prevent Buchou from trading you away from your beloved Issei..." with one last glare he left leaving Asia with tears forming in her emerald eyes with Issei hugging her from behind trying hard not to punch that fool in front of him. Mittelt realised that her hands were shaking in fear as her eyes couldn't look away as the knight's back disappeared between other students heading to school.

 **Sona P.O.V**

"No! Let it go!" the screams of a furious girl disrupted the usual silence inside the school council's office. Sona lifted her violet eyes and resisted with difficulty not to let a fat smirk spread on her face. Momo was trying to pull away something that used to be a silky,ligh-blue scarf from Leo's mouth. The little cub after aknowlegding Tsubasa as its master decided to follow them back in Japan. Since Catherina and her mother not only they did not protest but felt it was an honor for their guardian deity to protect their saviors she couldn't find a proper reason to disagree. In the last two days the little cub named Leo from her rook, which Momo found cheesy as fuck as she stated rudely, began warming up to them slowly. It would chase around the room some light balls that Reya would create when she felt like playing. Tomoe decided by herself that she was in charge of its meals and fed it large portion of the finest pork, beef whatever she could get her hands on. Nimura at first was a bit afraid of it but when it started snuggling between her legs she couldn't help but adore it. Even Saji was spending his breaks trying to teech it tricks involving balls and rings. The only one that couldn't get along with it was Momo. From the moment its eyes fell on her it was growling and hissing at her despite her numerous attemps to pet it. What it found amusing, as well as the rest members of her peerage, was that the girl had many chewy accessories. Its last victim was one scarf that her white-haired bishop bought the other day.

"Let it gooooo~! No! You are ripping it apaaaart! You mongrel!" Momo screamed as her aura began leaking around her body.

"Momo that's enough!" Tsubasa lifted the little lion in her arms and scratched it behind its ears causing it to purr letting go the ruined fabric. Momo fell on her knees holding what was left of her scarf with a depressed expresion on her face.

"Leo! What did I told you about bitting stuff that aren't yours?!" Tsubasa scolded the cub holding one finger up. The lion started trying to scratch it playfully making her strict face disolve as an affectionate one replaced it. No surpises there...it seems that her maternal insticts kicked in when she bonded with that little but powerful being.

"...A guardian deity...capable of rendering entire armies into shreds behaving like a kitty...I don't know if I should be impressed or...like Momo..." Sona thought witnessing the situation resting her chin on her right palm. A knock was heard on the door and Tsubasa run to the bathroom in order to hide the creature. Frankly, who would believe that a lion was resting inside the school under everyone's nose.

"Come in!" she shouted while her face adopted its usual strict expression befitting of her status. Her stance relaxed when she saw Mittelt entering but something in the girl's face seemed off. "Goodmorning Mittelt! Is there something you need?" she asked her curiously as the fallen never tried to approach them without Haze at her side.

"...Onii-chan and onee-chan came back this morning..." the blonde responded but her voice was a bit mechanic making her sure that her assumption was correct. "...they need some time to recover after...well I have no idea what they've been through..." she admitted and turned to leave.

"...Mittelt...is everything okay?" the heiress asked her concerned. She may be a fallen angel but inside school she was one of the students under her care, not to mention a comrade in battle. The girl stopped with her small hand on the door's knob.

"...I-I..." the petite girl's voice was shaking as if she tried her hardest not to cry. That made Sona get up from her desk and hesitantly touch the girl's shoulder. The girl didn't push her away but closed her eyes tight. Sona turned to her queen who nodded and went to prepare something in the back of the room. She guided the blonde fallen on the couch and sat next to her as Tsubaki offered her a cup of tea along with some biscuits that she had baked this morning. The little girl accepted it and took a few sips before she calmed down.

"...Miss Sitri..." Mittelt started talking with her eyes looking at her feet. "...do you hate me?" she asked nervously causing her to freeze.

That girl was one of her race's enemies, in all their history fallens had killed, tortured and destroyed many devils. At first she indeed hated her along with that prideful Raynare. When she saw them training along with her peerage, laughing when Haze pulled a prank on Saji or Momo or cried when the dhamphir purposely let Ibuki injure him she couldn't perceive them anymore as enemies. She vaguely remembered that she hugged the fallen next to her while she was crying. No those girls might be fallen angels but most of all were girls like her.

With these thoughts in her mind she began petting the fallen's blonde hair causing her to stare at her surprised. "...It was difficult for me to accept you at first...but no...I don't hate you...at least when you are not flirting with Haze..." she admitted and her cheeks blushed slightly. Mittelt giggled and jolted up from the couch.

"Why don't you coming over our place for dinner tonight?" she asked grasping both of Sona's hands.

"Uhhh..." the devil did not expect such a rapid recovery.

"Come on! It will be fun!" the fallen exclaimed with her cyan eyes sparkling. Suddenly a devious smile not befitting at all of her childish face spread on her full-lower lips. "...Why don't you make something for Haze?" she whispered and Sona imagined herself feeding the said dhamphir a bite of fried shrimp coated with strawberry sauce before he would force her on the ground. Shaking her flustered face in order to clear her mind she didn't realise that Mittelt had left her hands and was opening the door to leave.

"See you at 8~!" the little blonde chirpped before closing the door behind her.

"...What did just happen?" Sona monologued still in daze.

"...You just got played..." Tsubaki stated calmly picking up the tea cup as she glanced at her king's defeated face.

 **Raynare P.O.V**

"Mmmhhhmmm~! That's it~! Bring them in!" Penemue mused sadistically as her golden eyes were locked on her.

"NOOOOO! NOOOOTTT THEE BUUUUNNNIIEESSS!" Raynare screamed as she lifted her body. "Huf! Huf!" she kept panting as she tried to understand her surroundings. She was inside a dim lit room lying on a comfortable bed. Something cold rubbed on her thigh causing her to jump before she turned her face right. She stood frozen as a shirtless Haze was also lying next to her with his mouth slightly open. He had one arm under the pillow where she rested her head while the other was placed on her left thigh.

"Why...Ohhh..." she whispered as the memories finally settled in her mind. After they got home Haze helped her take a shower and later changed her in the white shirt she was now wearing. She touched her chest and noticed that she didn't wear a bra. With her face getting red she trailed her fingers lower and her assumption was correct, no panties either. With one trembling hand she lifted the sheet that was covering them and let a long sigh. The boy had the decency to at least wear a pair of black boxers. Some black, tight boxers that hugged his tight ass and the big...

She slapped herself for having these thoughts. She glanced back at his sleeping face with her body getting a bit warm. Before she knew it she had leaned above his face and was running her index softly on his lips. Curiousity got the better of her and she tried to part them in order to see his fangs. Just as their tips became visible something gropped her right buttcheek hard.

"Ahhmmm!" she muffled her moan with her other hand as the sleeping boy started fondling her ass with his cold palm. She slapped it away his hand and hopped off the bed but her foot tripped on something and she fell with her face on the floor with a loud thud.

"Oww!" she cried while rubbing her red nose.

"...Well that's a nice view~!" she heard him commenting sultry and looked back over her right shoulder. Haze was lying on his side resting his head on his hand ogling at...

Then she realised that she was on her knees with the shirt lifted up exposing everything down there at him. Her face got red as the setting sun not knowing how to react. Seeing her still as rock the boy lifted his upper body while a sexy grin was visible on his lips.

"...Did you like it?...it was your first time after all..." he said still smiling as the girl felt her heart beating behind her teeth. Her amethyst eyes looked down and saw an empty bottle of wine. Adding two and two she sat on her knees and hugged her body not believing what happened.

"...I-I...w-we...actually did it..." she managed to squeak as the boy hopped off the bed and opened the wardrobe.

"...Actually you were the one who took it and started sucking it..." he commented and pulled out a dark-green t-shirt. He turned back and blinked as Raynare was making a hard to misunderstand motion with her hand moving up and down with a state of shock all over her face. "...Is your neck feeling sore?" he asked as she started rubbing it.

"...Y-Yes..." she whispered before her other hand touched her womanhood. "...But...why doesn't it ache at all?" she wondered.

"...Well...since we both are supernatural beings I doupt we will get health problems from smocking..." he said putting on his blouse. When his head popped out he saw her still sitting down with a stupid expression on her face. "...Ray" the dhamphir getting a bit worried with her state kneeled next to her and waved one hand in front of her eyes. Suddenly, a punch sent him back on the bed as the girl stood up with tears flowing out of her eyes.

"...I-I thought that we...UUUHHHHHH...STUUUPPIIIIDDDD!" she screamed and dashed out of the room leaving him holding his left cheek confused.

After changing to more appropiate clothes, consisted of a red t-shirt and a pair of grey shorts she went downstairs feeling her empty stomach growling. Maybe due to her supernatural metabolism she didn't experience a hungover but that didn't mean she wasn't hungry. Just as she entered the living room some moans stopped her in place.

"Mouuu~! Haze you missed a spot!" Raynare with her cheeks extremely red was purring as she was shoving the boy's face between her soapy breasts. "Mmmmhihihih! That tickles~!" she exclaimed while running her fingers inside his long black hair.

"...You have a talent for this crow~!" Luna remarked teasingly sitting on the couch watching a video with her and Haze taking a bath together.

"W-What?! H-How?!" the fallen run in front of the screen and grabbed it with both hands.

"You were really proactive after you drank the hole bottle...I almost pitied master so I thought I would record this for his alone-time~!" the direwolf commented as she started rubbing her breast outside of her black kaftan.

"...Y-You...perverted bitch..." Raynare whispered and turn to attack her but the girl smirked at her face.

"...Says the one that dragged me in~!" Luna purred while licking her round lips causing the black-haired girl to halt. "...Oh! Look! Now it's happening!" the direwolf added and indeed Raynare pulled the little girl inside while giggling and gropping her ass.

"AAAHHH!" Raynare screamed flustered as she pressed the turn-off button breathing heavily. Luna appeared next to her and pulled out a usb-stick from one socket.

"...Now Ray-chan~! If you don't want this to fall in the wrong hands you better start behaving nicer to me..." the direwolf said with a playful smile before she put the cursed usb inside her chest area and left her there crying internally.

 **Sona P.O.V**

"...I wonder if he will like it...what are you thinking stupid!" Sona scolded herself in her mind as she and her peerage teleported outside of Haze's house. In the end she fell for the little fallen's temptation and indeed made some side dishes. Next to her Momo was holding a bottle of martini asti, Numira and Saji both not knowing how to cook decided to buy a chocolate cake. Tsubaki was holding a thin object wrapped nicely with a red ribbon attached on it but she seemed conflicted whether she should offer it. Reya surprising everyone since she never talked about it was holding a small amplifier and microphone. When they asked her why she replied that it would be fun if they did some karaoke. Tsubasa spending most of her day chasing after Leo didn't have time to prepare anything. Tomoe was holding a box in her hands while small giggles escaped from her peachy lips.

Luna opened the door showing them inside, they saw Raynare setting up the table while Haze and Mittelt were cooking together wearing matched approns over their clothes. Luna was dressed in a sleevelss, grey top and a pair of dark-blue jean shorts. Raynare was wearing a strapless, white t-shirt with a red shirt over it unbuttoned, a black mini-skirt emphasised her alluring legs. Mittelt wore a one-piece, pink dress with some white ribbons decorating her usual blonde twintails. Lastly, Haze was wearing a dark-green, tight t-shirt with a V and a pair of jeans.

"Welcome!" he shouted as his dropped the pan on the fire. Mittlet took over as he turned to them wipping his hands in a kitchen town. He had his long, black hair tied in a small man bun revealing his slightly pointy ears.

"Thank you for having us over!" Sona responded with a warm smile as she offered him the side dishes she had prepared.

"...Mmm! Mozarella sticks, tortillas with spicy chicken and toasted bread rolls with cream cheese and smoked salmon! They look tasty Sona!" he exclaimed after he opened the containers. Before Sona could thank him for the compliment Momo pushed her aside and presented him the bottle she held.

"This might be perfect as we dinne...or for later~!" she added with a naughty grin as she winked at him. The dhamphir rolled his eyes amused but before he could accept the bottle Raynare dashed between them and stole it.

"...T-This vile thing has no place in our house!" she hissed as she threw it in the trash causing Momo to glare at her and Luna was giggling silently.

"W-We brought you a chocolate cake!" Nimura trying to disperse the tension showed him the box. Haze thanked her and placed it in the refrigarator carefully.

"Haze-kun!" Can you help me with this?" Reya shouted from the living room as she tried to connect the amplifier she brought with his speakers.

"...Sure thing! Just give me a sec!" the boy responded and went to help her as the rest sat around the table.

As Sona sat at her seat she noticed that Tsubaki was still standing while holding her package nervously. As Reya sat at her own chair her queen gave it to Haze and whispered something in his ear making him frown a bit until he nodded. He took the package in his room as Tsubaki sat at her right. After a couple seconds the boy returned and sat on his seat and looked at them as he chuckled lightly.

"...What's so funny vamps?" Tomoe asked him curiously.

"...Well...it's the first time we gather in here without wearing armors...it feels a bit weird..." he said with a wide smile. Everyone looked at each other and soon a little laughter spread among them. Sona was wearing a violet wrap-top and a pair of black pants. Tsubaki was dressed in sandy, blouse that exposed her smouth shoulders and a pair of light-blue jeans, her long black hair were styled in a high ponytail. Tomoe was wearing a white t-shirt with a red stump on it, I work for blood, as well as a black skirt that reached a bit above her knees. Momo's large breasts were covered by red lipsy-chocker rib body top and her legs by a pair of black stretch pants. Tsubasa was dressed in a grey twist-front body and a pair of worn jeans. Saji was wearing a comfortable white hoody and brown pants. Nimura, being adorable as ever, she chose a light-blue dress with frills at the chest area. Lastly, Reya contradicting to her usual personality was dressed in tight, black leather pants and a louse, one-sleeved, white t-shirt.

For a couple minutes they ate the food made by Haze, Mittelet and Sona while discussing about trivial things such as the upcoming tests or christmas holidays which where one month away despite the warm temperature that refused to decrease. After they were full Nimura helped Haze cut the cake in slices and passed it to everyone.

"Alright! Time to plaaaaayyy~!" Tomoe exclaimed and run to the living room causing everyone to stare at each other confused. They followed her and saw the game she was unwrapping on the floor.

"...Twister huh?" Momo made a peculiar smile when she spotted it.

"...Umm...Tomoe-chan...we are too many people to fit..." Tsubasa commented while counting 12 people in the room.

"It's ok! We can play in teams of 3 people! Those who win will advance to the next round!" the knight's spirits were lifted and nothing could bring them down.

Reya made a playlist of songs in her laptop connected to the tv and the music started playing as they were divided in groups.

Momo VS Nimura VS Raynare

Saji VS Luna VS Reya

Mittelt VS Tsubasa VS Haze

Sona VS Tsubaki VSTomoe

Haze spinned the the arrow as the girls of the first group stood around the mat with the colourful dots.

"...Right hand in blue, left foot in red..." the dhamphir said as the girls crouched to touch those dots.

"...left arm green...right leg yellow..." Haze said and lifted his eyes and scoffed lightly. Unfortunately with Nimura being the shortest in the group she was sandwitched between the well endowed rivals who were glaring at each other. Their huge tis were pressed against Nimura's head and the girl had trouble keeping her balance.

"Fufufufufufu~! I just can't figure out what Haze sees in you Ray-chan..." Momo mused challengingly as Raynare smiled angrilly at her.

"...Oh! I am sure it must be difficult for you to think anything not related to sex sow~!" she responded while pressing her chest stronger against Momo's and on Nimura's head.

"My! My! Is that jealousy I detect in your voice? After all Haze did enjoy them once!" the white-haired bishop commented teasingly while increasing the pressure she applied with her chest.

"Oooohh! Yeah?! Well he did enjoy mine today while we showered together!" the fallen barked until she realised what she blurred out. Haze hit his face with the spinner as the other girls sent murderous glares at him.

"Mfff! I can't breath!" a red-faced Nimura exasperated as she popped out her head between their breasts which caused them to fall on their butts.

"...Momo and Ray are out...Nimura wins..." Haze announced tiredly as the two losers were glaring daggers at each other while Nimura was jumping in Saji's arm like a happy bunny.

Next up, Saji, Luna and Reya were around the mat with Tsubasa spinning the double egded arrow.

"Right hand in green, left leg in blue..." she said and waited until all of them took their positions.

"Left arm red, right foot yellow..."

Saji spread his legs while supporting his weight on both hands. It was a relativly easy position. He was sure that he could win until he lifted his eyes. In front of him was Luna's cherry-shaped butt in her tight jean shorts. Luna smirked probably smelling his horniness and started twerking it in front of his face.

"BBUUUUHHHH!" Saji made a massive nosebleed as he fell behind on his back with a lecherous grin on his face.

"Mouuu~! Sa-chan!" a jealous Nimura jumped on his belly and started punching him despite him being unconscious.

"...and then...there were two~!" Luna sang with her face a few inches apart from Reya's. Reya gulped unintentionally as the direwolf licked her fangs.

"Right arm red, left foot yellow..."

Reya spinned her body and she was now standing on both arms and legs with her back facing the mat. Luna straddled her and touched the correct dots with her face still close to Reya's.

"...You are pretty good~...but I guess it's time end this little game..." Luna purred and licked with the tip of her tongue Reya's chin causing her to fall down ashamed.

"Yeaah that's right!" the little girl cheered arrogantly.

"Luna is disqualified...winner is Reya..." Tsubasa declared making the direwolf growl at her.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Luna hissed with her fangs visible.

"Any intentional touch to your opponent's body means immediate loss..." the tall rook responded unfazed by her anger.

"Pfff! Fine!" Luna sat on the couch fuming as Haze helped Reya stand up who had a faint blush on her cheeks when she grasped his hand.

Haze, Mittelt and Tsubasa stood around the mat with Sona serving as the judge and spinner.

"Left arm blue, left leg green..." Sona said and waited to follow her instructions.

"Right hand red, right leg yellow..."

Haze crouched with his arms and legs crossed without much difficulty, being a dhamphir had its perks after all. The one with the most trouble was as expected the blonde fallen whose petite body couldn't even reach the dots perfectly.

"Ohhh!" the blonde girl made a pout as she fell on her butt and stepped out of the mat.

"Left arm green, right leg blue..."

The boy spinned its body without lifting his right hand from the red dot and left leg from the green one and assumed his new position.

"...Oh! Come on!" he shouted in his mind when he saw the position Tsubasa was. She had spread her knees and her strong arms were supporting her back but what made him feel uneasy was the state of her top. Due to her extending both arms and arching her back her red bra was plainly visible. She must have noticed his stare because her cheeks were dyed a bit pink...or she was just getting red from the position she was in...he hoped for the second.

"Huuff! Huuuff!" her chest began shaking due to her breathing and Haze closed his eyes but that didn't help at all.

" **That rook knows how to play~!"** Dragul commented in his mind making things worse for him. **"Do you want me to describe what she looks like now?"** he kept his teasing until the boy couldn't take it anymore.

"Fineeee! You win! " he admitted defeat and stood up rubbing his nose trying to clear his head from some images that would make even Momo blush. Tsubasa stood up and fixed her blouse while avoiding to look at the other girls who made her thumbs up pleased with her feat.

Sona, Tsubaki and Tomoe took their stances around the mat as Raynare served this time as the spinner.

"Right arm red, left leg green..." the game started with all three girls benting with their left leg on the green dots while their right hand was touching the red dots.

"Left arm blue, right leg yellow..." Tomoe with ease assumed the new position with her belly facing up while her two opponents glared at her causing her to stuck her tongue out playfully. As expected the least fit being Sona lost quickly leaving Tomoe and Tsubaki to continue for many turns until the knight's unrivaled balance paied off.

"...Ok! 3 more games until we have a winner!" Tomoe chirped but no one was sharing her enthusiasm. The seminals had Reya against Tomoe and Tsubasa versus Nimura. After the game was done all the girls glared at Tomoe who was kissing her arms while posing proudly.

Haze excused himself fro a moment to go where even kings go alone and the girls waited until his figure disappeared in the hall.

"...So are you still on this?" Reya asked them while Sona and Raynare had no idea what they were talking about.

"...Oh! It's on! Whoever wins gets Haze for one hour by herself!" Momo whispered with a sexy grin on her face.

""W-Wait! Say WHAT?!"" Sona and Raynare screamed making the girls shush them immediately.

"We decided to have a competion on karaoke!" Tomoe explained and both girls looked at each other before their rivalrly sparked.

"...Sa-chan...what are you going to sing?" Nimura asked her boyfriend not interested in the bet.

"...I'm not much of a singer so I will try something funny..." Saji responded while looking at his peerage companions, fallens and direwolf glaring at each other with fires in their eyes.

"...What's going on?" Haze asked them noticing the tensed atmosphere.

"NOTHING" all of them shouted making it even more suspicious.

After deciding their songs and order first was Momo. She got up and pulled a chair from the dinning room before positioning it in the middle of the room. She gestured Haze to sit down who complied after letting a sigh.

(Play Jace Everett- Bad Things)

Haze shifted uncomfortably when he recognised the song and rolled his eyes annoyed.

"When you came in the air went out  
And every shadow filled up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are  
But before the night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you~!"

Momo sang while ruffling her white hair to look like bed hair. She sat on his lap with her legs spread and continued singing despite the looks on the others faces.

"I'm the kind to sit up in her room  
Heart sick an' eyes filled up with blue  
I don't know what you've done to me  
But I know this much is true  
I wanna do bad things with you, okay~"

She leaned her body closer giving him a clear view of her breasts with her eyes glowing lustfully.

"When you came in the air went out  
And all those shadows there filled up with doubt  
I don't know who you think you are  
But before the night is through  
I wanna do bad things with you  
I wanna do real bad things with you~!"

She started raising one hand behind her neck and attempted to untie the string the held her top when Tomoe rushed behind and grabbed her hand as Reya stopped the video.

"What?" Momo asked innocently but not fooling anyone. The rest of the contestants chose more children friendly songs after Sona lectured her bishop about ethics. The moment all went crushing down with tears flowing out of their eyes was when Saji decided to sing _I'm too sexy by Right Said Fred_ while swinging his butt much to Nimura's lecherous side. Loves makes you blind...and seemingly stupid...

It was Haze's turn to sing. Unlike the others he sat in front of his piano and started playing a song causing everyone to look at him immersed.

( Play Black Veil Brides – Lost it All)

He kept playing with his eyes closed for a couple of seconds. After a pause he opened and started singing with voice even angels would envy.

"I ruled the world  
With these hands I shook the heavens to the ground  
I laid the gods to rest

I held the key to the kingdom  
Lions guarding castle walls  
Hail the king of death

Then I lost it all  
Dead and broken my  
Backs against the wall  
Cut me, open I

Just trying to breathe  
Just trying to figure it out  
Because I built these walls  
To watch 'em crumble down  
I said

Then I lost it all  
Who can save me now?

I stood above, another war  
Another jewel above the crown  
I was the fear of man

But I was blind  
I couldn't see  
The world there right in front of me  
But now I can

Yeah

Because I lost it all  
Dead and broken my  
Backs against the wall  
Cut me, open I

Just trying to breathe  
Just trying to figure it out  
Because I built these walls  
To watch 'em crumble down  
I said

Then I lost it all  
Who can save me now

I believe that we all fall down  
Sometimes, oh  
Can't you see  
That we all fall down  
Sometimes, oh

Oh yeah, oh yeah, oh yeah

I believe that we all fall down  
Sometimes, ohh (can't you see), yeah  
Can't you see  
That we all fall down  
Sometimes, oh

Yeah

I believe that we all fall down  
Sometimes, yeah"

After he finished Sona thought that a single tear run on his cheek but maybe it was her imagination because when he sat among them he had a cocky smile on his lips. "You turn Sona..." he said and passed her the microphone. She got up with her back facing the window leading outside waiting for the song to start.

(Last Song I promise :p Play The Rasmus - October & April feat. Anette Olzon)

She started singing in a low voice but as the lyrics progressed more feeling dyed her voice mesmerizing everyone in the room. (Because I feel that I bore you with the lyrics I won't add these...just play the song and imagination will do the rest ;) )

When she finished she opened her eyes and she blushed seeing everyone looking at her with their eyes wide open. "I didn't know you could sing..." Tsubaki commented with a small smile on her lips.

"Okay~! I guess we have a winner!" Tomoe exasperated and rose her hand with everyone even a bit unwillingly by some girls to mimic her. "..Atta girl~!" Momo whispered in her ear before she pushed her on the boy who raised a brow.

"...C-Can we talk?" she managed to ask mustering her courage. The boy ignored the naughty remarks coming from Tomoe and Momo while nodding.

"Ray-chan! I will help you wash the dishes!" Reya said and pushed the perplexed fallen in the kitchen while he and Sona went upstairs. When they entered his room she sat on his bed feeling her heartbeat right behind her ears.

"...Man...you really have to stop falling for their plans..." Haze said as he sat on his desk chair facing her.

"..Was it that obvious?" she asked trying to prolong their discussion before asking him what was troubling her mind for a while.

"...You kiddin? Even if Momo didn't make it clear then your knight's remarks did it..." he commented not averting his eyes from her. "...So I guess the wager was me..." he added with a faint smile spreading on his face.

The girl nodded while looking at her hands which were resting on her thighs. "...I want to ask you something..." she said with a bit loud voice showing how nervous she felt.

"...Sure..." he urged her to ask away while leaning his body closer to the bed.

"...Why are you doing this?" she asked lifting her face to meet his own albeit confused. "...At first...you hated me...you only cooperated with us after Azazel ordered you...then...I-I...gave you my blood...you didn't try to persue me even after I kissed you in front of my peerage...Yet whenever we needed help you offered it without asking for a price or reward...If it wasn't for Luna I would have never learnt that we were..." at this point her voice grew weak but she forced herself to coninue. "...I can't understand if you have any feelings for me..." she admitted and waited holding her breath as the boy in front of her looked at his hands a bit collecting his thoughts.

"...At first I despised you..." he began talking and her chest ached hearing that. "...in all my previous encounters with either high-class devisl...pure blood vampires or other people with similar status it was always the same...arrogant...manipulative...cruel...when I met you I was already comparing you with them..." the girl felt her throat drying up and her fingers twitched. "...until you proved me wrong..." that made her lift her face with some tears forming in her violet eyes. "...Despite the Gremorys being famous for facing their peerages as family...I don't see that in that Gremory bitch...in truth you are what I thought impossible to exist...you a high class devil even with some flaws behaved with the outmost respect to your servants...when I see them ready to follow any command of yours I am amused...they are not following you because of their status...they follow you because of who you are..." he kept talking while extening both hands and grapsed hers inside of them. They felt cold as always but she was loving the sensation. "...Your strict personality, your unsatiable thirst for knowledge...the sensitive girl with a cute side that I've seen a few times...Sona Sitri you are one of the kind and I feel blessed to have met you in this messed up world..." he finished sharing his thoughts without letting her hands.

"...Why you didn't respond to my feelings after that time?" she asked but she already knew the answer.

"...It would cause you a lot of problems if your family or worst the devil society learned that the next head of the remaining pillars is...for the lack of a better term infatuated with a lowly half-breed such as myself..." he answered and a sad smile spread on his lips. He let her hands and stood up heading for the door.

"...I hate this..." she said and he stopped hearing her voice close to tears. She got up and lifted her face. Indeed there were some trails of tears glistering on her perfect face. She walked towards him and placed her delicate hands on his chest. "...If this is wrong...then so be it...i will pay the price willingly when the time comes..." she stated before she stepped on her toes and kissed him. Hesitantly at first the boy placed his hands on her thin waist reproducing the kiss. It was a bit salty as her tears mixed up with their saliva but she wouldn't change it for anything. She leaned back trying to catch her breath.

"Haze...I...Mmmhh!" before she could continue the dhamphir pushed her on the bed overlapping his cold, thin lips with hers. She found herself unable to resist. Her hands trailed on his firm back. His cold fingers digging in her thighs, the smell of his skin that resembled nightflowers. His tongue colliding with hers. His well toned chest pressed against hers. Everything were so intense that she didn't notice the whispers behind the door until it fell over revealing the hole gang on the floor staring at them with mixed expressions on their faces.

"...You own me a door..." Haze stated as he helped her up. Her face, her body still remembered his touch vividly. She wanted to forget everything about the rest and indulge in the intoxicating feeling that flowed from deep inside her. "...I will see you tomorrow So-chan~!" she heard Haze saying before kissing her in front of everyone. It wasn't a passionety kiss like before, it was a soft peck but even that could wake the urges that messed with her head.

"..Y-YES!...I-I..Thanks for the dinner and...yeah..." she stuttered like a drunk with her face in a new shade of red and left the room with her friends and rivals glaring at her but she couldn't help but smile feeling her heart beating hard.

"...Why something wrong feels so sweet?"

 **And that's all for this chapter. I wanted to give them a break from the constant fighting...besides they are teenagers right? ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hello! Sorry for the being inactive the last month, university got me running like a bitch... Anyway the story continues! Imperial-samaB thanks for the review. NinjaFang1331 thank you for the kind words. Dvyrenoth no that wasn't Valerie Tepes... As always I don't own Highschool DxD only my character Haze.**

 **Haze POV**

"...Unbelievable..." Haze could only exasperate dumbfounded sitting on his bed as he was holding something in his hands. There were pieces of paper and a red ribbon on the floor scattered around his feet which were used to cover the object Tsubaki gave him yesterday and asked...more like begged him to open it when he was alone. Althought that picked his curiousity he decided not to go back on his word since the girl never tried to make him feel uncomfortable...until now that it. In his hands was a calendar filled with pictures of her and Alice dressed with some revealing outfits according to the seasons. For halloween she and the demoness were kneeling in front of a camera with Alice sticking her tongue out between two fingers as Tsubaki tried to make a seductive face but her embarrassment only made her cuter. The queen had spread her devil wings, had a pair of red, short horns on her head. She was dressed in a dominatrix, red, leather outfit with a tail. On the other hand Alice had black fishnet stockings and gloves while her private parts were hiden behind black bandages shaped like crosses. The boy somewhat disturbed and horny flipped to the next page and a hungry grin spread on his lips. _Happy Christmas!_ Was written with chocolate syrop on Alice's naked back just a few inches above of her plump, orchid butt. The demoness was staring at the camera above her right shoulder with a lustfull expression on her face. There was a pair of dear horns on her head and a red ball on her nose. Kneeling next to her was Tsubaki dressed in a not for-children-friendly red, santa outfit holding the syrop's bottle in her left hand while she run her tongue on the demoness's buttcheek completely flustered.

" **Fufufufufufufu! Just wait until springs comes~!"** Dragul commented lecherously making the boy smile as he flippped to the next one. March, both of them were dressed in farm clothes with straw hats. Alice was playing with a straw of wheat between her fleshy lips while Tsubaki was caressing a pitchfork.

April, the boy's eyes opened a bit wider as he looked at the picture, both of them posed as easter bunnies. Tsubaki was lying on her back with her knees bent and spread as Alice hovered above her feeding her a carrot which she was bitting.

With his cheeks getting a bit pink he continued to the next month. Alice was now lying on her back with her head tilted back staring at the camera with a bewitching smile. Her bountiful breasts were covered with lots of flowers as she was spreading her alluring knees. There was a single daisy on her womanhood that Tsubaki was lifting with her teeth as she was on all fours arching her back. Her pear-shaped back was visible causing him to grasp the picture a bit tighter.

June, both girls were wearing bikinis! Alice was behind the other girl untying her top with her teeth while she was shoving one hand inside her bottom. Tsubaki had both hands holding her top while shouting at her friend with her face deep-red.

" **...So which one suits your disturbing tastes?"** tha dragon asked lecherously.

"" **Both!"** " Haze and Dragul said at the same time and started giggling until someone grabbed the calendar from his hands.

"...Hmmmm~! Well for amateurs they did alright..." Luna dressed in her black kaftan that reached her thighs commented looking at the pictures with a brow raised. Haze could stare at her knowing that nothing he said would be helpful. The direwolf tossed the calendar behind her and pushed him back on the bed while straddling him. "...Master if you wanted some naughty eye-candy you could always ask~!" she mused as her fingers trailed his chest.

"...Maybe...but I didn't want to take advantage of our bond..." he responded as the girl started unbuttoning his school's shirt.

"...Oh! You are so sweet~!" she remarked and started scratching him lightly on the belly when she unbuttoned his top. "...But I wonder how long can you keep up this facade..." she added as she leaned her face closer to his stomach and started planting soft pecks on it.

"...What do you mean?" he asked with a frown as the girl conitnued kissing his torso slowly reaching for his face. When she reached his chin she bit it causing some shivers on his body.

"...Master...sometimes you have a hungry face when those girls are around...just yesteraday you were about to devour that devil and would if I didn't persuade everyone to eavesdrop from outside." Luna explained and run her tongue on his jawline. Haze froze because what she said was right. His blood boiled yesterday when Sona kissed him, he was ready to make her succumb to him by any means necessary. He wanted to feast on her flesh and blood.

"...I am sure...you don't want to hurt any of your friends...so..." Luna lifted her body and took off her kaftan exposing her small breasts and her black thong. "...whenever you feel your reason whivering...I would be happy to assist you..." she said seriously but the boy made a disapproving gesture with his eyes.

"...That's no different from using you..." he stated adamandly but the girl caressed his cheek while for the fisrt time since they met she had a hurt expression on her oval face.

"...I'm your familiar...our relationship is just like that...even if you bite me it won't mean that you chose me as your spouse...besides I doubt you would want..." she replied with a somewhat sad voice until Haze lifted his upper body and hugged her close to him.

"...Sometimes...you drive me insane with your behavior...but...I don't regret meeting you..." he said as he sniffed her curly, blorange hair with the smell of pine forest filling his head.

"...S-Stupid...if you say something like that...I won't..." Luna stuttered with her face getting pink but she planted her face on his shoulder returning the hug.

"Ouch!" Haze grunted as the little girl shoved her fangs in his shoulder and started sucking his blood. He felt light headed and fell back on the bed with Luna still on him with her lips attached on his skin. She lifted her face and a trail of blood run on her chin.

"...You are so stubborn...you left me no choice..." she said and brought her nails close to her neck. She scratched it and drops of blood fell on the boy's face causing his fangs to enlong while he was breathing heavilly. "...I know that you wish to protect us...even from you...but let me protect you as well Haze~!" Luna stated and planted her round lips on his kissing him passionately. The dhamphir grabbed her head with both hands and shoved his tongue inside her mouth tasting his blood and her saliva. The girl grabbed him from the neck with one hand while the other tried to take of her thong until one strong hand stopped her.

Haze got up and force her on the bed on her belly. He pressed his chest on her back as his tongue licked the blood on her neck making the girl breath shallowly as his sharp fangs pierced her. Luna gripped the sheets as Haze drank her blood with perverted sucking sound coming from near her ear.

"Ahhh~! Ahhh!" the girl started moaning as the dhampir pulled her head back from her hair and kissed her forcibly while his other hand fondled her breast. "Mmmhh~!" her muffled groans were heard as the boy pinched her puffy nipple making it get harder. He flippled her over and resumed kissing her with both of his cold palms massaging her tits. Her caramel skin felt like silk under his fingers. Her smell, her saliva, the sensation of her round lips and wet tongue colliding with his. He felt her nails scratching his back but he didn't mind it...he might have even liked it. She wrapped her legs around his waist trying to keep him there until she pulled her face back gasping for air.

"Hrrrr!" a small but intimidating vampiric roar escaped from his lips while the girl under him smiled lustfully."...That's right...don't hold back...I'm yours~!" she whispered affectionately as the boy lowered his face on her chest with his hair tickling her a bit. He opened his lips and without warning he assaulted her right nipple sucking it strongly.

"Aaahh!" the direwolf moaned with her fangs visible in her mouth as she pulled his hair. His cold tongue made circles around her tip, his lips hugged it tightly as he kept sucking it. He lowered his left hand down and started massaging her wet womanhood outside of her underwear while he brought his other hand on the girl's face and shoved two fingers in her mouth which she started sucking greedily. He pushed aside the fabric and began teasing her clitoris with his index as the girl started swaying her hips lost in the pleasure. He lifted his body making the girl to make some displeased sounds until she saw him taking out his shirt and proceded to take off his pants. The girl tackled him down and licked his lips playfully. She kneeled on all fours as her wolf ears and tail popped out. She pulled down his pants and underwear with one sweep move and stared at his member hungrilly. She grabbed it with her right hand and started jerking it while sending a predator gaze to her master who grabbed the bed's edge trying to restrain himself. Luna giggled seeing his tortured expression and started sucking his head while arching her back with her fluffy, brown tail swinging.

"Guhh!" the dhamphir grunted as the girl deepthroated him and started bobbing her head with increasing pace. It didn't take long for him to ejaculate in her throat causing her ears and tails to stand up as she swallowed.

"Mmmm~! I think I found something I like more than your blood~!" she mused while licking the remains from her lips but she didn't enjoy her win for long. Haze once again pushed her with her face on the bed before he started planting kisses on her spine going lower. The little girl tried to muffle her moans with the pillow but that only made him get hornier. When he reached her cherry-shaped butt he ripped apart her thong, grabbed both cheeks and started gropping them hard.

"...Haaaa! Master~!" Luna whispered weakly as she felt Haze's tongue teasing her butthole. She started grinding her ass on his face enjoying his cold part invading her tight hole. When he inserted two finger in her pussy her tail turned stiff as a bone as he kept assaulting both holes mercilessly.

"Master! I-I feel weird! Nooo~!" she moaned as her juices came out creating a small pool on the sheets. She lied on her stomach panting until she felt his chest on her back.

"...Ahhh! Ahhh!...Y-You're really good with your tongue~" Luna said turning her head to the side so she could see his face.

"...Hahahaha! Maybe..." he agreed with smirk. "...We might need to spend some time in the shower...since your fur is covered in...well you know..." he added and carried her in his arms before entering the bathroom.

"...Ooohh! A dark prince indeed~!" she mused with a giggle as the boy rolled his eyes amused closing the door behind them.

 **Tsubaki POV**

"Aaahhhmmm!" the girl with the long, black hair streched her body trying to get rid of the lingering drowsiness as she stepped on her toes heading for the kitchen. Het feet stepped on something cold, she lowered her gaze and her cheeks got red as the thing she stepped on consisted of many medium sized balls connected with a string. She closed her eyes trying to burn the image from her memory and turned to the naked demoness who had spread her sinful body with all its glory on the couch. Alice was sleeping blissfully on her back with one hand on her chest while a movie was still playing on the tv. Tsubaki turned it off and covered her friend with a blanket and went in her kitchen. Despite being an adequate chef due to her work as Sona's queen she didn't have a lot of free time to indulge in her hobby. She put some coffee in the espresso machine and leaned against the counter waiting. Images of Sona kissing Haze from yesterday flashed in her mind. An uneasy feeling formed in her chest but she knew that she shouldn't feel that way. The sound of the machine informing her that the coffee was ready made her jump and Alice to stir in her sleep. The demoness rose her upper body and turned her face towards her. She looked at her throught her half-opened eyes while her lustrous hair were hiding half of her face.

"...Coffee..." the demoness murmured and Tsubaki brought her a cup while she kept one for herself. While not being a major fan of coffee since she found tea more elegant she found herself wondering when she started enjoying it so much. Her heterochromic eyes glanced at her mentor who sipped a bit of coffee and slowly the drowsiness left her turquoise eyes.

"...Ummfff...last night was a total fiasco...I missed the party!" Alice whined like a child as she made room for the girl to sit besides her. Tsubaki remembered the demoness saying that some demons might be trying to use the mirror to get at this dimension. She spent last night inside it in case some of them tried to sneak in."...So...how did boyfriend-chan react when you gave _it_ ~?" Alice asked her with a teasing smile on her fleshy lips.

"...I asked him to open it when he was alone..." Tsubaki responded calmly ignoring the deep sigh the demoness made.

"...I should have expected you would chicken out..." Alice mentioned unfazed by the irked face the girl made. "...Well we can always see his reaction during your practise session..." she added and Tsubaki got pale realising that the boy would see her after witnessing that.

"...I'm soooo stupid..." she whispered depressed as Alice giggled.

"...Oh! Come on! Part of you liked it~!" she commented cheerfully and stood up letting the sheet fall on the floor. "If you wish to be a part in Haze's harem you need to step up your game lass~" Alice added and laughed at the girl's beaming red face. The demoness left to follow her morning routine as Tsubaki touched her lips remembering the sensation she felt when she kissed him.

"...This is so not me..." she monologued tired and picked the sheet before she went in her room to wear her outfit. After she felt presentable she went downstairs and made some toasts for her and Alice. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Since it was only 7:30 a.m. she had enough time to realx before assuming her duties as the school's vice president. Her appartment was a ten-minutes walk from there so she waited patiently until Alice returned dressed in her usual black mini-dress.

"Mmmm~ Yummy!" the demoness exclaimed when she bit the toast and sipped some orange juice.

"...Today we need to assemble at the arena after lessons end...Sona-Kaichou informed us that the Governor will visit us to assess whether Saji-kun's body can withstand the rest of Vritra's sacred gears..." Tsubaki said while looking at her schedule notepad.

"...That boy uses his lower head more than the other...I doubt he has a brain big enough to notice the difference..." the demoness replied bored.

"...He was reincarnated two months ago...he is still new to this world..." the queen tried to share her view form an objective perspective but she had to agree with her mentor on that.

"...Riiiiight~! You know...that's exactly your problem..." Alice stated seriously making Tsubaki stare at her confused. "...You always try to to be careful of how you act and what you say...this manner somehow affected how you see the others and mostly yourself...Shit you are a devil! A creature that should indulge in her greed and other passions but you restrain yourself..." the demoness explained as the girl looked at her hands uncomfortably.

"...Someone has to keep a clear head...since I'm the queen I'm in charge when master is unavailable..." she tried to defend herself but the demoness raised her face by placing one hand on her chin.

"...But you are not Sona..." Alice said and Tsubaki frowned. "...Don't get me wrong...that girl is really interesting...but in your persue to become the perfect queen you became almost an exact copy of her...but what happens with what you want...what are your dreams Tsubaki?" the demoness asked her and the girl froze. She was right...what were her dreams? She spent her childhood afraid of her powers...she blocked away her feelings because they got in the way or they could affect her sacred gear. "...I'm sorry for speaking out of line..but I only want what's best for you..." Alice said and kissed her forehead before she disappeared.

Exiting from her apartment she absentmindly started heading towards school. She didn't pay any attention to the students bowing to her or saying kind remarks. When she arrived at the schoolgates two girly screams forced her out of her thoughts.

"GEEETT AWWAAAYY FROOOM MEEEEE!" Sona screamed with tears escaping from her open wide, violet eyes.

"MOOOUUUUU~! SO-TAN~ COME BACK!" a girl a bit shorter than her run behind her. Unlike Sona she had black hair combed in long twintails and a considerable huge bust that trembled within her pink, magic girl outfit. She was waving a pink wand with a star on top of it with some glitter scattering from it. Some students stood in place witnessing the situation with many boys ogling at the magic girl's breasts and thighs under her short skirt that flowed as she run exposing her childish panties.

"GOOOOTT YOUUUU~!" the girl screamed as she jumped towards her but her master crouched at the last second letting the girl fall face-up on the wall.

"Tsubaki! Run!" Sona shouted as she grasped her hand and run to her beloved sanctuary. When they got inside only Tsubasa playing with Leo and Reya writing some reports were inside.

Sona locked the door and started casting some barriers around the room quicker than she ever thought it was possible.

"...You know that it's not going to hold her for long?" Tsubaki asked her king with concern as her friend's and master's face was filled with sweat.

"...Y-You are right...Attention everyone! Code red! We are abandoning this place! Reya initiate the protocol...Mmmfff!" Sona started barking orders with madness in her violet eyes until Tsubaki covered her mouth with one hand before she ordered them to blow up the school in order to cover their tracks.

"...I know that your sister is...well the way she is...but she is only behaving that way because she loves you..." the queen stated but Sona freed herself and grabbed the colar of her shirt.

"...What do you think is going to happen when she learns of our alliance with the fallens or when she meets Haze?!" the heiress shouted and Tsubaki's eyes opened wide realising the problem.

"Fufufufufufu~! Care to explain what you mean So-tan~?" they turned around slowly with panic clear on their faces. Serafall Leviathan was sitting on Sona's desk with a her usual devious smile.

 **Haze POV**

"Aaahggg!" the boy yawned while stretching his boy while sitting on his desk. Another day full of meaningless lessons ended. What he found peculiar was that neither Sona nor Tsubaki attended any of the lessons. Knowing how strict both of them were about rules he thought that they must have been busy preparing for Azazel's visit.

He got up from his seat and spotted Raynare glaring at him with some sparks of her aura around her palms.

"...Luna couldn't resist I see..." Haze thought and walked towards her, when he approached she stood up to get away from him but he grapsed her hand and despite her protests he guided her to the roof. When they reached there he let her go and stared at her.

"...I'm not going to apologise for what I've done..." he started talking and the raven-haired clicked her tongue annoyed while crossing her arms on her chest. "...Luna is...despite our constant arguments a person that I came to love...but not the only one..." he added and the girl's face lightened up a bit. She looked at him with those amethyst eyes of her that he found himself getting lost inside them sometimes. "...You know it's not easy living with you and Mittelt...both of you are beautiful girls...given my nature as a dhamphir Luna thought that I needed to...vent off otherwise I might have attacked you the way it almost happened with Sona..." he explained and the girl let a deep sigh.

"...I know that it's not my place to say this...but...Mittelt adores you...please don't break her heart...or mine..." she whispered that part with her cheeks getting faintly red. Her blush intensified when he caressed her cheek with his fingers.

"...I don't intend to..." he replied and stared in her eyes. Both of them leaned closer but just before their lips met the door opened wide revealing a Tomoe panting with one hand on her knee while her other was dragging Mittelt with spirals in her dizzy eyes.

"...Y-Yo! Love birds...huf! Huf!" the knight managed to say between her pants causing the older fallen to get flustered. "S-Sona needs you in her office ASAP!"

Following the girl the four of them arrived at Sona's office where the atmosphere resembled a graveyard. Sona was sitting behind her desk with her face completely pale. Tsubaki was not in a better position. She was pouring some tea in a cup with trembling hands despite it being already full spilling the liquid on the green carpet. The others were also pretty nervous while casting glances at a small girl dressed like...fuck it...that's even crazy for the devils...The boy thought when he saw her staring at them with interest.

"...What's going on Sona?" Haze asked but before the girl could respond the pink magician sprung out of the couch and walked towards him.

"...So this is Haze...for a creature of the night I expected someone more terrifying..." the girl commented while making a displeased pout.

Haze raised a brow hearing her evalution and petted her head without noticing the looks he got from everyone including the fallens. "...Shush little one! The grown-ups are talking..." he added as the girl's head barely reached her chest. Sona was staring at him in disbelief as Tsubaki almost fainted until Tsubasa caught her.

"Hey~! I am not done...Ouch!" the girl cried as the boy pinched her nose hard causing it to get red.

"S-Sensei?! D-Don't you know who that is?" Saji asked him with his lips trembling. Haze frowned and looked at the child curiosuly.

"...From her appearance I would say probably one of Sona's relatives...but I don't remember something about a younger sister..." as he finished talking his eyes opened wide finally understanding the situation. He looked back at the girl who posed proudly with both hands on her slim waist causing her chest to shake.

Haze took a step back bewildered. He raised his finger pointing at the said girl. "...That booby loli is Serafall Levianthan!" the dhampir exclaimed causing everyone to glare at him as if he was mad. For a moment everyone stood frozen until...

BUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Serafall was rolling on the ground laughing hard with tears flowing out of her eyes. Sona sat heavilly on her seat and hid her face behind both hands.

"OOOOHH! HAHAHAHAHAHA!" Serafall got up holding her ribs until she managed to calm down. "...My! You are really interesting Vamp-chan~!" she exclaimed observing with more intensity than before.

"...One of the Great War's heroes...is a magical girl..." Haze commented while rubbing his face completely exhausted.

"There~! There~!" the magician petted his hair with difficulty stepping on her toes. "...I wish to thank you for watching over my baby sister! So what do you desire? Wealth? Fame? Women?" she said hitting him on his sides with her elbow playfully.

"NOOOOOO!" before the boy could asnwer the girls roared together causing Serafall to look at them teasingly as everyone averted their eyes ashamed.

"...And a playboy by the looks of it~!" she commented pleased. She turned to the dhamphir who still had trouble believing what his grey eyes were seeing. "...You know you would be perfect for that new show I am directing!" she declared cheerfully as she made a square with her fingers with him inside. "...After the Twilight movies we produced many people changed their views about...V-Vamp-chan?" she backed away as shadows leaked around the boy's body who approached her slowly as his eyes were glaring at her with anger.

"...Y-You are responsible for that ridiculous crap?!" the boy demanded as he cornered her, the girl could only nod while holding her wand with both hands trembling. "...D-Do you have any idea what we've been through due to your movies?" he asked with one hand one the girl's head who gulped terrified."DO I LOOK LIKE A FUCKING DISCO BALL TO YOUUU?!" Haze roared and lifted the girl grabbing her from her head who started swinging her arms and legs in a futile attemp to escape.

"SOOOO-TANNNN HEEEELLLP!" the girl screamed as the boy's fangs became visible throught a dark grin that spread on his face. Sona bowed to her as well as the rest inside the room as Haze dragged her in the underground arena.

"Farewell sister...we will always remember you..." Sona said as the girl's cries disapperared in the secret passage.

 **Tsubasa POV**

The rook following her master and the fallens descended in the underground facility they used for their training. When the entered they saw Haze standing with his arms crossed with Levianthan-sama kneeling in front of him while reading a piece of parer with her childish voice shaking.

"..I...Serafall Leviathan...hereby swear not make ever again...crappy movies that hurt the dignity and image of the vampire race...the funds earned from those despicable abominations would be used to fund the creation of a theme park with vampire attractions..."

"...Sign it..." the boy barked and they saw with a sweatdrop on their faces's side the girl putting her sign at the bottom of the document before the dhamphir grabbed it and it disappeared in shadows. Serafall began crying as Sona kneeled behind her and hugged her as the boy left with a pleased expression on his face.

"...Sister...it's ok...I doubt our wealth would sustain major loses..." Sona tried to calm her down.

"...I'm not crying about that!" the gril retorted while wipping her eyes and blowing her nose on a pink tissue she pulled from her chest. "This meanie refused to accept a role in my new series!" she added while glaring at him accusingly. Before anyone could comment on that a blinding light manifested in the room as the figure of the Governor appeared from inside it.

"Haze-boy~!" The fallen shouted cheerfully as he spotted the boy leaning against the wall with his arm in his pockets. "...Why the long face?" he asked and only then he noticed Serafall who spread a wide smile when she saw him. "...Crap..." was the only thing he had time to say until the petite girl tackled him on the ground pressing her wand on his cheek.

"...How u doing~ Azi?" Serafall asked as the fallen raised his hand giving up as everyone had trouble not to giggle at the sight. He got up and fixed his clothes while staring at the magic girl suspiciously.

"...What are you doing here Leviathan?" he asked concerned until he saw the girl's face becoming glum.

"...Vamps-chan refused to play as my protagonist in my new series!" she whined while pointing at the said boy who rolled his eyes irritated.

"...Yeah...no chance there...he hates the movies that depict his race...not in a realistic way..." Azazel remarked while rubbing his goatee. "...I think I remember whinning about a pet name some of his collegues gave him a few years ago..." he murmured with Haze shifting uncomfortably. "...Ah! Yes it was Sparkles~!" he declared with a naughty smile before a red blast passed really close to his face.

Everyone turned their gazes to Haze who was holding one of his dual shotguns with its barrel smocking. "...If I hear anyone utter that name...I'm shoving my guns where the sun doesn't shine...capisci?" he asked with a dreadful smile making everyone nod.

"...Right...Miss Sitri where is your pawn?" the Governor asked trying to get back in business. Sona nodded and gesture Saji to step forward. The blonde boy complied and he bowed before Azazel who studied him intensively.

"...Have you managed to attain balance breaker with your absorption line?" he asked as he took Saji's hand and started feeling his magic reserves.

"..N-No sir...just yesterday I managed to create two lines instead of the usual one..." the boy responded discouraged as the fallen nodded.

"Can you manifest it for a moment?" he asked and the boy raised his right hand as a black bracer with a lizard's head manifested around it.

"...Hmmm...yep...no response..." Azazel stated as he observed it. "I am sorry but even if I gave them now you wouldn't be able even to manifest them propelry...worst case scenario your body would explode due to the power accumulating inside you..." he concluded causing the boy to gulp and Sona to make a sad face.

"...Is that the guardian deity referred in the report..." Azazel asked looking at the cub resting inside the rook's hands.

"...Exactly..." Sona responded confused as the fallen walk towards Tsubasa staring at the little lion that returned the gaze.

"...Hmmm...it might be possible..." the Governor whispered studying the girl who raised her brow curious. "...Have you tried using it?" he proposed causing everyone to look at the cub surprised.

"I-I can do that?" Tsubasa asked shocked as the lion snuggled her chest.

"...If it aknowledges you as its master then yes..." Azazel declared and turned to Haze. "...Care to get your hands dirty~?" he asked teasingly as the boy smirked.

At one side of the arena stood Haze with his dual shotguns ready while at the other was Tsubasa with Leo at her feet growling like a kitty.

"Connect you life force with the beast!" The governor shouted from where he stood with the others watching the battle with interest. Tsubasa nodded and a grey aura, her touki flowed around her body before leaking toward the cub. When it connected with it started growing until it reached its original size.

" _ **HROOOOAAAAAARRRR!"**_ the majestic lion roared with its golden mane flowing. Haze kept staring unfazed as the lion's body glowed. It divided in two energy beams that flew in Tsubasa's hands. The girl stood panting as two gauntlets with the face of a lion roaring around her fists were formed. Their eyes were blue, their manes golden and the armor steel-grey.

"...Nemean Cestus..." Azazel whispered as he stared at the armor pleased like a child. When he noticed the others looking at him confused he let a sigh. "...While not being a Longinus its destructive power is unrivaled...in the right hands it is unstoppable..." he explained and gestured them to look back in the arena.

"Whenever you are ready Tsubasa!" Haze shouted while taking a battle stance. The girl admired her weapons before taking a deep breath. She lowered her body and dashed with both hands guarding her face. The dhamphir shot many blasts that she blocked with her gauntlets. When she was 3 meters away from him she jumped in the air and dived while punching the ground with both hands. A shockwave caused the ground to crack as a small earthquake spread. Haze performed a backflip evading most damage but the shockwave pushed him back on the wall. Spinning his body he pushed his feet on the wall and sprung himself back while shooting many blasts towards the girl who running sideways evaded them. Both of them stopped and observed their opponent's stance for any opening they could exploit. Haze smirked and raised both of his shotguns above his head.

" **Eclipse!"** Dragul's voice boomed making Azazel stare at the boy shocked as countless blasts rose up in the air before starting falling down like a crimson rain. Tsubasa coated her gauntlets with her touki and started punching compressed shockwaves at the rain but that gave the chance to Haze to approach her and cut her right calf forcing her to fall on her knees.

CLICK! The sound of the shotgun reloading was heard behind her head. She understood that she couldn't win at this case so she unequipped her gauntlets and Leo returned to his small form licking her wound worried.

"...It's just a scratch..." she mused as she petted its back earning happy purs. The others approached them and congratulated her for her new power. She noticed that Azazel and Haze were glaring at each other as if they were having some silent exchange.

"WOW~! That was totally awesome!" Serafall shouted thrilled as she looked both of them with her violet eyes shooting stars.

"..For once we agree sister..." Sona said with a smile but the rook knew that her king was already forming new training schedule for her.

"...Yes...today is full of surprises..." the Governor commented a bit sternly without averting his eyes from the dhamphir. He turned his back and gesture the boy to follow him. When Raynare and Mittelt attempted to join them the fallen sighed before he enveloped them in his 12 black, feathered wings before they disappeared in a blinding light.

 **Azazel POV**

After the light faded they found themselves inside Azazel's office. The governor walked in front of his desk and placed both hands on it. CRUSH! He pummeled the furniture breaking it in pieces causing the girls to back away in fear apart from Haze who kept looking at him unfazed.

"...You posess a sentient sacred gear..." the fallen stated calmly despite his previous outburst. He turned to the dhamphir who didn't admit it nor denied it. "...I know every single one of them...I was there when God started their creation...and I also know that the one you have is not one of them..." he added and approached the boy. "...I wish to speak with its soul..." he demanded as Haze smiled amused. He raised one hand and the shotgun manifested inside a red-black mist. Azazel placed his palm on top of it and closed his eyes. Suddenly, sparks broke out around it forcing him to withdraw his hand.

"...Maybe he doesn't appreciate someone trying to uncover his sectrets~!" the boy commented as Azazel rubbed his hand while glaring at the object.

"...It's powerful...maybe strong enough to belong in the Longinus ranks..." the fallen murmured while thinking. "...That explains why the vampires were so secretive about you..." he added as he locked his eyes at the boy. "...Since neither you nor your sacred gear wish to trust me you leave me no choice..." Azazel's face turned cold as looked at him. "...You are not allowed to be with Raynare or Mittelt from now on..." he declared making Haze's face turn into an expressionless mask and the girls to look at their uncle horrified.

"U-Uncle! You can't be serious!" the blonde girl run to Haze's side trying to hug him but he stopped her raising his hand. Raynare felt her heartbeat rising.

"...No...this can't be happening..." she whispered feeling her eyes getting moist.

"...This is necessary...I don't know if that...Haze is dangerous...I promised your mother that I would take care of you as my own..." Azazel said calmly but his eyes betrayed his feelings. He was indeed nervous and somewhat afraid.

" **...Such a drama queen Azazel...I didn't think that the angel known as God's Eye would become such a worry-cat..."** Dragul's voice boomed in the room causing the girls to look at Haze afraid. Their expressions althought didn't compare to the state of shock that the Governor was experiencing.

"...YOU!" he shouted pointing at the shotgun which began glowing within a faint crimson light.

" **...Long time no see..."** the dragon said with his ominous aura leaking. **"...if my memory doesn't fail me...last time we met you were more dignified..."**

"...How did you end up this way Dragul?" the fallen asked ignoring the dhamphir's raising his brow.

" **...I prefer to keep some things private Azazel...even the boy is ignorant about my origin..."** Haze huffed as if agreeing to his mentor's words. **"...rest assured...I don't wish to exact revenge for my people...now I have a different purpose..."** the dhaphir looked at his weapon curiously as Azazel narrowed his eyes suspisiously. **"...But...If you or anyone else try to hurt my partner again I swear I will remind all of you why I am the true night's master..."** the shadows in the room seemed to flicker a bit sending shivers to everyone's back. The glow around the shotgun disappeared along with the dark aura. Azazel sat heavily on the couch facing the fireplace and rubbed his eyes tiredly.

"...I'm sorry for distrusting you Haze..." the Governor began apologising while he seemed to have aged a lot. "...the responsibility of my people's lives sometimes make me short sighted..." he added but the boy shrugged his shoulders.

"...You are probably right...it would be safer for them to stay away from me..." Haze stated and the girls tried to protest but he petted Mittelt's hair with a small smile on his lips. "...But...I can't even begin to imagine my life without them..." he added and both girls became blushed hearing him say that.

"...Uffff..." Azazel let a long sigh trying to gather his thoughts. "...There is another matter we have to discuss..." He added and turned to the boy. "...Your suspicions were valid...that spear you recovered from your last mission is indeed tied to a god..." Haze narrowed his eyes as the fallen talked. "...We need to inform Zeus that his brother is causing trouble yet again..."

"...Hades..." The dhamphir murmured as Azazel stood up.

"...I apologise again for my...behavior...I will send you any information we discover...i might need to you to share your report with the old geezer..." The fallen said and bid them farewell as Raynare and Mittelt spread their wings and put one hand on Haze before they disappeared in a light. The door opened as Penemue entered and noticed that her husband was staring at the fire somewhat disturbed. She approached him and waited patiently for him to talk.

"...You know if she was here she would be very satisfied for being right once again..." Azazel murmured causing the woman's face to become sad. "...Dragul is back..." he revealed making her stare at him worried. "...He...seems to be on our side...for now...the boy is probably manipulated without even knowing it..." Azazel continued not averting his gaze from the flames. Penemue massaged his shoulder as she looked at the paintings behind her husband's broken office. In one of them was a beautiful woman probably at her late twenties with black, curly hair reaching her shoulders. She was dressed in an armored dress and her amethyst eyes were locked at the white rose she was holding in her delicate hands. Under the painting was a golden tablet with a text encraved on it: _Rahmiel_ _, the Keeper of Paradise and a Loving Sister._

 **I changed Azazel's sister's name from Israel to Rahmiel, the reason is that i found a list with angelic names and their purpose. Rahmiel, angel of mercy and love.**


End file.
